


The white fence

by eleinuin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark Steve Rogers, Depression, Dissociation, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Anguish, Not A Fix-It, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Racist Language, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shuri Is A Gift, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, anger issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 55,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: Ahora tiene la posibilidad de estar con Peggy, el amor de su vida. Ella era ingeniosa, incisiva y divertida, y entre ellos había una chispa por la que valía la pena luchar. Steve puede ver un futuro juntos, hijos y nietos, incluso una casa con una jodida valla blanca y un perro labrador en el jardín, maldita sea.¿Qué puede salir mal?





	1. Semana 1

-No hagas nada estúpido- le dice Steve con una pequeña sonrisa compungida mientras aprieta en un gran abrazo a Bucky, sus ojos tristes por mucho que lo intente disimular.

Le ha explicado cual es su plan, quedarse en el pasado y probar esa vida que Stark le recomendó. Al fin y al cabo le debe un baile a Peggy Carter.

Bucky le ha deseado felicidad y suerte, y como es un hombre práctico también le ha recomendado que mire los números de lotería pasados para poderse hacer un buen colchón económico y enviar a los Rogers juniors a las mejores universidades.

El corazón de Steve dio un pequeño vuelco, decepcionado cuando Bucky lo dejó ir tan fácilmente. Bucky no engaña a nadie. Lleva toda la vida enamorado de Steve, ha roto 70 años de programación mental por él y pese a todo el valor, la fuerza y el coraje que ha demostrado sigue sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante.

Steve suspira cansado de darle vueltas a la cabeza. A veces (muchas veces) ha pensado en cómo sería estar juntos. En su juventud era un peligro, por supuesto, pero en la actualidad ser gay no es algo que te deba hacer temer por tu integridad física. Pero Bucky... el Bucky de ahora no es el hombre que dejó Estados Unidos para embarcarse en la guerra. No es el hombre confiado, divertido, arrogante y dulce. Este Bucky es complicado, asustadizo, es reservado y la culpa lo consume. Steve lo ama pero... pero es difícil. Se han estancado en una amistad dependiente y peligrosa.

Y ahora tiene la posibilidad de estar con Peggy, el amor de su vida. Ella era ingeniosa, incisiva y divertida, y entre ellos había una chispa por la que valía la pena luchar. Steve puede ver un futuro juntos, hijos y nietos, incluso una casa con una jodida valla blanca y un perro labrador en el jardín, maldita sea.

-Si, para nosotros sólo serán 5 segundos. Sobretodo recuerda devolverlas en el mismo momento temporal, ¿ok?- le repite Bruce, como si Steve pudiese olvidar algo alguna vez.

Mira con cariño a Sam. Pobre hombre, no le ha dicho nada. Tampoco le debe nada, ya no, y Steve va a seguir los dictados de su corazón sin que le den un sermón.

La última mirada es para Bucky, y Steve desea que el futuro sea indulgente con él por una vez. Ahora está... semiestable, y parece que va a poder superar la partida de Steve. Seguro que encuentra alguien en quien confiar, con quien intimar.

Le duele dejarlo pero Peggy espera.

*** *** ***

Peggy lo mira maravillada cuando abre la puerta de su casa. Los años han sido buenos con ella, aunque ahora tiene algunas arruguitas al lado de la boca se ve hermosa y sus labios siguen rojos y jugosos como Steve los recordaba.

-Te debía un baile...- dice Steve para romper el hielo, sonriendo por el momento mágico e imposible. Esa misma tarde, al son de Billie Holiday (una de las cantantes favoritas de Bucky), se besan en el salón de su casa.

Steve le explica lo suficiente pero no todo y Peggy no es idiota, sabe que tiene sus secretos pero decide que el beneficio es mayor que el riesgo y pronto un amor intenso y apasionado borra el resto de dudas que ambos puedan tener.

Al menos los tres primeros años.

A partir del cuarto año las cosas entre ellos han dejado de ser fáciles. Resulta que Peggy nunca ha estado interesada en tener niños, menos aún siendo la directora del la joven organización Shield. Steve ni siquiera le puede reprochar eso sabiendo lo difícil que es para una mujer mantener un cargo como el suyo y el bien que hará en el futuro. Discuten como leones y uno de los motivos es Bucky. Steve no le puede decir que el Sargento Barnes también ha sobrevivido y está siendo torturado y abusado, que sabe cada rastro por el que pasa porque una vez que leyó el informe del Soldado de Invierno se pasó los siguientes dos años buscándolo. Las peleas son frecuentes porque ambos tienen la mecha corta y ninguno da el brazo a torcer. Steve nunca se consideró una pareja difícil y sólo ahora puede apreciar la mano izquierda de la que siempre ha hecho gala Bucky y de la que Peggy carece por completo.

Steve además no puede, no sabe estarse quieto teniendo el conocimiento del futuro y sabiendo que no puede intervenir. Se pone malo de inacción, permitiendo injusticias de las que tiene el conocimiento y la capacidad para detenerlas. Permitiendo que Buck esté siendo torturado.

Pero es el precio a pagar por quedarse con Peggy en el pasado.

Pues resulta que eso afecta a su relación y es uno de los tantos motivos por los que pelean. Se aman, desde luego, pero el carácter de Carter no es el que recordaba en su memoria.

O peor aún, resultó que tampoco se conocían tan bien.

Llega un momento en el que Peggy no puede más y rompen la convivencia de seis años. Steve no puede sacarse el Capitán América de dentro y se lo está comiendo vivo. Sabe que si rescata a Bucky de Hydra tampoco obtendrá a su amigo de 1944.

Y ahora también sabe que no hay, y nunca ha habido, un camino correcto que acabe en final feliz para él.

Debe tomar una decisión. Intentarlo con el Buck de ahora y salvarlo o volver con el Buck del futuro.

Así que se despide de la casa de valla blanca y de Peggy Carter. No quiere evaporarse sin más.

-Allá donde vuelvas, Steve, espero que encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscas. El lugar donde puedas ser tú en tu totalidad-

Steve espera que ese lugar siga existiendo.

*** *** ***

Cuando vuelve no sólo han pasado 5 segundos. Bruce parece aliviado cuando al fin aparece -¡Ah, menos mal! ¡Pensaba que la máquina había fallado y te ibas a quedar estancado para siempre en el pasado!-

Sam sonríe, aun pálido -Vaya susto nos has dado, ¿eh?- dice dándole un buen abrazo. Dios, cómo lo ha echado de menos, piensa mientras le palmea con cariño la espalda. Al abrir los ojos ve a Bucky a unos metros, sorprendido, y Steve hace una sonrisa tímida. Abandona los brazos de Sam pero este no le permite avanzar ni un paso -¡Eh! ¿Pero no son eso de ahí unas canas?- pregunta sonriendo dándole unas palmadas en los hombros. -¡Y unas arruguitas! Bueno bueno, veo que el suero no puede contra el envejecimiento, ni contra el matrimonio por lo que veo...- Steve baja la vista a su dedo y ve el anillo de oro que no se ha llegado a quitar nunca.

Su mirada busca inmediatamente a Buck con culpabilidad y ahí está, inmóvil pero irradiando tensión. Steve aparta con cuidado a Sam y se acerca lentamente a Bucky.

-Estoy en casa, Buck- le dice con una sonrisa de mierda y le abraza con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su mejor hombre. Lo ha añorado con cada célula de su ser, con cada gramo de su alma. Nunca hubieron secretos entre ellos y ahora podía apreciar la paciencia del hombre, el espacio que le dio para crecer como persona y el apoyo incondicional en cada decisión que tomó.

-Ejem, Steve- interrumpe Sam otra vez poniéndole la mano en el hombro. -Necesito que me prestes un momento de atención, ¿vale?- dice cogiéndole de las manos y tirando de él hacia la casa. -Es muy importante que nos digas... ehmm, si has cambiado algo en la linea del pasado, ¿eh?- le dice poniéndole un brazo por encima de los hombros y liderando el camino -Y de paso nos expliques sobre la señora Rogers- Steve mira a Sam y sonríe. Si, está seguro que puede hacer esto por ellos. Se gira para ver si Bucky los sigue y se detiene en seco.

Bucky está blanco como el papel, sudando un océano y jadeando con dificultad. Bruce se está acercando a él con cuidado mientras hace movimientos con los brazos como para dar ejemplo del ritmo al que debería inspirar y expirar.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Si Bucky está mal debería ser él quien estuviese a su lado!

-No te detengas, Steve. Bruce lo tiene controlado y le va a ayudar mejor de lo que tú podrías, ¿de acuerdo?-

Steve no entiende por qué Sam insiste en apartarlo del lugar y meterlo dentro de la casa. ¿Qué ha sucedido en los pocos segundos que se supone que ha estado fuera? -¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué le...?- tartamudea prácticamente balbucea Steve, pero Sam no ha cambiado la presión para apartarlo del lugar.

-Steve, mírame. Bucky va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesita tiempo. Parece que se ha llevado un susto considerable, nada más. Ahora cuando el chico se recupere del impacto emocional se unirá a nosotros. Por ahora dale unos minutos para recuperarse-

Steve sigue avanzando hacia la casa pero no puede apartar la mirada de Buck. Tiembla tanto que se tiene que apoyar en un árbol mientras la gran figura del que una vez fue Hulk se mantiene a su lado prestando su apoyo.

Cuando Steve entra en la casa ve a muchas caras conocidas. Caras que no ha visto casi en 7 años, y aunque para ellos él estaba ahí hace apenas 5 minutos, pronto se empiezan a dar cuenta de las diferencias. Steve saluda a cada uno de ellos bebiendo de sus imágenes, sintiendo el calor de la amistad. Se ha sentido aislado y solo en el pasado.

Pese a todo cada pocos minutos echa un vistazo por la ventana buscando la familiar figura de Bucky que no llega. Sam se percata y le dice que va a comprobar cómo se encuentra.

Los minutos pasan y ninguno de los dos vuelve, así que Steve no puede más y sale de la casa. La tarde está muriendo, el frío es más intenso, y la hojarasca crepita a su paso pero pese a la escasa luz aún puede ver a Sam, parado y mirando el fondo de la carretera.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Donde está Buck?- pregunta Steve.

Sam se gira hacia él, con el rostro cansado y triste. Toma aire un par de veces y el estómago de Steve se está retorciendo de la angustia.

-Se ha ido, Steve. Necesita tiempo para establecer su situación respecto al mundo y se ha ido. Y yo también creo que necesita tiempo y espacio-

Steve lo mira boquiabierto, traicionado -¡¿Como?! ¿Por eso me apartaste de él? ¿Para permitirle huir?- le reprocha.

-Steve, te aparté de él porque le provocaste un ataque de pánico y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. No sé de qué diablos hablasteis antes de tu salto temporal pero le ha afectado profundamente y no quieres acorralar a un hombre como Barnes. Ni tampoco se lo merece-

Steve se maldice por su falta de vista con este tema y reza para que Sam tenga razón y lo único que necesite Buck es tiempo y espacio.

Pero sospecha que se equivoca.


	2. Semana 1

Buck lo entiende, de verdad. ¿Por qué querría Steve quedarse con un amigo roto, trastornado y con el recuento de víctimas que tiene a su espalda teniendo la posibilidad de volver con la fabulosa Peggy Carter? Una mujer elegante, con carácter y un buen par de tetas. Una mujer, para empezar. Una que le puede dar hijos.

Le ha deseado la mejor de las suertes a su mejor amigo. Lo ama y puede hacer esto por él, y en el futuro incluso se alegrará por él aunque ahora parezca que les estén apuñalando en las tripas..

Sólo necesita tiempo, nada más. Aprender a dejar de ser una carga. Aprender a vivir sin él y respetar su elección.

Al fin y al cabo Bucky no valía la pena.

¿Cómo no va a comprenderlo si él es el primero que no soporta ver su reflejo cada mañana en el espejo?

Sus manos tiemblan y la desesperación le come el alma. Él no vale la pena, siempre lo ha sabido. No fue suficiente para que Steve se quedase.

Respira muy quieto y sonríe valientemente. Steve se va a vivir la buena vida a un lugar (un momento mejor dicho) en el que su mejor amigo no le puede acompañar, pero todo está bien. Steve lo deja atrás pero todo estará bien.

Y de repente... ahí está él. Ha envejecido como mucho una década pero sigue siendo hermoso. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que Sam menciona el anillo.

Bucky no sabe qué pasó que haya podido traerlo al presente pero sabe que no es él.

Porque Bucky no vale la pena.

_Acostumbrate a ser dejado atrás, a que te den la espalda,_ se dice a sí mismo.

_Acostúmbrate a ser abandonado_.

Bucky siente que las piernas le tiemblan cuando Steve le da un gran abrazo pero está tan bloqueado que es incapaz de devolvérselo. Siente... siente miedo, un terror enfermizo y pegajoso que se enrosca en sus intestinos y siente un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Cuando Sam interrumpe el abrazo Bucky no está en casa, parece que esté viendo lo que sucede en tercera persona y ni siquiera es capaz de girar los ojos para verlos marchar. Bruce en el cuerpo de Hulk se pone en su rango de visión despacio y empieza a hacer movimientos con las manos. Las palabras que pronuncian esos labios verdes entran y salen por sus oidos sin llegar al cerebro y es sólo el gesto internacional de inspirar y expirar el que le hace reaccionar mínimamente.

Y aquí, 10 minutos más tarde y derrumbado contra un árbol, Bucky puede ver la preocupación en los ojos de Hulk. En serio, si tiene se ser compadecido por un hombre de 3 metros de color verde y que apenas sabia gritar “machaca” hace 5 años es que está bastante peor de lo que pensaba.

Cuando por fin se queda solo no entiende qué hace allí. Puede escuchar el retumbar de la voz de Steve en la casa, las voces de sus amigos.

Los amigos de Steve.

Y Bucky es uno de ellos, claro que si, pero no quiere otra mirada de lástima y quizás sólo necesita un tiempo para ser... bueno, eso. Un amigo más. Alguien que se alegrará por todo lo bueno que tiene ahora Steve.

Pero ahora mismo siente que el suelo se ha abierto a sus pies y se lo va a tragar. Necesita largarse de ahí. Necesita poner distancia, sentirse seguro y pensar sobre muchas, muchas cosas.

-¿Barnes?-

Bucky casi deja caer las llaves del coche del susto. Ni siquiera ha escuchado acercarse a Wilson del bloqueo mental que tiene, y hace una inspiración profunda para intentar relajarse y escucharlo.

-Hey- contesta en un alarde de verborrea.

-¿Te vas sin decir nada?- lo mira sorprendido, y si no tuviese la sangre a la altura de los tobillos casi podría avergonzarse.

-Si- contesta abriendo el coche.

-Parece que te has llevado una buena sorpresa con el regreso de Steve. Eres el único que no lo esperaba verlo volver- comenta casual apoyándose en el lateral del coche.

-Um, si...-

Sam espera algunos segundos para ver si quiere añadir algunas palabras más, pero su experiencia con veteranos le hace sospechar que Bucky ahora mismo se encuentra al borde a una crisis de ansiedad, así que continua con el toque casual.

-No sé si has notado el ataque de pánico que has tenido cuando te ha abrazado Steve, pero creo que es algo sobre lo que deberíais hablar. Siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo y...-

-Me voy, necesito tiempo para... para cambiar. Wilson, cuida a Steve, ¿lo harás?- está empezando a jadear y lo sabe, necesita largarse de ahí.

-Promete que te mantendrás en contacto- le dice con la cara muy seria y ojos preocupados mientras se aparta del coche. Reconoce el impulso de lucha o huida en el que se debate Barnes y no va a presionar más.

Bucky nota el escalofrío del miedo en la espalda y aprieta con fuerza la mandíbula mientras mira de reojo la carretera.

-¿Tienes mi número?- pregunta Wilson a la desesperada -Llámame aunque sea sólo a mi. No le diré nada a nadie, tienes mi palabra de boy scout, ¿de acuerdo Barnes?- La cara de alarma de Wilson es cada vez mayor.

-Prometido- masculla entre dientes antes de pisar el acelerador con fuerza y largarse de ahí como si le persiguiera el diablo.

Al poco rato tiene que parar para vomitar en la hojarasca de otoño. Le tiemblan las manos y su corazón late desbocado. Las lágrimas empañan su visión y una ola de desesperanza se lo está comiendo vivo.

Steve se ha ido. El Steve que Bucky conocía ya no existe.

El Steve de ahora es un hombre maduro, casado, padre de familia y con la prioridades claras.

Bucky no es más que una carga. Él tendrá que volver a aprender ser un buen amigo para las veces que Steve vuelva a aparecer en el presente

Pero ahora mismo está muy cansado. Muy cansado de estar siempre a remolque de todo, muy cansado de intentar muy duro ser una mejor persona, ser un mejor amigo.

Sólo quiere echarse a dormir y olvidar la jodida locura que han sido los últimos días, pero llega la noche y no puede pararse y descansar. Necesita ir más lejos, más rápido, más allá.

Finalmente llega al complejo de los Vengadores al amanecer. Cogerá sus cosas y dejará aquí el coche.

-Buenos días Sargento Barnes- contesta la voz de Friday cuando entra en el edificio.

El edificio de Tony Stark.

Tony Stark, al que dejó huérfano por su mano.

Tony Stark, el hombre que dio su vida por la mitad del planeta.

El hombre que le devolvió la vida.

Bucky puede notar la punzada en el pecho, la rigidez de su cuerpo, el sudor que empieza a aparecer por la espalda y manos. Intenta concentrarse, sólo tiene que subir y coger las pocas pertenencias que tiene en la habitación...

...En la habitación de Steve...

Bucky retrocede uno, dos, tres pasos.

-¿Todo bien Sargento Barnes?- pregunta Friday con voz melódica.

Bucky no responde, tiene la mandíbula como una piedra, la garganta seca y se gira para salir de ahí corriendo.

No es hasta que está sentado en el coche con las llaves puestas y la puerta abierta que empieza a respirar con mayor facilidad. No tiene nada insustituible en la habitación. Nada es insustituible en su vida.

Nada excepto Steve.

Pero tiene que aprender a vivir sin depender de él, sin estar siempre pendiente por si hace alguna estupidez. Sin ver los reflejos del sol en sus cabellos.

Sólo necesita mantenerse entretenido, concentrarse en otra cosa.

Algo en lo que sea bueno.

Vaya...

Bucky no vale la pena pero hay algo en lo que Bucky, no, en lo que Barnes es bueno. Necesitará plena concentración y dedicación completa. Así no tendrá tiempo para pensar en Steve. Por ahora...

Si, por ahora va poner su libro de contabilidad en orden.

Ya pensará en Steve después.


	3. Semana 3

-¿Wilson?-

Sam deja sobre la mesa el libro sobre trastornos psicológicos que estaba leyendo. -¿Barnes? Joder, ¡han pasado dos semanas!- exclama notando cómo la preocupación deja de apretarle el corazón, aunque sólo sea un poco.

Ha visto y leído sobre la ordalía de muerte y destrucción en algunos puntos remotos y no tan lejanos de Ucrania, Polonia y Austria. Sólo aquellos que conocen al Soldado de Invierno y su historia los reconocerán como puntos estratégicos de Hydra. Por supuesto Sam se ha enterado por Steve, y lo que queda de Shield también está al tanto.

El silencio que le sigue parece avergonzado, así que se lo pone fácil. -¿Todo bien ahora?- le pregunta sin concretar ningún tema.

-Bueno, mejor- contesta la voz seria de Barnes. -Sólo quería registrarme, te prometí que llamaría- Sam traga con la boca seca, Barnes se está despidiendo y no es eso lo que quiere.

-Eh, entiendo que las cosas son difíciles. Quiero que estés bien. Todos queremos que te mejores pero te echamos de menos-

Silencio. Ni una risa burlona, ni un comentario mordaz. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¡Estaba mucho mejor después del tratamiento en Wakanda!

-Además, a quién no le gusta cobrarse una venganza bien fría, ¿eh?- continua con tono de humor sin lograr ningún resultado.

-Ahora no podrán hacer daño a nadie más- sentencia Bucky con una voz... ¿cansada?

-Sabes que estaríamos encantados de ayudar, ¿verdad? Y sería más fácil si no te hubieses deshecho del teléfono, tengo aquí un cachorro labrador lleno de energía nerviosa...-

-¿Está Steve ahí?- la voz llena de angustia le hace preguntarse a Sam qué narices está pasando por la mente de Barnes pero rápidamente lo tranquiliza -No, no, ahora no está conmigo pero quiere buscarte. Está enfadado e inquieto, y no entiende por qué te fuiste en primer lugar-

-¡No!- grita Barnes. Y si eso no entra dentro de la categoría de ruego desesperado Sam no sabe qué lo hará -No lo dejes, no vale la pena que se arriesgue-

-¿Estás en peligro?- pregunta con mucho cuidado Sam

Silencio y una respiración rápida -No-

Mentira

Sam empieza a estar muy preocupado. Entre lo que vio y lo que oye se da cuenta que no se trata sólo de la habitual depresión que padece Barnes. Parece... parece ansioso y quebradizo. Y más triste de lo normal.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con el viaje de Steve al pasado?- pregunta con delicadeza Wilson, porque le ha dado muchas vueltas al tema y es lo único que tiene sentido. Lo único que cambió en esos 30 segundos.

Un suspiro -Wilson, tengo que irme...- mierda, lo ha asustado.

-No, no, ¡escúchame un momento, hombre! Llámame cada semana, por favor. Llámame para saber que estás bien, que estás vivo- dice Sam, aterrorizado de que Barnes haya perdido la voluntad de vivir. Necesita desarrollar una estrategia y no se le ocurre ninguna ahora.

-Wilson, eres un buen hombre pero esto no es necesario. No voy a ser la carga de nadie más, no te preocupes- Y ahí están los pelos de punta en el cuerpo de Sam y su super-sentido de terapeuta de veteranos toca todas las campanas a la vez.

-Barnes, hazlo o te juro por mi santa madre que espoleo a Steve detrás de tus talones hasta el mismísimo infierno si hace falta. Llámame cada semana, por favor. No le diré nada a nadie pero tienes que hablar con alguien o se te va a pudrir el corazón si sigues guardándotelo dentro-

Un resoplido de fondo, parece que al menos eso le ha hecho gracia -Adiós, Wilson-

Y la línea se corta.

Sam llama rápidamente a Steve pero cuelga antes de que dé línea.

Se alza del sofá, nervioso, indeciso. Algo ha pasado entre Barnes y Steve. Algo que ha perjudicado mucho emocionalmente a Barnes, y si da un paso en falso puede perder la confianza de un hombre en necesidad de auxilio psiquiátrico.

Si analiza lo que sabe de Barnes, que es mucho, puede deducir una serie de cosas.

Tiene trastorno de estrés post-traumático después de ser torturado y esclavizado por Hydra durante 70 años para hacer sus trabajos sucios, obligándolo a matar. Fue liberado de la reprogramación mental cuando su mejor amigo casi se deja matar por él. Tuvo que huir por todo el mundo mientras estaba siendo cazado por Hydra, por su propio gobierno y por 114 países más.

El único que lo defendió, de nuevo, fue su mejor amigo Steve Rogers.

Y bueno, Sam no es ciego. Entre Barnes y Rogers había esa tensión sexual no resuelta. Siempre andaban juntos, se leían la mente como un puto matrimonio, incluso tenían ese brillo al sonreír.

Oh...

Barnes se quedó helado cuando Sam habló del anillo...

Así que la tensión sexual se rompió en mil añicos cuando Steve se fue al pasado para casarse con Peggy Carter, su amor de juventud y Barnes, pasando por una depresión, sintió que estaba siendo abandonado.

Bueno,no anda desencaminado si se mira objetivamente...

_No voy a ser la carga de nadie más, no te preocupes_

Mierda...

Tendrá que hablar con la gente con la que más se relaciona Barnes. La lista es pequeña, maldita sea. Se aisló en Wakanda para recuperarse y salir del radio de amenaza de Hydra, pero eso también lo aisló del resto de la gente, de los Vengadores.

Además la pelea entre Steve y Tony no mejoró precisamente la situación.

¿Así que la lista se reduce a Steve, T'Challa y Shuri? Espera no tener que recurrir a ninguna de las famosas cabras de Wakanda...

¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!

Necesita hablar con Steve, saber qué se dijo en esa conversación.

Necesita estar preparado.


	4. Semana 3

Barnes cuelga el teléfono y saca la batería. Por ahora no se deshará de él, pero no quiere que lo rastreen. Lo tira en la bolsa de deporte que tiene encima del asiento del copiloto y abandona la gasolinera apretando el acelerador. Avanza veloz por la autopista hasta su siguiente destino, un motel de mala muerte donde pasará desapercibido y estudiará su siguiente objetivo, un técnico de Hydra que Bucky recuerda especialmente bien.

Si, se va a asegurar que la escoria humana como esta no tenga una segunda oportunidad.

*** *** ***

La bala sale, el objetivo cae y sus sesos pintan la pared de la habitación del pisito con vistas al mar y piscina donde se estaba ocultando no muy bien, a decir verdad. Que Barnes haya sido capaz de localizarlo habiendo dormido unas diez horas en la última semana no dice mucho sobre el instinto de supervivencia de este imbécil.

Tiene tiempo pero recoge rápidamente los trastos, se viste de paisano y se va. Cuando llega al hotel, a casi dos horas del objetivo, todo está cerrado. No hay donde comprar la cena excepto por una triste máquina expendedora. Decide probar suerte aunque no se considera una persona con buena estrella, por eso no es una sorpresa cuando el sandwich se queda colgando a través del cristal. Le da un par de meneos a la jodida máquina pero no hay manera. Un sentimiento de frustración incontrolable hace que atraviese el cristal con la mano de metal y arranque la jodida puerta, estampándola varios metros más allá y agarrando el puto sandwich de malas maneras antes de largarse del lugar.

Para cuando llega al hotel no queda rastro del sanwich, se pasa un agua rápida y se arrastra hasta la cama.

Está tan cansado, dios... Sólo espera poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas y cierra los ojos, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no sea Steve, fallando miserablemente. No es hasta que pone una almohada a su lado y la abraza que el sueño asoma las orejas y odia, odia la necesidad de la compañía del recuerdo de un Steve de 50 kg a su lado para hacerle conciliar el sueño porque no es más que un recordatorio que sin él no es nadie.

No es nada...

Se despierta casi dos horas más tarde, hambriento. No ha traído más comida consigo y ahora... ahora no tiene ganas de levantarse y buscar.

Ahora se puede permitir que no haya comida en la nevera, no como en 1940 cuando el cuerpo de Steve necesitaba las calorías. No, el Steve de ahora no lo necesita para llegar a final de mes, ni para que le cuiden las espaldas. Una fuerte punzada en el corazón le hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Es su culpa que Steve se haya ido. Bucky no vale su tiempo, no vale su atención, recuerda mientras jadea contra la almohada y las lágrimas resbalan por la comisura de sus ojos.

Él sólo quiere olvidar. Olvidar lo que nunca ha tenido.

Sólo quiere volver a dormir, porque mientras sueña no recuerda a Steve. Así que cierra los ojos y se deja hundir en el mundo de los sueños.

Donde están Hydra, donde está la guerra, donde está el Soldado de Invierno.

Donde nunca está Steve.

Pero el sueño no llega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sufrid conmigo...


	5. Semana 3

El piso de Steve es... lúgubre, no hay otra palabra para definirlo mejor. Hay algunas cajas aquí y allí, y una buena biblioteca de libros de autoayuda y de psicología. Sam les echa un vistazo y sabe que son buenos. Steve le contó que durante los 5 años que estuvieron desaparecidos estuvo liderando una terapia de grupo contra la pérdida de los seres queridos.

Al principio Sam se enorgulleció, al menos hasta saber que era una gran mentira porque Steve era incapaz de seguir adelante con la gran pérdida que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Y justo cuando logra recuperar a todo el mundo va y se larga al pasado.

-¿Quieres un café?- pregunta aún serio. Desde que Barnes se ha ido Steve ha estado hosco, insufrible.

O puede ser que se haya vuelto un amargado en los 7 años en el pasado...

-Si gracias- dice Sam consciente que Steve lo está... acechando. Joder con el instinto de sabueso de este hombre.

-¿Te ha llamado?- le pregunta directamente mientras le sirve el café en una bonita taza nueva. Ni siquiera le ha quitado la etiqueta con el precio.

-He estado dándole vueltas a la partida de Barnes. Me di cuenta que él no esperaba tu regreso y pienso que tuvisteis una charla previa a tu viaje al pasado. Quiero decir, si tuviese alguien que literalmente me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si desapareciese, quizás tendría que ponerlo sobre aviso para evitar una situación embarazosa- contesta Sam muy consciente de no haber contestado la pregunta de Steve. Y si la mirada seria y la ceja alzada significan algo, Steve también lo ha notado.

-Sí, se lo expliqué. ¿Te ha llamado o no?- Sam suspira porque Steve está en modo ariete y es mucho más divertido cuando no está al otro lado de esa mirada evaluadora con patitas de gallo. Sam tardará en acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto.

-Steve, vosotros estabais muy, muy unidos. Algunos incluso pensaban que erais... ya sabes, más que amigos- Sam se remueve inquieto. Nunca ha querido pisar este terreno con Steve, pensando que ya lo resolverían entre ellos.

Y ahora les ha explotado en la cara.

-No lo éramos. Nunca fuimos amantes, si es lo que estás preguntando- Sam alza una ceja notando que ha pescado algo.

-No se necesita ser amantes para estar en una relación sentimental, Steve. La cual cosa me lleva a pensar si estabais en una relación pero no hablabais al respecto- continua Sam con una actitud relajada y profesional mientras nota la tensión en los hombros del súper-soldado.

-No estábamos en una relación- mirada huidiza, baja la barbilla para mirar su propio café... ¿se avergüenza Steve? ¿De Barnes, de sí mismo o de esta conversación?

-Vamos, chico grande, necesito un poco de sinceridad aquí. Estoy intentando ayudar a Barnes- La mirada láser de Steve y las cejas fruncidas hacen que los sentimientos de culpabilidad hablen por su boca –Puedo decirte que al menos está bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Yo...- Steve suspira y cierra los ojos por un momento, dudando hasta donde compartir. -Siempre me gustó Bucky, pero cuando éramos jóvenes ser gay era algo repugnante y peligroso, así que nunca dije nada. Además él salía con todas esas chicas... En fin, en el ejército conocí a Peggy y era maravillosa. Tuve un flechazo, Sam, no me avergüenza reconocerlo. Bucky fue el primero en felicitarme y me animó a ir detrás de ella. Y aunque me seguía gustando, también estaba Peggy-

Steve dejó la taza de café en el fregadero y abrió el congelador, sacando una gran tarrina de helado de chocolate y dos cucharas grandes. Y galletas de avena.

Oh, chico, ahora sí que estaban hablando de sentimientos, con mayúsculas.

-Pero bueno, estrellé el avión, me desperté casi 70 años más tarde y ya no había Bucky ni Peggy-

Hace una pausa para coger una gran cucharada de helado y meterla en la boca, pero sus ojos no miran a Sam. Parece que le es más sencillo cuando simplemente habla consigo mismo en voz alta.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté salir con algunas de las chicas que me proponía Natasha. Mi corazón seguía siendo una piedra, no me podía olvidar de ninguno de los dos- reconoció suspirando tristemente.

-Y cuando apareció Bucky me agarré a él como a un clavo ardiendo. Porque vi la oportunidad de redimirme. Peggy estaba muriéndose y Bucky... dios, todo lo que Hydra le hizo, no podía permitirlo. Sam, era un buen hombre, era el mejor hombre que he tenido a mi lado y no se merecía eso- los ojos de Steve tienen un brillo misterioso y su cara hace algunas arrugas que ahora son fáciles de discernir como angustia o tristeza.

-¿Lo amabas?- le pregunta con dulzura.

-Una vez conoces a Bucky no puedes no amarle, Sam- le contesta con una sonrisa triste. Sam está en plenas facultades para desmentirlo pero no va a meter la pata aquí.

-Pero te fuiste al pasado con Peggy- apunta a lo obvio.

Otra cucharada enorme en la tarrina de chocolate y otro suspiro triste de Steve.

-Si, al menos podía optar a uno de los dos grandes amores que he tenido en esta vida-

-¿Pero alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías por él?- Steve alza la vista del helado para mirarlo.

-No, Sam. Bucky no estaba bien y procuré no agobiarlo aún más con mis sentimientos porque no quería abrumarlo. Lo primero era su recuperación después de 70 años como esclavo- declara plano mientras pone una buena cucharada de helado encima de la galleta y se la come.

Sam tomó también un pedazo de helado de chocolate -Pero sabías de sus sentimientos. ¿Alguna vez te… te lo dijo?-

Steve resopla sin humor -Nunca. Hablábamos mucho por Skype, ya sabes. Y cuando nos encontrábamos era... era fácil, un poco tenso porque dios sabe que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre pensé que tendríamos tiempo pero luego vino Thanos y después de eso la desaparición de la mitad del planeta. Entiende Sam que pasaron 5 largos años devanándonos los sesos pensando cómo arreglar lo que sucedió, llorando las pérdidas y con la esperanza colgando de un hilo. No fue hasta que volvió Scott Lang que se nos abrió la posibilidad de movernos en el tiempo.

-¿Fue cuando pensaste en volver con Peggy?-

Steve suspira y su cara hace cosas muy expresivas. Sam no está acostumbrado a ello –No, no fue hasta que volví a 1950 y la vi que me pasó la posibilidad por la mente. Ella aún tenía una foto mía en el escritorio, ¿sabes?-

-Y entonces tus sentimientos por ella volvieron con fuerza-

-No volvieron. Nunca se habían ido, simplemente apareció la oportunidad que se me robó en primer lugar- le dice con mirada desafiante.

-Vale, entonces te das cuenta de tener finalmente la posibilidad de estar con Peggy. ¿Qué pasa con Barnes?-

-Tuve que hacer una elección, Sam. Y la hice-

-Volver al pasado y amar a Peggy era más fácil, ¿no?- le pregunta como quien habla del tiempo.

-Yo quería paz, Sam. Quería una casa con jardín, hijos, un hogar con una persona que me amase como yo la amaba. ¿Crees que iba a tener eso con Bucky? ¿En serio?- le pregunta con desdén Steve.

Los ojos de Sam se abren ante la… la ignorancia, la crudeza. No duda que sí, con Barnes hubiese obtenido todas esas cosas excepto, quizás, paz. Y no porque Bucky no se la pueda proporcionar sino porque el espíritu de Steve no está en ello.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí, Steve?- le pregunta plano.

Steve lo mira paralizado. Por un segundo casi parece que le tiemble el labio inferior pero se pasa las manos por la cara y de repente parece que el peso del mundo lo aplasta. No se ve mayor, se ve viejo.

-Ya sabes que el matrimonio con Peggy no fue bien…-

¿Qué no obtuviste? ¿Hogar con valla blanca? ¿Hijos? ¿O una esposa amorosa que te amase como tú la amabas? Sam se muerde la lengua pero las preguntas rebotan en su cerebro.

-… y uno de los motivos es porque no me pude olvidar de Bucky- dice de mala gana. De mala gana, ¡como si fuese culpa de Barnes!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Sam porque a estas alturas no va a presuponer nada.

-Estaba siendo torturado por Hydra, Sam. En mi cabeza continuaba teniendo todos los datos del informe del Soldado de Invierno, sabía dónde estaba, qué le estaban haciendo. Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda por tener una buena vida mientras él estaba siendo despojado de toda su humanidad pero no podía hacer nada al respecto-

-Espera, ¿le culpas del fracaso de tu matrimonio?- Sam no se puede creer este giro de los acontecimientos.

-¡No! Jesús, Sam, no quiero decir eso…- Steve se pasa las manos por la cara y cabello y mira a Sam con culpabilidad. –De eso se encargaron nuestros caracteres. Resulta que Peggy y yo nos parecemos mucho...- reconoce Steve.

Sam le cree. Imagina por un segundo tener a dos Capitanes América y le entran ganas de comprar un billete sólo de ida a la Patagonia.

-Lo sigo amando, Sam. Con Peggy fue como la llama de una cerilla, y cuando estuvimos juntos pasó a ser un gran incendio pero se extinguió. Con el tiempo se extinguió…- reconoce con un suspiro –Pero Bucky para mí siempre ha sido lo más parecido al hogar, la chimenea delante la cual me calentaba y me hacía sentir seguro. Eso no ha cambiado en estos largos años. No se convirtió en rescoldos ni en ceniza, siempre calentando mi corazón incluso con el paso del tiempo y mi matrimonio fallido-

-Pero llevas sin estar con Bucky casi 12 años- le dice Sam planamente.

-Sí, lo sé- le dice mientras come otra gran cucharada de helado.

-Steve, no sé ni por dónde empezar- reconoce Sam y se pregunta brevemente qué pasó con el genio táctico que una vez conoció -Te lo expongo desde otro punto de vista, a ver qué opinas- le dice

-Sientes atracción hacia tu mejor amigo, que está lidiando con una depresión y con el trastorno de estrés post-traumático, reaprendiendo cosas sencillas como la capacidad de elección después de ser desprogramado, lo que es en sí mismo una locura y una putada. Déjame decirte que no eras nada sutil, Steve, y que si tenía dos ojos en la cara, y sé que los tiene, sabe que estabas muy tierno con él. Así que mientras estáis tonteando él se muere, pasan cinco años en los que llevas la pérdida fatal, Steve, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta. Y entonces cuando él vuelve y teniendo en cuenta que lo que recuerda es que hasta hace dos días literalmente estabais tonteando, va y le sueltas que te vas al pasado para vivir con tu amor de juventud- concluye para meterse una cucharada de helado de chocolate en la boca. Va a necesitar el azúcar a kilos.

-Y entonces Barnes, una persona depresiva, silenciosa y tímida, si, no me mires así, Barnes es tímido, te da la enhorabuena con la cara desencajada y el corazón en pedazos, y tú le crees y piensas que todo está bien- le dice apuntándole con la cuchara.

-Steve, ¿te has leído esos libros o los tienes sólo para decorar la estantería? Porque permíteme preguntarte qué crees que le pasa a una persona con problemas de confianza que da palos de ciego hacia lo que es una relación no basada en la codependencia y la necesidad de sobrevivir cuando de repente le sueltan que no es lo suficientemente bueno y adiós muy buenas que me voy con otra- el tono mordaz sobra, Sam lo sabe, pero la estupidez de su amigo ha creado un grandísimo problema

-¡El me felicitó y me recomendó comprar números de lotería!- contesta Steve, pero ambos saben que es una excusa porque no, después de jactarse de conocer a Buck como la palma de su mano no pensó en cómo le podía partir el corazón.

– ¿Cuantas herramientas para enfrentar esta situación tiene Barnes ahora mismo para recuperarse de este hachazo? Te doy una pista, las AKA y las Colt no cuentan- prosigue Sam con ironía -Y ahora dices que has vuelto a por él porque lo amas. Menos mal…-

-¡A mí no me hables así, Sam!- le grita Steve con las manos en la mesa y el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante. Sam alza las cejas y se incorpora. No se puede creer que este hombre sea el mismo Steve que conoce. Quizás sí que debería haber moderado su tono pero Sam ya ha escuchado lo suficiente. Steve ha tenido doce años de ventaja en lidiar con la mierda y Sam ha resucitado hace apenas un par de semanas, y ahora está preocupado por Barnes de una manera que Steve no parece entender.

-Vaya. Solo... vaya... me has dejado sin palabras, Steve- dice mientras toma la chaqueta.

-Eres un imbécil, Steve, y no eres consciente del estado en el que has dejado a Barnes, sino temerías por él- le dice mientras ya está caminando hacia la puerta. Una mano en el hombro lo detiene

-Sam, perdona. No quería actuar así pero estoy un poco desesperado. Bucky nunca ha huido de mí…- reconoce, y su cara delata el dolor y el miedo que le come el corazón –Temo por Bucky, sé que tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando me vio y eso no es bueno desde ningún ángulo posible, por eso quiero ayudarle pero ahora no sé dónde está-

Sam se detiene al lado de la puerta y reflexiona hasta qué punto confiar en él. Este no es su Steve, ese hombre desapareció hace dos semanas y doce años. Este hombre pierde los papeles donde no toca y Sam cree que puede hacer más daño que bien.

-Déjame pensar qué hacer y por ahora no te metas. Quiero que confíe en mí, al menos-

-Estoy seguro de que confía en mí- se queja Steve, y hasta cierto punto tiene razón. Si estuviese en peligro, muy probablemente Barnes saldría de la nada armado hasta los dientes para ayudarlo.

Y probablemente luego huiría del lugar.

Sam suspira. No va a ser tan sencillo.


	6. Semana 4

Sam lleva 3 días de misión y no está concentrado, lo sabe. Y la mirada de lobo de Steve sobre él no ayuda, maldito madurito que no sabe cuando permitir el relevo generacional...

Tiene un mal presentimiento. La semana está a punto de finalizar y Barnes aún no ha llamado. Además mientras está en misión tampoco podrá cogerle el teléfono, menos aún con Steve acechándolo como una sombra.

Y al final después de otra tarde de acción, encuentra una llamada perdida de un teléfono oculto. Nota los nervios enroscarse traicioneros.

-Estás mirando mucho el teléfono. ¿Qué esperas? ¿La llamada de tu novia?- dice con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

No, de tu ex, idiota.

En el momento en el que se puede escapar de la presencia de Steve rellama al teléfono, pero está apagado y sin contestador. Toda la esperanza se va a la mierda, estando solo y actuando de espaldas a Steve no puede hacerlo.

Necesita ayuda.

Cuando llega al apartamento que tiene en la antigua torre Stark (su piso resultó alquilado cuando sucedió el chasquido) le pide a Friday el teléfono de Shuri. T'Challa probablemente tenga sus propios problemas ahora...

*** *** ***

-Hola, ¿eres Shuri?- pregunta con dudas la voz al otro lado.

-Si, quién eres y como has conseguido mi teléfono?- responde Shuri mientras sigue comprobando una serie de datos.

-Sam, Sam Wilson. ¿Te suena Falcon?- dice la otra voz con inseguridad.

-Ah, hola Sam. Claro que sé quien eres, no seas idiota. ¿Pasa algo?- ese tono la ha hecho parar y prestar el 100% de atención.

Hay una pausa antes de que Sam vuelva a hablar, como si estuviese ordenando sus pensamientos -Emm, me preguntaba si sabías algo de Bucky Barnes. Ya sabes, el Lobo Blanco-

Shuri alza una ceja. Se supone que Bucky está con ellos -¿Algo como qué? ¿Está bien?- pregunta mientras el todo de los ordenadores detrás no cesan.

-Solo quiero saber si se ha puesto en contacto contigo o T'Challa recientemente- Sam está tenso, lo nota.

-Hablamos hace tres días. Necesitaba un envío de material- hace un silencio mientras piensa -Me dijo que estabais juntos en dar caza a Hydra. ¿Ha desaparecido?- pregunta con preocupación.

Se extiende entre ellos el silencio.

-Sam, sé claro conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?- exige. Shuri ya no parece la jovencita que conoció en Wakanda cuando se iban a enfrentar a Thanos. Ahora es una mujer con la cabeza muy bien amueblada.

-¿Material quieres decir armas y ese tipo de cosas?- dice con un hilo de voz Sam.

-Si, y algunos explosivos, EMP y una nueva armadura- Shuri se acuerda de algo que en su momento no pensó que fuese muy relevante -Y otra máscara inferior. Ya le dije que no me parecía buena idea, pero insistió y no le di más vueltas...-

Shuri abandona los datos en pantalla y se levanta de la silla, nerviosa. -Sam, dime ahora mismo qué sucede o te juro que envio las relaciones diplomáticas de Wakanda a la mierda- Shuri suda, tiene una piedra en el estómago.

Está asustada.

-Ey, Shuri, no te pongas en lo peor. Simplemente le han pasado muchas cosas malas en poco tiempo...- Shuri mira el teléfono con incredulidad mientras rebufa indignada y le recuerda a Sam los 70 años, lo que tuvo que vivir para romperse de esa manera, lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir -Bueno, lleva unas semanas muy duras...-

-Tiene que ver con Rogers, ¿no? Sobre la tarde que fue a devolver las piedras y volvió rozando los cincuenta y fardando de haberse casado con Peggy Carter-

Sam carraspea. Hay ira en la voz de Shuri. -Bueno, puede que no le haya sentado bien a Barnes. Sabes que estaban muy unidos...-

-Si muy unidos quieres decir enamorado hasta las trancas, si que lo sé- Shuri suspira triste por su amigo. -Así que Bucky tiene el corazón roto y se ha largado sin decir nada. No puedo culparlo, hombre. Quizás tarde en recuperarse, pero nunca pudo estar lejos de Rogers por mucho tiempo-

-Cuando vuelvas a hablar con él... ¿le puedes pedir que vaya unos días a Wakanda con alguna excusa? Conmigo no se reunirá y tú le puedes dar un buen vistazo, ver si está bien...-

-Claro, Sam. Me pongo a ello y te mantendré informado. Pero... no le digas nada a Steve. Si Bucky quiere mantener la distancia respeta su decisión-

Sam respira. Afortunadamente Shuri también lo conoce y se preocupa por él -No pensaba hacerlo, aunque Steve está presionando muy duro para hablar con él-

-¿Por qué? ¿Bucky no ha hablado con él?-

Sam se pasa la mano por la cara con cansancio -No, se niega a hablar con él o a verlo. Eso parece haber encendido algún tipo de botón en Steve-

-Rogers está cargado de determinación cuando se trata de los demás, especialmente de Bucky- Shuri no opina, y hace bien.

Estará al lado de su amigo que es lo que importa.


	7. Semana 4

Bucky cojea hasta el jeep que le ha traído hasta la vieja base de Hydra a los pies de la fría costa de Noruega. No entiende por qué cojones habían 20 soldados protegiendo polvo, óxido y moho, pero todos ellos han luchado hasta el final.

Si, no estaba lo suficientemente informado. A veces pasa y se asume el riesgo. En este caso se ha saldado con un par de tiros en la pierna y varios cortes y moretones, pero lo importante es que la base se ha hundido hasta sus cimientos y ahora es sólo una tumba para los cuerpos que nadie vendrá a buscar. Ha conseguido algunas cosas que no le van a ir nada mal; productos que le inyectaban cuando el Soldado se volvía errático. Químicos que evitaban el dolor.

Y algunas de las fórmulas con los que se creaban.

Bueno, lo principal es sacar las balas y cerrar las heridas. Afortunadamente están incrustadas en el músculo y no han tocado una arteria importante.

Se aparta unos cuantos kilómetros por si acaso, nunca se es lo suficientemente paranoico con Hydra por en medio, cuando se detiene y empieza a practicarse los primeros auxilios. El maletero está equipado para ello y tiene suficientes conocimientos, el Soldado tenía que poder sobrevivir al fin y al cabo.

Balas fuera, grapas que muerden con rabia la carne adolorida y le hacen apretar la mandíbula, y finalmente gasas. Cuando por fin se sienta en el coche con tranquilidad para estirar la pierna se da cuenta que tiene varias llamadas perdidas en sus cuentas kimoyo.

Justo entonces vuelve a sonar.

No piensa cogerle el teléfono con las pintas que tiene ahora. La cara está manchada de sangre por un corte en la cabeza y la hinchazón del pómulo se notaría demasiado. Abre la comunicación de voz nada más.

-¡Hey! ¿como está mi chico blanco favorito?- le dice Shuri con voz juguetona y eso le hace sonreír pese a lo viejo y cansado que se siente por dentro.

-Oh, bien, por aquí limpiando, ya sabes. ¿Y como está mi princesa favorita?- le pregunta con humor.

-Pues deseando verte, Bucky, y me has dejado con las ganas. ¿Estás con compañía? ¿O es que te avergüenzas de mí?- Un bufido escapa de los labios de Bucky pero la pregunta es peliaguda.

-No, estoy en la montaña a oscuras y no quiero que ninguna luz delate mi posición- hace una pausa mientras mide las palabras que va a decir -Sabes que yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti, ¿verdad?-

-Eso espero, Bucky. No quiero romperme un dedo pateando ese pálido culo tuyo. ¿Cuando puedes venir a Wakanda? Estoy pensando algunas piezas de equipo que me gustaría discutir contigo. Además seguro que echas en falta a esa cabra loca tuya-

-No la llames así, Billie siempre fue una cantante extraordinaria pero incomprendida- le dice con fingida indignación. Esa cabra hacía innecesario tener un perro de custodia, berreaba como una posesa a la mínima que alguien entraba en sus campos...

-Si, bueno, definitivamente el jazz no es lo mio. ¿entonces cuando vienes?-

-Em, déjame mirarlo y te digo, pero no creo que pueda antes de dos semanas. Hay muchos rastros frescos que si abandono quizás no recupere-

-Dime algo la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte...- le dice con voz divertida.

-Claro, te llamaré. Cuídate Shuri-

-Tú también, Bucky. Y recuerda descansar-

Bucky se limpia de rastros de sangre, se cambia de ropa y con la gorra y las gafas es otra persona más invisible en la carretera mientras piensa en sus cabras nombradas por las mejores cantantes de jazz de su época: Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, Sarah Vaughan, Dina Washington y Peggy... Peggy Lee. El nombre de Peggy no lo asocia con la alegre cabra rojiza con barba negra y un cuerno roto, le viene a la mente Steve, Steve con Peggy. Steve acariciando la piel de Peggy. Steve besando a Peggy...

Al final para al lado de la carretera cuando nota que la bilis sube por la garganta y sale del coche para vomitar. Apenas sale nada, hace muchas horas que no come y ahora tiene el estómago como una piedra.

Steve desnudando a Peggy...

Un poco más de bilis sale por boca y nariz y rebusca un pañuelo en el bolsillo para limpiar los restos. Le tiemblan las manos y el calor parece que haya huido de su cuerpo. Se siente frío, helado hasta el tuétano.

Y se siente culpable.

¿Por qué no se puede alegrar por su mejor amigo? ¿Tan mala persona es? ¿Tan egoísta?

_Despierta, Barnes, es lo que hay. Todo el mundo sigue adelante con su vida. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una casita con una cerca blanca y rodeado de niños?_

Por el amor de dios, es el Soldado de Invierno. Sus manos rezuman sangre de inocentes y no se merece un futuro.

No se merece a Steve.

No se merece el perdón.

Se arrodilla en la fría y húmeda tierra con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Las nubes cubren el océano y el viento es frío y cortante. A su alrededor los tremendos bosques noruegos aúllan con el viento.

En algún momento se ha puesto a llover, porque cuando se recupera de la desconexión está calado hasta los huesos y temblando de frío. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado alienado pero se mete en el coche antes de acabar empapando el vendaje de la pierna.

Ante él se extiende la carretera interminable pero tiene el cerebro lleno de algodón. El tranquilo golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal le invita a dormir así que aparca en un merendero tranquilo, se baja la gorra y cierra los ojos. Tiene un breve pensamiento sobre limpiar la sangre que hay en el equipo táctico negro con correas que le ha diseñado Shuri y que ha guardado en el maletero, pero piensa que puede esperar un par de horas.

Además la sangre no se ve en el color negro, y el azul siempre fue el color de Steve...


	8. Semana 5

-¡No me jodas, Sam!- le grita Steve con los ojos centelleantes de ira -Sé que te ha estado llamando ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

Sam no sabe qué hacer con este Steve. Está nervioso e irritable 24 horas al día y ha convertido su misión en la vida recuperar a Buck, y no está llevando nada bien este vacío que le ha hecho su ex-mejor amigo.

-Steve, tranquilízate- le pide con las manos alzadas en un gesto pacificador pero no puede evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

-No sé por qué lo estás ocultando de mi, Sam. Jamás pensé que me traicionarías de esta manera...- le dice con un tono mordaz y desdeñoso.

Sam sabe que no debe morder el anzuelo, pero Steve se lo está poniendo muy difícil -Vamos, hombre, sabes que jamás te traicionaría. No deberías pensar así de mi...- le contesta apaciblemente aunque bajo la piel no puede evitar notar que empieza a estar hasta las narices de sus exigencias.

-¡Mientes! Bucky me necesita, ¡podría estar siendo capturado por Hydra en este preciso momento! Ya has visto el tour de venganza en el que está metido...-

-Si, Steve, lo he visto-

-¡Debería estar con él, joder!-

Deberías haber estado con él antes, pedazo de imbécil. Antes de crear la herida profunda y supurante en su corazón lleno de remiendos y parches...

-Steve, mírame. Necesita tiempo para poner sus asuntos en orden, ¿de acuerdo? No hablamos de un flipado aficionado al paintball, es el puto Soldado de Invierno- contesta sin seguridad real en la que respaldarse. También le parece una idea terrible perseguir a Hydra sólo -Y harías bien en recordar sus fortalezas, no sólo sus debilidades- muerde con sarcasmo Sam.

-Sé que es fuerte. Resistió una caída imposible. Soportó años de tortura y condicionamiento, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Lo recuerdas tú, Steve?- le espeta y los ojos azules se estrechan en unas rendijas insondables que le provocan un pequeño repelús. Steve se alza en toda su envergadura, intimidante pese a sus patas de gallo y su cabello más plateado que rubio.

Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y Sam siente que su amistad está siendo reevaluada.

-Si vuelves a hablar con él, dile que le echo de menos. Dile que al menos me llame...- le pide con voz comedida antes de abandonar el hall del edificio de los Vengadores.

Sam no le va a decir de qué hablan. No piensa ni mencionar su nombre en la siguiente conversación porque sabe que es la manera más rápida para que Barnes cuelgue el teléfono y lo que está intentando es crear un vínculo sólido, ser una muleta en la que confíe para apoyarse cuando lo necesite.

*** *** ***

Steve se dirige a su apartamento en la torre. Tiene la impresión que ha estado desperdiciando el tiempo y que no debería haber confiado tanto en el criterio de Sam. Aunque es un buen consejero de veteranos, está claro que después de sus estudios durante el tiempo del lapso Steve está más capacitado para hacer una correcta valoración de lo que necesita Bucky.

Y Bucky necesita ayuda. Su ayuda.

-Friday, ¿siguen activos mis protocolos prioritarios de seguridad?- pregunta mientras deja la chaqueta abandonada de cualquier manera en el sofá.

-Si, Capitán Rogers- contesta dócilmente.

-Bien, grava todas las llamadas que Sam Wilson reciba de números extraños o teléfonos ocultos. Y no le pongas sobre aviso, exploro una posible brecha de seguridad de los Vengadores- le pide mientras se deja caer en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano.

-Muy bien, Capitán Rogers-

Se siente inquieto en su piel sin una dirección clara hacia la que apuntar. El mundo tampoco está tranquilo y es irritante cómo sigue perdiendo el tiempo de aquí para allí salvando el día mientras nadie le ayuda a él.

Sam y Nat al menos le ayudaron a buscar a Bucky durante los dos años que estuvo desaparecido después de Insight. No entiende por qué es diferente ahora.

Y sabe, maldita sea, que si Buck sigue siendo tan bueno en el escondite va a tener que jugar sucio.


	9. Semana 7

-¿Wilson?- preguntó una voz dubitativa.

-¡Hey, Barnes! Me alegra oírte de nuevo, amigo. ¿Como has estado?- le pregunta Sam con voz suave y alegre. Quiere transmitir una buena bienvenida, hacerle saber que la amistad es genuina. Eso claramente descoloca la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Uh, bien, supongo- una pausa indecisa hace que Sam tome el control de la conversación antes de que se vuelva más incómoda.

-Hace ya dos semanas que no me has llamado, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta- le contesta con humor -Y echaba de menos esa agradable voz tuya. Me supo mal no poder atender tu última llamada, estaba en una misión y no era... un entorno seguro para una conversación- Y sin mencionar el nombre de Steve le ha dejado claro que mantendrá su promesa.

-...Ah, perdón. No sabía si volver a llamar. No quiero ser una carga, pero... te lo prometí...- Barnes no parece estar preparado para una charla de corazón a corazón, y Sam piensa aprovecharlo.

-Bueno, Barnes, siempre eres bienvenido a llamarme, o incluso si quieres quedar un día para un café. Tú eres el que pone los límites, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que quieras y hasta donde lo quieras-

La amabilidad se siente inmerecida pero... buena. Hay otra pausa antes de que la voz gastada de Barnes conteste -Umm, no estoy cerca de DC precisamente pero gracias por la invitación- responde en voz baja.

-¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que me encantaba hacer cuando viajaba era picotear comida autóctona. Nunca me quedaba en el restaurante pero siempre que podía me pedía 4 o 5 platos típicos para llevar y disfrutarlos en la tranquilidad del hotel o base. Fue así como caí enamorado del arroz frito crujiente de Iran, ¡aunque ocasionalmente me llevaba una sorpresa desagradable!- Wilson se ríe con suavidad y camaradería y Barnes piensa en lo poco y mal que está comiendo, y lo imprudente que es abandonar su salud de esta manera. Tampoco es que lo esté planeando, pero las cosas siguen sucediendo a su alrededor y está muy, muy cansado de tener que destinar recursos en temas no inmediatos. Toda su energía mental y física está enfocada hacia un solo objetivo: Hydra.

_No pienses en tu objetivo principal. No pienses en él... _Su corazón se inunda de dolor al recordar a Steve probando la comida de Wakanda, comida que preparó él mismo con un solo brazo según la receta de la madre de Amosa y Moussa, los niños más curiosos de su aldea.

La sonrisa de Steve era tierna, cálida y sus ojos...

Su mente vuelve a conectar en algún momento con la voz de Wilson al teléfono.

-¿Te he hablado alguna vez de un pequeño restaurante en Córsega en el que cocinan los mismos platos desde hace mas de 500 años? Todo son recetas de la antigua Roma, como flores de calabaza rellenas y vino de dátiles- Sam suspira con anhelo -No te diré que son deliciosas, pero el choque de sabores no deja a nadie indiferente. Me gustaría ir un día contigo, Barnes. Además te podría hacer de guía turístico, me conozco muy bien la zona- El amable ofrecimiento de Wilson tranquiliza las inquietudes de Barnes al hablar sin un marco de tiempo concreto.

-Gracias Wilson, quizás algún día. Creo que no he estado nunca en Córsega- añade.

-Hey, ¿estás bien equipado? Un viaje puede ser una fuente de descubrimiento personal inacabable pero siempre que no se convierta en una lucha por la supervivencia. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Que no estás solo. Que puedes contar conmigo. Con nosotros para lo que necesites-

-No es necesario que te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme solo, Wilson- le contesta entre incómodo y cálido por esa actitud protectora.

-Ya lo se, Barnes. Eres un superviviente- Y joder si lo es, lleva sobreviviendo contra todo pronóstico desde 1943 -... pero también sé que a veces las cosas más pequeñas se convierten en grandes rocas difíciles de superar. Aun recuerdo los 5 meses en los que no tenía energía ni para lavarme los dientes, o afeitarme...-

Wilson es mucho más inteligente de lo que nadie le da crédito, se da cuenta Barnes. Hablando de su propia experiencia está creando una comparación a ciegas pero muy acertada del estado anímico en el que se encuentra él mismo sin tener que hacerlo hablar, pero obligándolo a reflexionar sobre ello.

A enfrentarse a ello.

Ni siquiera tiene un cepillo de dientes en su maleta y el cabello está sucio, grasiento y acartonado. Su ropa le viene grande y en breve el cinturón dejará de tener agujeros suficientes. Bucky, no, Barnes sabe que sufre una depresión. La psiquiatra que lo trataba en Wakanda ayudó pero luego llegó Thanos y después...

¿Cuantas semanas han pasado desde que resucitó?

¿Y para Steve? ¿Cuantos años han pasado?

¿Y por qué importa? Piensa mientras nota otro pinchazo en el pecho y en los ojos.

-Bueno, afortunadamente el suero me impide coger caries. Pequeñas bendiciones...- contesta Barnes, pero su voz ha hecho algo raro y Wilson lo ha captado.

-¿Estás bien Barnes? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- La piel se le pone de gallina pese a la agradable y confidente voz de consejero de Wilson. La lengua parece más gruesa en su boca y decide que ya lleva demasiado rato al teléfono.

-Gracias, pero no. Me voy a ir comprar algunas cosas. Me acabo de dar cuenta que me he quedado sin pasta de dientes- dice con un humor que no siente pero Wilson se ríe igual. Ambos reconocen que ha dado en la diana pero al menos va a solucionar eso.

-¿Tienes algun correo electrónico? Internet es muy útil, no solo para rastrear gente. Me gustaría enviarte algunas cosas que pueden ayudar. No habrá examen, no te preocupes- añade para aliviar la tensión.

Barnes valora la propuesta. Tiene varios correos que no supondrían ningún riesgo y le da uno de ellos, un galimatías de letras y números.

-Wow, ¡va a ser un desafío escribir el correo en primer lugar! Pero gracias, hombre, espero que te guste lo que te iré enviando-

-Si, bueno, no me lo llenes de mierda o pondré todo tu correo en la bandeja de no deseados...- le contesta Barnes mientras mira cuando efectivo tiene en la cartera. -Adiós Wilson. Y gracias- contesta torpemente.

-Hasta pronto Barnes. Un fuerte abrazo y espero tu próxima llamada. Ya sabes que no tienes por qué limitarte a una a la semana, ¿eh?-

Barnes resopla. -Si bueno, ya veremos como ando de tiempo-

Cuando sale del hotel en el que se ha instalado aun no es mediodía y las tiendas están abiertas. Entra en el primer supermercado y compra cosas que sabe que debería haber pensado antes en ellas. Cepillo de dientes, maquinilla de afeitar, unas tijeras, champú y suavizante para el cabello, un cepillo... la lista es larga pero no lo había echado de menos antes. Los hoteluchos tienen esas pequeñas pastillitas de jabón que ha usado para todo: piel, cabello, ropa...

Si, Wilson es muy inteligente, piensa mientras come unos dulces de jengibre que ha comprado en la panadería de camino y nota el sabor picante y fresco en la lengua.

Pero intentará ser más previsor. Como ha dicho, a veces es tan simple como pasar por una panadería y comprar cinco cosas aleatorias para tener a mano...

*** *** ***

Sam escucha el quinjet despegar del hangar pero no le da mayor importancia.

No al menos hasta que se reúne con Wanda y Bruce para cenar, pero Steve no aparece por ninguna parte.


	10. Semana 7

Steve se acerca al hombre que juguetea tranquilamente con el móvil en la recepción del hotelucho. En cuanto levanta la vista lo reconoce. Ha estado saliendo en misiones y las cámaras lo han filmado con su nuevo look: encanecido y mayor, pero no menos determinado.

Le enseña una foto reciente de Bucky a través del dispositivo Stark y el hombre colabora con pasión.

-Está en la habitación 114. Se hospeda desde hace un par de días. ¿Es peligroso?-

-No, no lo es, pero esté atento. ¿Tiene llave maestra?-

Ambos se acercan a la puerta y el conserje pica con los nudillos con la primera excusa que se le ocurre -¿Oiga? Disculpe, tengo una queja de escape de agua. ¿Está ahí?-

Ni un solo ruido procede del interior y Steve le hace una señal para que abra la puerta.

-Voy a entrar, necesito revisar el escape de agua...- El pobre hombre está sudando de los nervios pero hace lo que le piden y se aparta. Al fin y al cabo este es un asunto de los Vengadores.

Steve entra y revisa rápidamente la habitación. Es pequeña y barata, y algunas de las pertenencias de Bucky están en ellas.

-Quédese abajo. Si lo ve no haga nada, ya me encargaré yo- le ordena el Capitán América y el pobre tipo se cuadra como un soldado. Por fin un poco de colaboración gratuita...

Steve cierra la puerta pero no se mueve un pelo hasta que los pasos del hombre desaparecen en el pasillo. Entonces es cuando se permite absorber todo lo que se despliega enfrente suyo.

La cama está hecha pero con alguna arruga. Agarra la almohada y aspira el olor de Bucky. Sentimientos encontrados lo inundan, la añoranza se mezcla con una imprecisa sensación de ofensa, de agravio. No se deja dominar por ellas y sigue buscando en la habitación. Hay un petate lleno de ropa en el armario, un par de teléfonos con la batería fuera y un pequeño portátil apagado pero enchufado. En el baño Steve puede oler el champú y acondicionador que Bucky ha elegido, la nota de manzanas verdes le parece inspiradora pero la cantidad de cabellos largos que encuentra en el cepillo no le tranquiliza. El cepillo de dientes aún está húmedo y en la papelera encuentra el envoltorio en el que venía junto con algunas... gasas ensangrentadas.

Mierda.

Se dirige a la mochila de nuevo y empieza a abrir sin miramientos. La ropa está doblada de forma compacta y las que están envueltas en bolsas de plástico tienen sangre seca. Entre ella encuentra un par de pistolas y 4 cuchillos de combate, mantenidos de forma impoluta.

No hay ni rastro de la munición o de un solo documento que de una pista de lo que está haciendo actualmente, así que Steve empieza a buscar escondrijos a los que la paranoia de Bucky es tan aficionada.

Tarda, pero encuentra algunos fármacos sin nombre en jeringuillas que le ponen la piel de gallina.

*** *** ***

Barnes vuelve hacia el Hotel apenas quince minutos más tarde y justo en el momento en el que pasa por la recepción del hotel y el hombre lo mira nervioso, sabe que algo anda mal. Se detiene en seco a la expectativa e inmediatamente el hombre, desencajado, busca con la mirada algo al final de la escalera por donde caería su habitación.

No necesita más, abandona la bolsa que traía entre manos y echa a correr con todo su ser. A su espalda oye un grito que le hiela la sangre.

-¡Capitán! ¡Se escapa!-

*** *** ***

El cuerpo de Steve se mueve sin pensar, abriendo la puerta con fuerza y corriendo escaleras abajo. Salta sobre la bolsa que yace en el suelo de la que salen una pieza de ropa azul oscuro y unas pequeñas galletas desparramadas por encima.

Bucky. Es Bucky, con el cabello castaño meciéndose a la carrera, rápido y ágil como un gato, tejanos gastados, parka verde y gorra que cae cuando esquiva de forma milagrosa una pareja que paseaba despistada.

-¡¡Bucky!!- grita Steve mientras le sigue a la zaga, exigiéndole a sus piernas más y más. Él apenas gira la cabeza para darle un vistazo pero sus ojos azules se ven asustados y Steve recuerda como si fuese ayer la mirada del Soldado de Invierno. El grito de auxilio que percibía en sus ojos cuando aún no sabía quién era.

Gira la esquina derrapando, llevan mucho rato en un sprint y parece que ninguno de los dos pierde fuelle, no al menos hasta que un coche atropella a Bucky al cruzar la calle. No le pasa nada, rueda con la inercia y se deja llevar para levantarse de forma inmediata y eficiente, pero el tiempo que pierde es suficiente para que Steve se le eche encima con un placaje. Ruedan por el suelo con las extremidades revueltas y por un momento lo tiene atrapado entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de Bucky tenso bajo su peso mientras que las manos de Steve se centran en apretar sin hacer daño cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

En los hundidos ojos de Bucky hay dolor y un brillo sospechoso que podrían ser lágrimas, hasta que un suave aleteo de pestañas le cambia la expresión y la mandíbula apretada y resollante se suaviza a un rostro totalmente sereno y es...

Es espeluznante.

De repente el cuerpo se estremece brevemente y Steve ve el azul del cielo y el duro asfalto. Bucky se lo ha sacado de encima con una poderosa llave de piernas y para cuando logra incorporarse el potente motor de una moto acelerando como si la vida le fuese en ello le da un indicativo de la dirección por la que está huyendo.

Huyendo de él.

-¡Bucky!- Jadeando sólo puede ver cómo la moto se aleja a toda velocidad por la calle dirección a las afueras. Steve busca a su alrededor infructuosamente. Necesita otra moto para poder mantener el ritmo y no hay ninguna, ni siquiera estaba preparado para... para esto.

Los murmullos a su alrededor le hacen abandonar el foco que mantiene en la espalda de su amigo para centrarse en la gente lo rodea, muchos de ellos con el móvil en la mano filmándolo todo. Se aleja de la zona con un suave trote antes de que lleguen los periodistas mientras en su cabeza se repite toda la escena.

Bucky ha adelgazado bastante. La mancha oscura que se extendía por el tejano mientras sus cuerpos estaban enzarzados indica que la herida se ha abierto de nuevo. Las jeringas escondidas en la habitación...

Con suerte, con mucha suerte, Bucky volverá al hotel para recoger sus cosas.

Y allí le estará esperando porque está claro que necesita de su ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
Este fic lo voy escribiendo a impulsos, está mucho menos pensado y organizado que Spring and Sunny pero espero que sufráis al menos tanto como yo T_T  
Maldito final de End Game...
> 
> Tambien hice un mini-relato para Halloween, si le quiereis dar un vistazo a Sun, vermilion and mercury


	11. Semana 7

Las horas pasan, el sol se oculta, el frío se extiende y la luna aparece, pero Bucky no vuelve.

Steve ha estado esperando inquieto en la habitación y empieza a recoger sus cosas con una curiosidad casi morbosa, fijándose en cada detalle, en cada hilo, en cada olor.

Empieza por el baño donde están las cosas de higiene y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. El botiquín es bastante completo y por el volumen que ha comprado de algunos productos se nota que usa de forma habitual algodones, gasas, agua oxigenada y esparadrapos. Algunos otros como las pinzas o tijeras se han usado recientemente.

Y tiene un estuche especial de agujas y bisturís, con hilo de cirugía.

Entonces encuentra unas tiritas de princesas Disney y el corazón le da un vuelco al recordar la sonrisa jodidamente adorable y traviesa de Bucky cuando se presentó en casa con las entradas de Blancanieves en la mano.

La película estaba hecha con tanta gracia y amor que hasta su amigo se quedó con la boca abierta ante la elegancia del trazo, el color y la animación.

Y el corazón de Steve casi sangraba de admiración y gratitud por tener un amigo como Bucky a su lado.

Era amor. Siempre fue amor, inconfesable, prohibido, peligroso. Pero también tierno, dedicado y fiel. Era amor del bueno, del que podía durar una vida.

Que había durado una vida.

Steve suspira mientras sigue recogiendo cosas de la pequeña habitación y dejando sobre la mesilla de noche las jeringas cargadas de dios sabe qué.

Dentro del petate hay cosas fácilmente reemplazables, como la ropa o el neceser, pero las cosas insustituibles como el equipo táctico, el rifle de francotirador o las botas de combate no están, con lo que deja intuir un segundo refugio o escondite.

En el petate también encuentra una bufanda gris oscuro con guantes a juego, el pasaporte falso con el que se registró y unas gafas de sol. Un zippo, dos paquetes de tabaco y un tarro con café soluble (¿en serio Buck?). No tiene pijama, se da cuenta mientras recuerda que a Bucky le gustaba vestir camisetas viejas de Steve para dormir.

_Me hacen sentir protegido._

Por último toma la bolsa de tela ecológica que Buck había abandonado en el pasillo y que había recogido al volver a la habitación. Dentro hay un paquete de celofán con unas galletas rectangulares, pequeñas y crujientes con miel. El aspecto es delicioso y toma algunas de las que se han derramado sobre una pieza de ropa que hay en su interior.

Es una camiseta interior enorme de color azul oscuro y hecha con lana merina ecológica. El tacto es suave, cálido y tentador, y debajo hay unos pantalones a juego, con cordones pero de una talla más adecuada a la cintura de Buck.

Un pijama.

Es... es un puto pijama.

El corazón de Steve duele por la situación. Se siente abandonado, se siente rechazado pero sabe que en realidad no es culpa de Bucky. El pobre hombre hace lo que puede con el PTSD, con la depresión, con la pesada culpabilidad.

Bucky no es responsable de sus actos porque no puede pensar con claridad y tiene que mantener eso presente. Las enfermedades mentales no son culpa de las personas que las padecen.

Pero la omisión de auxilio de una persona en necesidad...

El ceño de Steve se frunce y los labios se contraen cuando recuerda a Sam apartándolo de Bucky con falsas promesas.

_Sólo necesita tiempo_, decía.

_Recuerda sus fortalezas_, decía.

_Yo nunca te traicionaría..._

Cuando se da cuenta está apretando con fuerza los puños, a punto de romper algo. La inacción lo mata, lo ahoga. La impotencia y la frustración se lo comen por dentro y tiene que hacer algo con sus manos antes de que...

Golpea el colchón una, dos, tres veces. Los puños le tiemblan de potencia contenida pero no ha sido suficiente para descargar la peor parte de la frustración y el colchón aguanta admirablemente, así que continua por cinco minutos hasta que alguien golpea la pared, advirtiéndolo que no es tan silencioso como pretende.

Abandona el colchón y se va a lavar la cara, procurando calmarse. Luego hace unas cuantas respiraciones y acaba de empaquetar todo con cuidado y eficiencia.

Todo menos el desodorante, un roll-on de hombre especial para deportistas, y se siente estúpido porque no puede olfatearlo sin recordar el delgado cuerpo bajo sus piernas, sin recordar los ojos grises y atormentados.

Y de repente ese deslizamiento a una mirada fría que conoció muy bien a bordo de un helicarrier.

¿Bucky lo consideró un enemigo?

¿Por qué?

_Yo me estaba recuperando, Steve. Recordaba poco y... me sentía perdido, como si todo lo hubiese vivido otra persona, pero cuando hubiesen vuelto las suficientes piezas a su sitio, habría ido a buscarte._

La mañana llega y sabe que Buck no va a volver. Ha caído con facilidad en los hábitos que ya le habían salvado la vida una vez. Perfil bajo, huida al menor indicio de problemas, desconfiar de enemigos y aliados.

_Aguanta, Buck. Sé que te sientes perdido pero no te preocupes. Tú sobrevive que yo te encontraré._


	12. Semana 7

La cena transcurre tranquila, con algunos comentarios aquí y allí. Wanda está más callada y seria de lo normal, pero es comprensible. Pobre niña, su historia es trágica, agravada por las complicaciones propias de la edad, de su situación después de los acuerdos de Sokovia.

Incluso empeoró cuando se vio obligada a tomar bando, a vivir como una exiliada pese a que tenía una determinación férrea en la decisión que tomó.

Y aun tuvo tiempo para enamorarse de Visión. Luego se vio obligada a matarlo, y ella también murió después.

Y cuando finalmente la mitad del planeta resucitó, Visión seguía muerto.

Ahora... ahora Pepper les ayuda a todos, porque es Pepper quien muy generosamente ha cedido el ala técnica a Banner y el edificio entero a los Avengers. El dinero de sus tarjetas sale directamente de los bolsillos Stark.

Pero Wanda aun está de duelo por todo lo que ha perdido. Ha perdido mucho para ser tan joven.

Sam tiene fe. Ella es condenadamente fuerte, pero mientras lo necesite cerca estará a su lado.

-He estado mirando algunas posibilidades de futuro...- dice ella mientras picotea de su curry. -Al principio pensé en ir a la universidad, poder vivir un poco de la normalidad pero luego me di cuenta que seria... bastante complicado. No voy a abandonar los Avengers, y eso me obligará a saltarme clases durante días, sino semanas. Luego está el tema de los compañeros, entre los que voy a ser una diana para la curiosidad de todo el campus. No quiero tirar el dinero de Industrias Stark pero sí tengo ganas de estudiar, así que he pensado en universidades por internet-

Bruce (su versión verde) alza la vista -Sabes que el número de especializaciones es muy inferior y que las ciencias quedan prácticamente eliminadas, ¿verdad?-

Wanda sonríe con seguridad -Si, Bruce. Pero no nos engañemos, no soy una chica de ciencias. Me gusta leer, me gustan los idiomas y...-

El teléfono de Sam suena y en la pantalla puede ver que es Clint. -Hey, hola Clint, ¿qué tal todo?- Sam se alegra de saber de su amigo. La versión autodestructiva de Clint que sobrevivió durante los 5 años del lapso ha empezado a moderarse cuando se apartó de forma indefinida de los Avengers para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia.

-¿Qué está pasando con Barnes? ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?-

Sam cierra la boca de golpe y piensa un par de segundos antes de contestar -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mi hijo me ha avisado que en la tele, en las noticias, ha aparecido un vídeo de Rogers vestido de civil persiguiendo a Barnes en Polonia. ¿Es un fugitivo ahora?-

-Dame un momento Clint, porque no sé de lo que me estás hablando. Friday, ¿puedes poner el vídeo de Rogers persiguiendo a Barnes en Polonia y todas las noticias relacionadas?-

La enorme pantalla de televisión se enciende y pueden ver a través de dos perspectivas gravadas claramente desde teléfonos cómo se desarrolla la escena. Todo es bastante confuso pero se ve cómo rueda Barnes delante de un coche, Rogers lanzándose a por él y reduciéndolo, y luego Barnes sacándoselo de encima y robando una moto.

Las noticias relacionadas aparecen a la derecha pero una se repite dolorosamente. ¿El Soldado de Invierno es un fugitivo?

Wanda se levanta de la silla para ponerse delante de la televisión con la mano en la boca. Ella no sabe apenas nada de toda la situación, como Clint, y Sam se da cuenta que el secreto ha escapado de la caja de Pandora.

-Clint, estamos viendo el vídeo, no sabíamos nada hasta ahora. ¿Has llamado a Steve?.

-No me lo coge y al cabo de un rato me puso en la lista negra. Ahora no puedo llamarle y estaba preocupado, por eso te llamé. Pensé que quizás estabais juntos...-

-No, no teníamos ni idea, estoy en la torre con Bruce y Wanda...-

Bruce está buscando algo por su enorme tablet y al menos encuentra la situación del quinjet que ha tomado para ir a Polonia -Friday, ¿puedes localizar a Steve Rogers?-

*** *** ***

Cuando el hombre alza la vista de su teléfono y se encuentra con la mitad de los Avengers en el recibidor de su hotelucho sabe que podrá subir las tarifas al menos un 10%. Eso no le quita la cara de idiota, porque probablemente sean los refuerzos para detener al Soldado de Invierno.

-¿Está aquí el Capitán América?- le pregunta Falcon acompañado por la Bruja Escarlata que parece más una adolescente que no la mujer superpoderosa que es. Ambos van de paisano, con ropas de invierno y cafés calientes en las manos. No los hubiera reconocido si no se hubiese pasado la noche mirando fotos y vídeos de los Avengers.

-Está en la habitación 114. ¿Desalojo el hotel?- pregunta, porque al final si el hotel estalla en mil pedazos preferiría que no lo denunciasen por negligencia.

-No hará falta, no se preocupe- le contesta Falcon mientras se dirige hacia la habitación.

*** *** ***

Steve se levanta con calma cuando escucha los pasos por el pasillo y los nudillos en la puerta. Abre para encontrarse con los ojos expectantes de Wanda y la cara seria de Sam, que le ofrece un enorme vaso de café que huele al cielo.

-Hemos pensado que habrías tenido una noche durilla, Steve. ¿Estás preparado para irte?- le pregunta y Steve se gira hacia el interior de la habitación, donde el petate yace encima de la cama ahora destruida.

El colchón no había aguantado tanto al final.

Se sienta en una esquina, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza baja mientras se calienta las manos con la taza de café. Ambos entran y cierran la puerta tras ellos, y Wanda se sienta a su lado hombro con hombro -Lo siento Steve- dice con voz triste.

Se toman el café en la habitación mientras el sol calienta la mañana helada de Lublin. El silencio se extiende, sólo llenado por los sonidos del despertar de la ciudad, persianas levantándose, autobuses circulando...

-Sabes que no va a volver aquí- le dice Sam con voz comprensiva acercándose a él y poniendo una mano firme y cálida en su hombro.

Steve asiente lentamente y se levanta con lentitud. Le da un último vistazo a la habitación, se pone la chaqueta y recoge el petate de Buck.

Antes de irse paga la habitación y todos los desperfectos que ha ocasionado. -Si vuelve no le tenga miedo. Es un buen hombre y lo que sucede no es culpa suya. Y llámeme, por favor- le pide dándole una tarjeta con su teléfono.

El hombre se vuelve a cuadrar ante los Avengers y éstos salen del hotel dirección al quinjet. A su lado Sam y Wanda cierran el espacio procurando confort mientras avanzan lentamente por las calles.

Bien, ahora que se ha ganado su compasión sólo tiene que continuar con el cuento para tenerlos a su lado y no en su contra. Peggy tuvo que aprender a ser astuta y manipuladora cuando consiguió ser la directora de SHIELD, y Steve tuvo seis años para aprender de la mejor.

El viaje en el quinjet es tranquilo y aprovecha para echar una cabezadita.

Y pensar cómo va a analizar los productos que hay en las jeringuillas que tiene a buen recaudo sin que Bruce se entere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana productiva!


	13. Semana 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo quiero hacer una advertencia sobre los negativos sentimientos de Bucky, su situación desesperada y las malas decisiones que está tomando. Aunque no debería haber ningún disparador, se dan vueltas sobre los mismos temas que lo meten aún más profundamente en la depresión.

Barnes nota el cerebro relleno de algodón pero eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para abrir los ojos de golpe, despierto y con todos los sentidos puestos en su entorno. Está sentado en un sofá, totalmente vestido y armado. Le cubre parcialmente un edredón que no le tapa los brazos y en la mano derecha sostiene una pistola con el seguro puesto. En la izquierda tiene a mano una... joder, una granada.

¿Esperaba visitas?

El piso en el que se encuentra está frío pero no nota corrientes de aire. Una capa de polvo lo cubre todo lo que le hace deducir que aquí no vive nadie.

Aparta el edredón y se quita la parka, dejándola en el sofá con el resto de las armas que mantenía a mano. Se acerca a la cocina y parece que hay agua y luz, y en el momento en el que abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones retrocede rápidamente cuando encuentra dos camas individuales. Abre la segunda habitación y la disposición es la misma.

La configuración favorita de los pisos francos de Hydra.

Busca el lugar en el que por defecto ocultan las armas y encuentra algunas de ellas. Las que faltan son probablemente las que están en el sofá.

¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Y en qué ciudad está? Lublin no tenía ningún piso franco que él conociese...

Se gira para buscar su ordenador cuando recuerda que ahora no tiene nada. Todo se ha quedado atrás cuando tuvo que huir.

Oh, dios, cuando huyó de Steve...

El corazón le hace un vuelco que hace que se lleve la mano derecha sobre el pecho mientras se queda absorto recordando lo sucedido. La sospecha cuando llegó al hotel. El miedo a una emboscada de Hydra o de la CIA, o de la peligrosa organización de turno.

La voz de Steve llamándolo y la angustia que sintió mezclada con miedo.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer su ira?

Las piernas le tiemblan y se sienta en el frío suelo de la cocina mientras recuerda haber forcejeado. La cara de determinación de Steve cuando lo inmovilizó, su indignación...

Los cabellos blancos le daban un toque distinguido y dicen que las arruguitas en la comisura de los labios salen cuando uno sonríe mucho. Seguro que aún le esperan muchos años de felicidad por delante, rodeado de sus hijos y nietos. ¡Peggy se encargará de ello!

Si, el hombre en el que se ha convertido es hermoso pero no es su Steve. Ese hombre es un extraño pero al mismo tiempo es Steve.

El Steve que lo defendió de 116 países y de Stark.

El Steve que sonreía tímidamente cuando le traía ramilletes de flores silvestres después de recoger las cabras.

Este hombre... este hombre es ese Steve que ha hecho una elección inteligente por una vez en su vida. Para este Steve, Bucky es cosa de su pasado. La cosita brillante, delicada y preciada que estaba surgiendo entre ellos y que Bucky atesoraba (¡atesora!) él la descartó. La desechó porque encontró algo mejor y aunque para Bucky es un cofre lleno de oro y diamantes, para Steve estaba lleno de mierda...

Tiembla como un flan y se abraza las piernas, desconsolado. Amargas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sin que pueda controlarlas.

Respira de forma agitada, el corazón late dolorosamente rápido cuando recuerda qué joven era el Steve que aparecía en la foto del periódico con la que Hydra le demostró que el Capitán América estaba muerto, que había estrellado el avión en el hielo y que nadie vendría a buscarlo.

Nunca nadie supo que aquel día fue el día en el que Bucky se rompió. Aún hubieron algunas ocasiones en las que se resistiría, pero la esperanza ya nunca volvió.

Al fin y al cabo el amor de su vida había muerto, ya no quedaban motivos para luchar.

Le trajeron periódicos durante semanas, de todos los países y en todos los idiomas posibles. Y después de cada sesión de tortura, de cada test de obediencia le enseñaban uno de ellos y se reían de su dolor.

Porque dolía cada vez, cada una de las veces era como si el corazón fuese atravesado por la aguja más fina y larga que haya creado el hombre.

Y cada vez lo dejaba flojo, frío.

Muerto por dentro.

Esa fina aguja ha vuelto y está al acecho desde hace semanas. Todo es tan crudo, tan doloroso y agotador.

No vale la pena el esfuerzo.

No vale la pena...

*** *** ***

Pasan tres horas hasta que se levanta del suelo de la cocina, empujado por el frío principalmente. Empieza a prepararse un sobre de puré de patatas caducado y rebusca en los escondrijos típicos teléfonos móviles y ordenadores portátiles. Al menos los pisos francos de Hydra siempre estuvieron surtidos con materiales de primera necesidad para sus escuadrones.

Se pelea durante media hora hasta que consigue eliminar el chip de rastreo del portátil, un trasto viejo y pesado que debe tener como siete u ocho años pero que arranca a la primera y tiene instalado un programa para romper contraseñas de wifi. Así que sin vergüenza ninguna empieza a robarle internet al vecino.

Se encuentra en Ucrania, en la ciudad de Rovno, y han pasado dos días desde la persecución.

No había tenido una disociación tan larga desde que huyó de Hydra...

Sonríe sin humor. No le había dicho a Steve su pequeño y sucio secreto, avergonzado de haber cedido a la tortura y la manipulación. Temeroso de ser rechazado.

Y al final ni siquiera sirvió de nada callárselo...

Otra ola de desesperación y tristeza lo barre y lo deja tembloroso y helado, acurrucado en el sofá con la colcha, la parka y los cojines disponibles. No tiene fuerza siquiera para levantarse y coger más mantas.

Cuando pueda buscará una ruta para recuperar su coche. En el maletero están las cosas importantes como su equipo táctico, el rifle y un teléfono extra. Las cuentas kimoyo también están a salvo allá, y las fórmulas de Hydra que tendrá que reproducir ahora que ha perdido las muestras. Oh, las inyecciones le hubiesen ido tan bien ahora...

Pero eso será en otro momento, cuando no se sienta tan miserable...

Cuando todo deje de doler tanto...


	14. Semana 7

Cuando Steve se despierta en su enorme cama aún es de noche.

Pasa la mano por el lateral en que que acostumbraba a dormir Peggy, el que defendía con uñas y dientes.

Ya hace un par de años que apenas dormían juntos entre la larguísima jornada laboral como Directora de Shield y las escasas horas de sueño que necesita Steve.

Y las pocas ganas de compartir espacio, tiene que reconocer.

Se acomoda en la cama, disfrutando del tacto de las sábanas de seda. Le recuerdan a los suaves cabellos de Bucky, a las veces que le ayudó a hacerse una coleta, una trenza o un moño en Wakanda cuando todavía no tenía el brazo de vibranium. El tacto era suave y relajante.

Recuerda brevemente los cabellos de Peggy entre sus dedos, resecos y ásperos por la permanente, el secador o los productos que se ponía para mantener un buen aspecto. Y se veía hermosa, Steve no va a mentir.

Pero aún prefería el tacto de los cabellos de Bucky en sus manos.

Se pregunta si a Bucky le importará qué lado de la cama tomar.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, permitiéndose recordar los tranquilos días en Wakanda ahora que ya no se siente como traicionar a Peggy. Ahora que ya la ha dejado marchar.

Bueno, ahora que ambos han podido ser lo suficientemente honestos con sigo mismos para reconocer que no son felices juntos.

Su memoria eidética le ofrece las hermosas puestas de sol en la choza de barro. La compañía tranquila de Bucky a su lado. Las veces que la mano de Bucky se demoró unos instantes más de lo necesario en su brazo, en su piel. El calor emanando de sus cuerpos y compitiendo con el verano.

La piel de Peggy estaba fresca en comparación.

Las manos ásperas de su amigo, cuarteadas por el trabajo de granja, por los elementos, los callos que pertenecían a pistolas, a cuchillos.

Peggy procuraba ponerse crema de manos antes de irse a dormir.

Las duras líneas del cuerpo de Bucky, músculo fibroso, vello y cicatrices saliendo del lago bajo la suave luz de melocotón del atardecer. Avergonzado del metal incrustado en su hombro, con la mirada huidiza.

Temiendo ser repulsivo a ojos de Steve.

Recuerda la primera vez que le dio un masaje en la espalda. No pareció difícil acostumbrarse a tener sólo un brazo, pero no puede decir lo mismo sobre el desequilibrio de los pesados fardos de heno.

Simple aceite en las manos de Steve, la espalda desnuda y el cabello recogido con un moño. La vergüenza cada vez que pasaba los dedos por la gruesa cicatriz allá donde el metal plateado se hincaba en la piel. La tensión deshaciéndose de sus hombros tumbado en el pequeño catre.

Él recuerda como se siente la piel de Buck bajo su toque, la fragancia de su sudor.

Steve suspira. Los recuerdos están allí para reclamarlos, para volver en cualquier momento, no como su amigo, luchando para recuperarlos. Algunos perdidos para siempre.

Steve no quiere preguntar qué recuerda para no hacer el agujero en la cabeza más grande, más evidente.

Él estaba contento con hacer nuevos recuerdos con él, feliz cada vez que conseguía una pequeña sonrisa de esos labios bien definidos. Esconderse detrás de una barba despeluchada sólo había incrementado la expresión de su mirada.

Quiere despertarse cada mañana con esos hermosos ojos tormentosos mirándolo como esas mañanas en Wakanda. Haciéndolo sentirse como la cosa más preciada sobre la capa de la tierra..

Steve sonríe al recordar la primera vez que recibió un ramo de flores silvestres, pequeñas flores blancas y amarillas.

_Las vi y me recordaron a ti, ya sabes_.

No sabe decir quién de los dos estaba más ruborizado. Jamás le habían regalado flores, ni en los años 40. Y se sintió cálido y querido, tenido en cuenta no como súper-héroe. No como icono nacional, o por representar unos valores. Ni siquiera por ser atractivo.

Sino por estar vivo.

Así es como quiere hacerlo sentir, pero para eso primero debe encontrarlo. Darle un hogar y la oportunidad de sanar con la completa confianza de tener a Steve de su lado para lo que necesite.

Recuerda brevemente la mirada dolida, traicionada mientras lo mantenía inmovilizado. Tan diferente de las tiernas miradas a las que está acostumbrado.

El corazón de Steve se encoge brevemente. Él quiere, necesita que Bucky lo vuelva a mirar con ese cariño untuoso como la miel. Ha regresado a por él porque sabe que Bucky lo ama, siempre lo ha amado y necesita sentirse amado. Bucky es tan fácil de amar como respirar. Como caminar.

La resolución de Steve se reafirma.

Como decía Peggy, a veces el fin justifica los medios.


	15. Semana 7

-¿Qué tal está?- pregunta Wanda con delicadeza mientras se sienta a su lado y le ofrece un te caliente.

Sam se pasa las manos por la cara y suspira mientras se hunde en el sofá. Aunque ha ido a buscar a Steve para hacer algo de deporte esa misma mañana, el hombre no se ha contenido ni un poco. Ha corrido como un poseído dando vueltas y vueltas mientras Sam dejó de intentar seguir su ritmo al kilómetro. Está muy bien que Steve necesite desfogarse, pero Sam no va a morir por el camino.

-Mal, no nos engañemos. Aunque hemos hablado un poco se mantiene hosco y melancólico. Sinceramente, prefiero la versión cabreada con el mundo. Al menos estoy más familiarizado-

Apoya los codos en las piernas y deja caer la cabeza, agotado mientras recuerda la breve pero intensa conversación que han mantenido.

_Está tan delgado, Sam... se está matando de hambre. Se... se está muriendo de hambre y aún y así no va a comer._

La cara de Steve era grave, dolida. Le ha enseñado la ropa ensangrentada que guardaba en el petate. El cinturón con agujeros extra claramente hechos con cuchillo.

_Está en peligro. Atacar a Hydra en estas condiciones es un suicidio. ¡Es un peligro para sí mismo!_

Sus puños se cerraban compulsivamente, su cara estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación y enfado.

_Me pediste que confiase en sus fortalezas._

Esa puñalada en tono acusatorio le ha dolido a Sam. Quizás es cierto que no había analizado bien la situación. Quizás Steve tiene razón, él ha visto de cerca a Barnes, ha peleado con él.

Sam ha mirado los dos vídeos de la pelea y también ha pedido consejo a Friday. Sí que se le ve más delgado, claro, pero los agujeros en el cinturón son escalofriantes...

Y Barnes ni siquiera había dicho una palabra en el transcurso de la pelea. Su instinto de lucha o huida ocupaba toda su mente. Eso tampoco es buena señal.

La mancha en el tejano oscuro le habría pasado desapercibida si Steve no se lo hubiese dicho. Y bueno, el botiquín con el estuche de cirugía pone los pelos de punta.

Maldita sea Barnes, ¡parecía que estabas mejor!

Mira a Wanda y a Bruce antes de hablar porque no sabe qué decir y qué no mencionar. -Después de la batalla en el helicarrier, Steve y yo intentamos encontrar a Barnes. Con todos los recursos que Tony ofreció y toda la ayuda de Nat, no fuimos capaces de localizarlo. Ahora Steve está angustiado, teme no volver a encontrarlo, o llegar demasiado tarde-

-¿Pero por qué huye Bucky? Steve es su mejor amigo, ¿ha pasado algo entre ellos?- pregunta Wanda, confusa.

¿Y como explicarlo sin explicar realmente nada? Tampoco quiere traicionar la confianza de Steve...

-Todos los indicios nos hacen pensar que Barnes está... mal. Afectado psicológica y emocionalmente y quizás sí que representa un peligro para sí mismo si no es capaz de valorar correctamente sus propias fuerzas enfrentándose con Hydra. No todos sabéis que Barnes, bueno, sufre los efectos de 70 años bajo la esclavitud de Hydra y eso le ha pasado factura a su mente. Estaba en tratamiento mientras vivió en Wakanda, no sólo para eliminar las palabras desencadenantes, pero con el lapso y... ehem... algunas cosas más que le han pasado, Steve piensa que puede ser inestable, ponerse en peligro-

Sam recuerda la conversación en la que lo amenazó con poner a Steve tras su pista, la nauseabunda sensación de que se estaba despidiendo para morir como un perro en cualquier rincón.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Si, es más que probable que Sam no fuese capaz de darse cuenta lo mal que ya estaba en aquel momento. Steve conoce a Barnes mucho mejor que él.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo. Tenemos que encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo. Y no creo que esté muy de acuerdo con la idea-

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces?- pregunta Bruce, sus ojos resignados y tristes mirando a Sam.

La respuesta llega desde la entrada del salón -Lo traemos y lo estabilizamos, como haríamos con cualquiera de los nuestros. No está en sus plenas facultades y no lo vamos a dejar a su suerte hasta que se mate, ¿verdad?-

Todos giran la cabeza en el momento en el que oyen la grave voz de Steve, apoyado en la pared de concreto y con la cara de cachorrillo pateado. No se ha afeitado y una corta pelusa rubia ocupa el mentón.

Pero sus ojos son agudos y enfocados.


	16. Semana 8

-¿Capitán Rogers? Soy la Doctora Cho-

Steve deja de mirar el monitor en el que se puede ver el avance del pirateo de Friday sobre el ordenador de Bucky.

-Hola Doctora Cho. Estaba esperando su llamada. ¿Ha averiguado algo?- le contesta.

-He estado analizando los productos que trajo. No son drogas exactamente, al menos no para el uso recreativo que normalmente se asocia a ellas. Hay tres tipos de fármacos diferentes pero todos ellos han sido diseñados para gente mejorada como usted, Capitán-

Bucky no puede haber desarrollado esto, pero Hydra en 70 años seguro que ha podido experimentar todo lo que ha querido. Steve aprieta la mandíbula. ¿Por qué diablos los guardaría Bucky?

-¿Qué es lo que hacen entonces?-

-El primer producto es el más sencillo, un sedante destinado a relajar o incapacitar, dependiendo de la dosis- Steve no sabe si alegrarse de que Hydra desarrollase una anestesia para su juguete...

-El segundo es un potente analgésico ligado a un estimulante. Y cuando digo potente es porque bloquea las sinapsis receptoras de dolor en el cerebro. En una persona mejorada lo más probable es que le hiciese sobreponerse a casi cualquier cosa como roturas de huesos o heridas abiertas y seguir con una actividad física total. Estoy segura de que tiene efectos secundarios, pero sin estudiarlo en un sujeto no sabría decirle cuales, Capitán- la foto de Bucky empapado en sangre con el brazo y las costillas rotas aparece en su mente. Sabe cuando se probó el producto y qué resultados obtuvieron porque estaba en el archivo del Soldado de Invierno. Y recuerda algunos de los efectos secundarios como las arritmias o la fiebre.

La Doctora Cho toma aire haciendo una pausa y Steve sabe que no le va a gustar lo siguiente.

-El tercer producto es un cóctel psiquiátrico. Combina antidepresivos y antipsicóticos. Estos medicamentos normalmente se deberían combinar con un ansiolítico, pero en cambio contiene una molécula modificada que potencia el estado de ansiedad. Desconozco con qué fin y tendría que consultar qué efectos se pueden conseguir con ello, pero para eso debería hablar con algunos colegas y no he osado sin hablarlo con usted-

Steve sabe gracias a su formación durante el lapso que esta medicación se proporciona a pacientes en tratamiento psiquiátrico. Parece que Bucky llegó a un punto mentalmente peligroso bajo el yugo de Hydra y decidieron que el riesgo de suicidio era elevado.

Pero incrementar el estado de ansiedad, de congoja... sólo tiene sentido si conseguían algo con ello.

Steve tiene una teoría. Tendrá que confirmarlo pero ya tiene sus sospechas. Los trastornos disociativos aparecen en personas que han sufrido una tensión emocional abrumadora o un trauma durante la infancia, víctimas de maltratos graves. Bucky ha sufrido un abuso constante los últimos 70 años, no sería extraño que para lidiar con ello hubiese desarrollado un transtorno disociativo e Hydra se haya aprovechado de ello, de esa otra personalidad que ellos mismos han creado.

Aun y así Bucky nunca le dijo nada al respecto.

En Wakanda, cuando lo despertaron de criostasis ya sin los disparadores a Bucky le ofrecieron tratamiento psicológico, y sabe que aceptó. Nunca preguntó sobre ello porque se supone que en las sesiones se hablan de cosas muy privadas y Steve no lo quería hacer sentir aun más incomodo, pero si va a ayudarlo necesita toda la información.

Quiere estar preparado.

-Gracias Doctora Cho. Replique el primer producto, siempre es bueno tener un sedante que funcione en un metabolismo rápido. Y me preguntaba... ¿cree que podría desarrollar el tercer producto pero combinándolo con un potente ansiolítico?-

Hay un pequeño silencio pero pronto llega la respuesta

-Puede que tarde algunas semanas, pero creo que sí, Capitán. Me pongo a ello-

-Gracias, Doctora Cho. Y por favor, no comente nada, no quiero asustar a nadie aún- ni quiero que se enteren de que esto está en mi posesión...


	17. Semana 8

-¿Shuri?-

Hay una pausa minúscula, pero le da las suficientes pistas como para saber que Shuri no esperaba su llamada ni tampoco quiere hablar con él.

¿Estará Bucky con ella?

-Hola Steve, ¿qué tal todo?- pregunta diplomáticamente.

Steve suspira, tiene que hacerlo bien para conseguir lo que quiere. -Mal, Shuri. Me encontré con Bucky pero no me reconoció y huyó de mí. No parecía él, ya sabes, como si su otra personalidad hubiese tomado el control... ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

-Mierda... ¿Invierno ha vuelto?- la voz de Shuri demuestra lo alterada que la ha dejado esta noticia -Pero no tiene sentido, Steve. ¿Le hiciste daño? ¿Estaba herido?-

Te he atrapado, princesa.

-Estaba herido en la pierna y en su habitación habían gasas ensangrentadas y material quirúrgico usado. Shuri, ¿el miedo es lo que le provoca la disociación?-

-Orden a través del dolor, Steve. Ese dicho de Hydra para Bucky es una verdad universal- oye a Shuri suspirar, nerviosa. No tiene sentido, Steve no le ha hecho daño y está muy seguro que se disoció cuando lo inmovilizó bajo su peso.

-Steve...-

-No te preocupes Shuri, lo encontraré pero necesito tu ayuda. Envíame la medicación que le dabais en Wakanda, no voy a dejar en la estacada a mi mejor chico...- Shuri lo interrumpe, molesta.

-Steve, no te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que no eres la persona más adecuada para ayudarlo en este momento-

El cerebro de Steve se queda en blanco por un momento. -¿Como que no soy la persona más adecuada?- pregunta con una mezcla de ofensa e incredulidad.

-Mira, no voy a hablar de esto contigo. Contactaré con su terapeuta y miraremos cual es el mejor curso de acción-

-¿Me estás excluyendo?- pregunta sin creer lo que oye -Porque escúchame bien. No hay persona sobre la capa de la tierra que me impida ayudar a Bucky, ¿me oyes?- le dice Steve con un aplomo que siente en sus huesos. Eso también es una verdad universal para él.

-¿Ah no?- pregunta con una dulzura que no augura nada bueno -¿Y que me dices de Peggy Carter? ¿Liberaste a tu mejor chico de las zarpas de Hydra cuando viajaste al pasado?- Steve abre la boca pero la cierra, incrédulo de las palabras que llegan a sus oídos.

-Estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?- pregunta mordaz pero su corazón se ha olvidado de latir por un doloroso segundo. El sacrificio más desgarrador que tuvo que hacer y que al final no sirvió para nada.

-Si, Steve. Estás aquí, 30 segundos demasiado tarde pero estás aquí- la voz de Shuri es tajante y si sigue enfrentándose a ella no conseguirá nada. Así que respira profundamente y recupera el control.

-Lo entiendo, Shuri, no estás contenta con mi decisión, pero si le pasa algo a Buck porque ha perdido el control y representa un peligro para sí mismo no me lo podré perdonar jamás. Y tampoco te perdonaré a ti. Envíame su medicación por si le convenzo de volver. Sabes que él quiere, simplemente está confundido- le pide, casi rogándole.

-Como te he dicho, contactaré con su terapeuta primero. Dale a todos un saludo de mi parte, Steve-

Aún no se ha despedido que Shuri ya ha colgado. Se siente... humillado. Despreciado. Mira el teléfono con incredulidad durante un breve segundo antes de lanzarlo contra la pared, lleno de ira. ¿Por qué Shuri está tan enfadada con él? ¿Quién se cree que es? se pregunta mientras camina nervioso por la sala. Cada vez que se acuerda del archivo del Soldado de Invierno se pone enfermo, recordando todos los suplicios que le hicieron a Bucky mientras él no podía hacer nada sin delatarse. Apoya la cabeza contra la pared y lanza un puñetazo de frustración, dejando la marca de los nudillos en el yeso.

Respira profundamente, no puede perder los papeles porque necesita centrarse.

Angustiado se sienta delante del ordenador de Bucky, un portátil impersonal del que Friday ya ha pirateado más de la mitad. Pronto tendrá acceso a toda la información que ha usado y espera poder sacar las pistas necesarias para encontrarlo. Bucky no es alguien que deje un trabajo a medias.

En fin, al menos ahora sabe muchas más cosas. Shuri es una amiga feroz y cree que Steve tiene la culpa de algo. Invierno es la otra personalidad de Bucky y está convencido que es la que normalmente trataba con Hydra, potenciada por el cóctel farmacológico que le suministraban.

Y que los cabrones de Hydra le pusieron el nombre en honor a su trauma.

No se puede ser más bastardo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy fan de Shuri!


	18. Semana 8

Shuri lleva tres días llamando a Bucky a través de las cuentas kimoyo y al teléfono. Ha desistido y le está dejando mensajes con la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta, ni que sea un triste emoticono.

Pero Shuri nunca se caracterizó por ser paciente y ahora está preocupada. Ha estado analizando el vídeo de la persecución junto con la terapeuta de Bucky y ambas piensan que es un importante retroceso que ni siquiera se intente comunicar con Steve, que claramente no estaba intentando hacerle daño. Por supuesto son conscientes de toda la información anterior que falta, pero igualmente...

No, no es buena señal.

Le enviarán la medicación a Steve porque aunque es un imbécil arrogante incapaz de darse cuenta de su parte de culpa en el estado de Bucky, al menos pretende ayudar. No quiere que le den cualquier porquería sin testar y que acabe aún peor de lo que se encuentra, pero está por ver si realmente Bucky volverá a la torre Stark, volverá a su antigua dinámica con Steve.

Shuri lo duda.

Pero antes...

*** *** ***

El teléfono suena y Sam lo coge rápidamente, su mente intentando prepararse para cualquier disgusto que esté por llegar.

-¿Sam? Soy Shuri. ¿Está Steve contigo?-

-¿Qué? No joder, aquí son las 4 de la mañana. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta ya incorporándose en la cama y preparándose para la acción.

-Es sobre Bucky. Estoy intentando localizarlo pero no hay manera. ¿Te ha llamado?-

Sam siente un nudo en la garganta ¿Tampoco Shuri puede contactar con él? -No, no me ha llamado pero aún no ha pasado la semana. No es mi fan número uno, ya sabes...- dice suspirando. Ahora está más preocupado.

-¿Y Steve? ¿Cómo dio con él en Polonia? ¿Qué os ha explicado?- Shuri está totalmente centrada (ventajas de estar despierta) y Sam aún está espeso pero se detiene un momento a pensar.

-Nos explicó que le llegó una alarma de reconocimiento facial a través de Friday. ¿Por qué, qué pasa?- pregunta Sam confuso.

-No se, puede que no sea nada... pero a mi no me ha llegado ninguna notificación de reconocimiento facial y mi tecnología es mejor que la de Stark- el silencio se extiende y Sam no sabe qué decir. Además su corazón se encoge cuando piensa en su difunto amigo. Apenas han pasado dos meses desde su sacrificio...

Traga el nudo en la garganta y se centra en una cosa a la vez -Shuri, sigue intentando localizarlo. Que haya huido así de Rogers no... no es buena señal. Él cree que puede tener comportamiento suicida y estoy empezando a pensar que quizás tenga razón. Enfrentarse a Hydra sin estar al 100% de sus capacidades no es una idea muy sana, y he visto los agujeros del cinturón de Barnes. Creo que ha adelgazado lo suficiente como para pensar que tiene algún trastorno de la alimentación...-

Shuri también lo cree. Bucky le contó sobre la anorexia nerviosa que sufrió cuando logró escapar de Hydra. Entre acostumbrarse a la alimentación sólida otra vez y el sentimiento de culpa por haber abandonado a sus maestros, perdió peso rápidamente y tardó algunos meses en recuperarse -Voy a rastrearlo con todo lo que tengo pero no se lo digas a Steve. La última conversación que tuvimos no fue muy cortés y no lo quiero respirando sobre mi cogote con su complejo de salvador-

Sam se ríe suavemente, conoce esa sensación y por eso pidió ayuda a Shuri en primer luga -Por cierto, os haremos llegar la medicación de Bucky tal y como pidió Steve, por si finalmente vuelve-

Ojalá Barnes decida apoyarse en sus amigos para superar este oscuro pantano que está atravesando, piensa Sam -De acuerdo. Te mantendré informada si me llama-

-Buenas noches Sam-

-Buenas noches a ti también, princesa-

La conversación no ha durado más de 5 minutos, pero ahora Sam no puede dejar de darle vueltas a un tema.

¿Y es que no es mucha casualidad que Steve localizase a Barnes el mismo día en que lo llamó?


	19. Semana 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo angustioso. Bucky no para de darle vueltas a la cabeza con temas malsanos y entre la depresión y la falta de descanso y comida llega a conclusiones erróneas pero que se clavan con fuerza en su psique.

Cuando la alarma suena, Barnes se lleva un buen susto. Al principio es incapaz de saber qué esta sonando, y luego recuerda el motivo de la alarma: llamar a Sam.

Mira las cuentas kimoyo como si le hubiesen traicionado y elimina la alarma con resentimiento. Puede observar también cómo las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de Shuri se acumulan sin contestar, pero la ira que siente ahora no le ayudará a evadir inteligentemente sus preguntas, así que guarda las cuentas al fondo del petate de viaje con sus cada vez más escasas pertinencias. Los movimientos son bruscos y se rasca la piel reseca del dorso de la mano con la cremallera, levantando la piel pero sin prestarle atención.

Total, ¿para qué?

Su cerebro funciona a medias y estar loco tampoco ayuda. Pero joder, hasta él es capaz de sumar dos y dos, y la llegada de Steve poco después de haber llamado a Sam es demasiada casualidad.

_Llámame cada semana, por favor. No le diré nada a nadie pero tienes que hablar con alguien o se te va a pudrir el corazón si sigues guardándotelo dentro._

Bastardo traidor, piensa mientras se remueve inquieto. La habitación se le está haciendo cada vez más pequeña y la ansiedad le retuerce las tripas. Tiene cierta sensación de mareo hasta que le viene una arcada y corre al inodoro.

No hay nada que vomitar más que bilis y Barnes se odia a si mismo por su debilidad. La angustia se lo está comiendo, y a veces se pregunta si realmente sigue quedando algo dentro de él o no es más que un cascarón hueco donde todo el dolor resuena como un eco una y otra vez...

Pero se acabó. Sam no le va a volver a tomar el pelo.

Sale del baño limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Una película de sudor frío le cubre la piel, pero con decisión recoge todos sus trastos de la habitación en la que se hospeda.

Se abriga con un gorro verde oscuro, bufanda y guantes que han visto mejores tiempos y se mete en el coche, haciendo las 17 horas de trayecto de Bratislava a Toulouse con una única parada para mear, repostar y comprar un paquete de galletas de chocolate que le asientan el estómago por fin.

Son las cinco de la tarde pero con el invierno encima ya es negra noche, así que aparca y aprovecha el frío y la oscuridad para taparse bien la cara, consciente que su presencia está siendo rastreada por diversas organizaciones internacionales.

Y por Steve...

No, no quiere pensar en él ni en el motivo por el que está enfadado. Su estómago se está volviendo a encoger en un nudo y decide ponerse manos a la obra con lo que ha venido a hacer aquí. Camina media hora hasta llegar a una biblioteca con wifi, se conecta desde el exterior y durante unos instantes duda al ver el gran numero de correos electrónicos que le ha enviado Sam. Algunos consejos para la ansiedad, para la ira, links de gatitos y cachorros, ejercicios para dormir, recordatorios sencillos para comer.

Buck se afloja un poco, algunos de ellos parecen buenos pero no duda que están rastreando el lugar desde el que está accediendo al mail, por muchos programas que haya instalado para evadir la localización. Este correo es un riesgo y una debilidad que no esta dispuesto a asumir, así que lo elimina y se larga.

Vuelve hasta el coche y solo se detiene seis horas más tarde en Courgevaux para comer una hamburguesa y poner gasolina. No va a volver a su hotel en Bratislava. Que se queden con el dinero porque la paranoia de Barnes funciona a pleno rendimiento, y aunque el objetivo que estaba estudiando se encuentra al norte de Eslovaquia, puede llegar en 2 horas en coche desde Zlín, en Chequia. Además encuentra un viejo hostal barato pero con bañera y sólo quiere meterse en el agua y sacarse el frío de los huesos.

Cuando se registra le ofrecen también una pequeña cajita con los enseres de higiene personal y Bucky se maravilla cuando entre el jabón encuentra una hoja de afeitar desechable.

No le dio tiempo de afeitarse antes de la llegada de Steve, y su apariencia física ha sido filmada. Necesita cambiar su aspecto pero hasta ahora eso había quedado en segundo plano.

Estaba demasiado cansado para prestar atención a varias cosas a la vez...

Pero ahora no hay excusa.

Con movimientos mecánicos entra en la habitación alquilada, la registra en busca de micros y esconde las cosas importantes en los lugares más inverosímiles. Sólo cuando se siente seguro un par de horas más tarde se permite sentarse en la cama. No ha descansado en absoluto las últimas 42 horas y, sumado a lo poco que está durmiendo, siente una sensación de pesadez importante, con el cuerpo entumecido y la mente llena de algodón.

Y frío. Hoy en día es una sensación que lo persigue en la cama, en el baño, en el coche. El frío se ha enroscado en sus huesos y tendones y ha hecho de este cuerpo su hogar.

Abre el grifo y comprueba que el agua sale muy caliente, deja que la bañera se llene mientras va poniendo a cargar los trastos electrónicos como los móviles o el ordenador. Ve que tiene tres mensajes más de Shuri y no tiene estómago para contestar. El quiere hacerlo, Shuri es quizás la amiga más cercana, pero teme haberla decepcionado. Además ella sobrevivió al chasquido y durante estos 5 años seguro que también ha cambiado. Ahora tendrá otras cosas en la cabeza, otras preocupaciones.

No quiere ocupar el tiempo de Shuri con su mierda. No quiere ser una carga para nadie.

Pese a todo, no contestarla también lo llena de inquietud porque no se merece que la ignore...

Aún falta un rato para que la bañera esté totalmente llena así que le envía un breve mensaje con las cuentas kimoyo diciendo que está en una misión y que la llamará en un par de días máximo. Gana algo de tiempo y su sentimiento de culpa disminuye lo suficiente.

Come una bolsa de nueces distraídamente mientras ultima la siguiente incursión y media hora más tarde cuando se mete en la bañera confirma con placer que el agua está ardiendo y que cabe prácticamente entero.

Tumbado en la bañera, sin nada que lo distraiga más que el vapor llenando cada uno de los rincones del baño y su propio agotamiento, muestra especial interés en su cuerpo.

En sus piernas peludas y con cicatrices.

En su polla floja, incapaz de tener una erección desde hace meses ¿O años?

En su brazo de metal. Con los dedos arrugados por el agua persigue las cicatrices y crestas de la juntura. Ahora puede recordar cuando se lo instalaron. No cree que pueda volver a olvidar en la vida el dolor, el miedo. Perdió el brazo izquierdo en la caída y la mala fortuna quiso que no se desangrara. De verdad, hay que tener mala suerte...

Suspira, exhausto, y se pasa una mano por la barba desaliñada. No se sorprende que la gente lo mire con repulsión.

No le sorprende que Steve ni lo mire.

El cabello también está lacio y sucio, áspero y enmarañado. Sólo hay un motivo por el que no se lo corta: cabello largo y brazo de metal, esa es la pesadilla de toda persona que haya pertenecido a Hydra.

Pero el brazo de metal podría ser suficiente...

Tampoco es un impulso que pueda realizar en este momento. No cree tener las habilidades de estilismo para hacer un buen trabajo y un mal corte de pelo llama más la atención que un hombre con coleta. Además, no hay manera humana posible para permitir que se le acerque alguien con tijeras y la alternativa es pasarse un cortapelos eléctrico que no tiene.

Suspira y mete la cabeza bajo el agua. Los pensamientos aleatorios siguen rebotando en su cerebro de algodón. Como la cara de Steve mientras lo intentaba retener. En su mirada había determinación e indignación, pero  ¿qué había hecho para merecer su ira?

Barnes no...no sabe qué ha hecho mal esta vez. Él ha hecho lo que buenamente puede, él siempre intenta hacer lo mejor para su amigo. Lo intenta muy duro y aún y así parece que sigue fallándole.

Como cuando le regaló el ramillete de flores silvestres. Steve estaba rojo como un tomate pero las tomó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y yendo rápidamente a buscar una jarra para ponerlas, casi como si buscase una excusa para largarse.

Oh, joder...

Como cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraban estrellas al lado del lago. Steve se puso tenso pero no movió ni un músculo.

Como cuando demoraba un segundo de más las manos sobre la espalda de su amigo, pero él nunca hizo lo mismo.

Estaba siendo rechazado, se da cuenta con un escalofrío de cuerpo entero y el corazón se le para por un segundo.

Maldita sea su ceguera, estaba haciendo avances no deseados y es tan idiota que ni se dio cuenta. Estaba flirteando con alguien que sólo protegía ferozmente a su amigo de la infancia, alguien que es demasiado bueno para avergonzarlo con el rechazo, para romperle el corazón al chalado que tiene como amigo.

La sangre se ha escurrido de su cara y se tapa la boca con las manos mojadas, horrorizado. ¿Por qué pensó que su amigo había dejado de ser heterosexual? Se pregunta con vergüenza. Es más, ¿qué le hizo pensar que él tenía una oportunidad? con este cuerpo maltratado y usado, con el cerebro revuelto y enfermo.

Qué imbécil ha sido, se da cuenta con un miedo visceral y una pena inconmensurable.

Qué ridículo ha hecho, se da cuenta con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y un dolor intenso y punzante en el pecho.

Claro que Steve se fue al pasado con Peggy. Barnes pensaba que estaban en la misma página y ni siquiera leían el mismo libro.

Siente que se ahoga, que no hay suficiente aire en la habitación y jadea entre sollozos. Encoge las piernas y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas, intentando desaparecer.

El dolor lo atraviesa, como una aguja que perfora el corazón y parece no tener fin. Barnes tiembla incapaz de moverse, agarrotado y encogido, con las uñas escarbando en la piel de las espinillas y las lágrimas llenando la bañera.

Pasa el rato y el agua se enfría.

Pero los sollozos no cesan. 


	20. Semana 9

El frío se ha instalado en su carne pero eso es habitual, así que se levanta de la bañera, coge la toalla y se frota la piel con fuerza.

Comprueba su cuerpo. Está delgado pero funcional. No hay roturas y la herida de la pierna ha sido debidamente atendida, con una gruesa costra en ella lo que significa que está cicatrizando. Quedan unos tristes arañazos en las piernas.

Se toca con los dedos el pecho, sobre el corazón, identificando la fuente de dolor. Pone la palma intentando detener un sangrado que no ve, que no entiende, para calmar el doloroso latido. Con respiraciones profundas parece que el dolor se desvanece lentamente, entonces dedica su atención a los arañazos de las espinillas. La piel se ha levantado pero no hay herida abierta. El jabón ha limpiado la posible suciedad y no es necesario dedicarle más tiempo.

Se planta desnudo ante el lavabo y limpia el espejo del vapor. Cuando su reflejo le devuelve la fría e inerte mirada observa la espalda del delgado cuerpo. Hay moretones que se están curando, no hay cortes que necesiten sutura y en definitiva todo el trabajo está hecho. Por último observa su cara. Los ojos están rojos, lo que explica el ligero escozor. Se refresca la cara para aliviar la incomodidad y se pasa los dedos por la espesa y descuidada barba. Debe afeitarla, así no entrará en su máscara.

Abre la caja de enseres de aseo, toma la espuma y la cuchilla de afeitar y empieza, pero pronto debe detenerse porque la cuchilla no puede con el pelo tan largo. No pasa nada, agarra su cuchillo favorito, vuelve a enjabonarse la barba y se pasa el lado afilado rasurando la piel. El acabado es impecable, limpia el cuchillo y luego la cuchilla de afeitar y la deja en su sitio. Recoge el pelo del lavabo y lo tira por el wc, así como los restos de pelos del desagüe.

Se viste con eficiencia. La ropa es abrigada pero echa en falta la protección del kevlar y el cuero. No se encuentra cómodo con esta vulnerabilidad así que saca las armas de sus escondites y se prepara para una posible aunque poco probable emboscada.

Después llena de agua caliente el vaso que encuentra en el lavabo y busca en el petate. El bote de café soluble ha desaparecido pero encuentra unos sobres de café. Suficientemente bueno.

Se sienta en la cama y estudia la información sobre Hydra en el ordenador. Barnes está preparando una incursión peligrosa, Invierno recuerda bien esa base. Allí hay una silla así que le espera más dolor en ese lugar.

Esparce el contenido del petate sobre la cama pero los fármacos de Hydra que había encontrado ya no están.

Una lástima, en esta misión le hubiesen ido muy bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del hachazo emocional de ayer, algo ligerito para empezar el día ;)


	21. Semana 9

Bucky lo mira con miedo en los ojos pero al mismo tiempo hay una certeza, una confianza en Steve que no puede hacer más que llenarle el pecho de orgullo. Está colgando de una precaria barra de metal a 200 metros de un desfiladero en los Alpes pero Bucky confía en ser izado por su amigo. En cambio Steve está aterrorizado porque sabe que la barra metálica a la que está agarrado no va a durar. Bucky va a caer, a caer a un destino peor que la muerte y Steve no lo puede permitir.

Su brazo está ahí, estirándolo para agarrar la mano confiada, pero sus músculos están agarrotados. No llega más lejos y Bucky volverá a caer porque Steve no pudo agarrarlo a tiempo.

Y ahí está, la barra se rompe y los ojos de Buck reflejan incredulidad mientras cae a cámara lenta. Su grito de terror perfora los tímpanos de Steve y resuena en su cabeza para siempre. Delante suyo el brazo tendido de de su amigo se monda desde fuera hacia dentro, pelándose como una manzana y descubriendo piel, músculo y hueso. El metal plateado empieza a clavarse en los restos del brazo desde el hombro como si estuviese devorando el espacio abandonado por la carne. El grito es más agudo ahora pero el rostro de Bucky está en blanco y sus ojos son dos espejos. La boca desencajada en un rictus de terror se cierra poco a poco para susurrar unas pocas palabras.

_Eres mi misión_

Steve se despierta sudando, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza y respirando como si acabase de correr la maratón.

-Capitán Rogers, ¿está despierto?- pregunta Friday con suavidad.

-Si, si, dame un segundo- Se pasa la mano por la cara intentado recuperar el contacto con la realidad. Las pesadillas están volviendo con fuerza desde el encuentro con Bucky, y Steve no es tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta del símil metafórico de la situación. Hablando de la situación, puede que Friday tenga información al respecto.

-Dime, Friday-

-Capitán Rogers, los satélites ya están en posición. De las 27 localizaciones situadas en Europa y la antigua Unión Soviética, 11 ya han sido abatidas o destruidas. De las 16 localizaciones restantes tenemos imagen las 24 horas-

-Gracias, Friday- contesta Steve sin sonreír. Ha tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba en descodificar la información y está preocupado, maldita sea. Bucky ha sido muy listo yendo a por bases fuera del continente americano. Si quiere estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder llegar en el momento en el que disponga de información, va a tenerse que mudar de la torre Avengers para establecerse temporalmente en Europa con un quinjet.

Si, los Avengers pueden no estar muy de acuerdo con eso.

Lo que le recuerda...

-¿El teléfono de Sam ha recibido más llamadas de números desconocidos o algún tipo de comunicación inusual?- pregunta Steve porque sabe de las llamadas que recibe de Bucky pero Friday no le ha avisado de ninguna recientemente. No desde su encuentro.

-No Capitán Rogers, pero sí que ha aumentado el contacto con la Princesa Shuri-

Eso hace que Steve alce la cabeza. No es idiota, Shuri está muy apegada a su Lobo Blanco y es lo único que tiene en común con Sam.

-¿Tienes acceso a las conversaciones y mensajes?- pregunta como un tiburón oliendo sangre.

-Todo está gravado, Capitán Rogers. ¿También está interesado en los correos electrónicos que ha estado enviando Sam Wilson a un correo desconocido?- pregunta cordialmente Friday.

Steve sonríe -Si, por favor. Pásamelo todo a la tablet y no pierdas el objetivo principal. En el momento en el que encuentres cualquier rastro de Bucky Barnes avísame. Especialmente si es en alguna de las zonas con vigilancia por satélite-

-Si, Capitán Rogers-

Sam no le había mencionado que tenía el correo de Bucky, el muy cabrón. Hubiese podido rastrear la localización cada vez que se conectaba para revisarlo... Bueno, no es demasiado tarde y ya no va a pegar ojo, así que decide enviar un correo sonda. Un mail inofensivo sobre pastillas azules, esas que parecen colapsar el correo de spam de todo el mundo...

Nota la ira burbujear cuando recibe de manera inmediata la notificación de que ese correo electrónico ya no existe. Agarra la almohada y la lanza con fuerza contra la pared mientras se levanta de la cama. Ya no puede estarse quieto, necesita moverse para sacar toda esa frustración y no por primera vez se pregunta si debería instalarse un saco de boxeo en su piso...

-Bucky, vamos amigo, estoy intentando ayudarte pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil...- susurra a nadie en particular. Se está estrujando las neuronas intentando localizarlo. Buck está en problemas, maldita sea. No le puede fallar otra vez...

_¿Te vas? ¿Con Peggy?_ Le preguntó con una vocecilla, entre incrédulo y... y...

Y nada. Tomó una decisión y no se arrepiente. Pero ha vuelto por él, aquí sólo han pasado 30 segundos, maldita sea. Eso debería contar para algo, ¿no?

Su puño se conecta con la sólida pared y el yeso se descascarilla y cae al suelo en pequeños trozos.

-¡Mierda!- exclama en la soledad de su habitación. Odia, odia sentirse impotente. No puede soportar todas las veces que tuvo que retenerse en el pasado y todas las veces que no ha podido hacer nada en el presente. Esto tiene que cambiar o se va a volver loco...

Se dirige a la cocina lleno de energía nerviosa. Se prepara una tila y respira profundamente mientras empieza a escuchar las conversaciones entre Shuri y Sam y empieza a tener motivos para preocuparse. Shuri está muy cerca de la verdad, sólo lo ha salvado la reputación de ser una persona íntegra y honesta.

Espera, la conversación ha sido telefónica, no a través de Friday. ¿Shuri también tiene una linea de teléfono?

-Friday, ¿el teléfono de Shuri pertenece a una compañía estadounidense?- no puede ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?

-Si, Capitán Rogers-

Demasiado bueno...

-Tienes acceso a los números de teléfono a los que ha llamado o enviado mensajes durante los últimos dos meses?-

-Claro, Capitán. Se lo descargo también en su tablet-

Steve no se lo puede creer. Shuri es muy buena en tecnología wakandesa pero ha obviado totalmente el teléfono que apenas usa.

Y sólo hay un teléfono que no reconoce, se da cuenta Steve.

-Friday, busca todo lo que tengas de esta línea telefónica y rastrea su localización-

-El teléfono está apagado y sin batería. No puedo encenderlo para localizarlo por ahora- contesta la IA.

-Pues en cuanto puedas. Todo esto tiene máxima prioridad-

-Sí, Capitán Rogers-

Steve siente que por fin la suerte está de su parte; ha conseguido muy buena información y sólo necesita estar preparado para el momento en el que empiece a dar frutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te está gustando y no me has dejado un triste Kudo?  
Y a qué esperas? ;)


	22. Semana 9

Sam suspira porque no hay manera fácil de decir lo que sigue, especialmente con Steve mirándolo como si fuese culpa suya -Creo que ya puedo afirmar que Barnes no ha llamado ni va a llamar. El correo electrónico al que le enviaba algunos links con información útil ha sido eliminado y está cortando lazos con su gente más cercana. Eso puede deberse a que se siente acechado o inseguro...-

Steve carraspea interrumpiéndolo -acechado, inseguro o con pensamientos suicidas. Muchos piensan que rompiendo lazos les ahorrara a los familiares el dolor de la pérdida-

Sam no puede negar este hecho y asiente.

-En definitiva es una mala señal. Necesitamos encontrarlo por su propio bien pero Barnes es muy inteligente. Estuvo fuera del radar de todo el mundo dos años, y eso cuando el mundo funcionaba perfectamente. Él lo tiene mas fácil para ocultarse desde el caos causado por la diezma y la posterior resurrección, pero nosotros también nos encontramos en un punto mejor gracias a la tecnología de Tony-

-Friday está en ello, pero teniendo en cuenta que se está moviendo por Europa y la antigua Unión Soviética, propongo establecerme temporalmente allí. Si me llevo un quinjet no debería tardar mucho en desplazarme a cualquier zona de crisis en caso necesario-

-Yo puedo ir contigo, Steve- contesta Wanda porque es un amor.

-No, Wanda. Te necesitaremos aquí, es un tema de compensación de fuerza y aquí el Capitán América es una fuerza de la naturaleza- contesta Sam. Está pensando cómo equilibrar la balanza y en estos momentos echa tanto de menos a Nat y Tony que es doloroso.

Sólo han pasado dos meses y medio desde sus sacrificios...

-Sam, creo que Bruce puede compensar bien a Wanda, y tu me compensas a mi. Con Lang y Clint en caso necesario no deberíais tener problemas...- contesta Steve. Wanda es un arma de doble filo. Podría sospechar de él si lo lee, pero también es la mejor baza para atrapar a Bucky sin que sufra daños.

Y Bucky ya ha sufrido demasiado...

-Pepper nos ha dado permiso para usar su casa en Austria, estaremos en el corazón de Europa. Cualquier cosa estaremos en contacto. Wanda, en cuanto tengas preparado el equipaje, nos vamos-

-Bien, suena como un plan. Si necesitáis apoyo nos avisáis- le pide Sam con el alma por los suelos. No puede hacer nada más por Barnes y si realmente el hombre necesita ayuda mejor que lo obtenga antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

*** *** ***

Steve ya está en en hangar esperando a Wanda cuando Sam se acerca. Steve le frunce el ceño, no lo dirá pero la amistad entre ellos ha quedado tocada. Sam ha aprendido que nada está por encima de Barnes. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el propio Barnes.

-Steve, tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué vas a hacer si lo capturas? No lo puedes mantener encerrado en una celda. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

Las cejas de Steve se alzan con sorpresa e incredulidad -¿Por qué tipo de salvaje me tomas, Sam?- La mirada dolida del icono nacional hace que Sam se avergüence de haber pensado siquiera que este hombre no tenía un plan. ¿No lo dice la canción, joder?

-Lo se hombre- contesta abochornado. -Lo siento. Si sirve de algo, pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor, no imaginé que Barnes pudiese acabar en una situación tan precaria...-

Steve le pone la mano en el hombro y aprieta con cuidado. Lo mira con esos ojitos de cachorro pateado y las patas de gallo no le quitan en absoluto poder -Lo sé, Sam. De verdad que no te culpo por intentar ayudar a Bucky. Me dolió que pensases que yo...- Steve hace una pausa y respira hondo con los ojos cerrados. -Conozco a Bucky de toda la vida. Hemos sido uña y carne, Sam, y me duele que haya gente pensando que no lo conozco lo suficientemente bien o que le haría daño voluntariamente. Eso es una locura, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Te dije que no era de los que había que detener sino ayudar, y aunque por poco me mata volvió a mí. Él siempre volverá a mí, Sam. Y yo siempre volveré a por él- sentencia con un aplomo y seguridad que nadie debería tener.

-¿Porque lo amas?- pregunta Sam con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aparta la mirada para observar el cielo. Sabe que Steve no hablará de eso cara a cara.

De repente son interrumpidos cuando los teléfonos de ambos suenan al unísono con una alarma prioritaria de Friday.

-Eres un buen hombre, Sam, y hasta los mejores hombres pueden cometer errores, yo el primero- le dice mirándolo con sinceridad en la cara, una postura más abierta y confiada hacia Sam. -¿Puedo contar contigo?- le pregunta con una sonrisa tímida en la cara ofreciéndole la mano.

Sam sonríe lleno de orgullo porque eso es lo que hace Steve Rogers, sacar la mejor versión de ti mismo -Claro que sí, ya lo sabes- le contesta dando un fuerte apretón. Sam siente que su amistad se ha restaurado mientras ambos salen corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Esperemos que la crisis que necesita de los Vengadores sea breve, porque no quiere volver a tratar con el Rogers gruñón y enfadado con el mundo...

  
  



	23. Semana 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo angustioso con drogas, vaga mención a un posible abuso sexual y algunos pensamientos suicidas. Recordad que Barnes no se va a suicidar en este fic y se recuperará porque es un superviviente!!! Pero pobre que lo pasa mal T_T

Son las siete de la tarde en Krizkovci, es de noche, hace un frío que pela y la nieve sólo llega hasta los tobillos. Es una bendición para Barnes, que ha aparcado a quince kilómetros y ha estado acercándose sigilosamente en la espesura del bosque. Está cerca de la base y se pone el hocico, tiene la piel helada y apenas nota la fría mascara en contacto con las mejillas afeitadas.

Ha decidido atacar tan pronto porque está agobiado, intranquilo y tampoco quiere que se acostumbren a un horario de ataques. Esta base ha estado cambiando los turnos de seguridad aleatoriamente cada semana así que no tiene sentido demorarlo más.

Necesita estar ocupado después de... de...

El dolor le atraviesa el corazón como una aguja fina y se lleva la mano derecha al corazón, deteniéndose un momento para respirar.

Parpadea cuando ve las luces del complejo. Parece una nave industrial solitaria y no está seguro de cuando se ha acercado tanto y si se ha despistado alguna cámara.

Tampoco es que vaya a retroceder

Se cuela en la base y empieza silenciosamente, no puede permitirse el lujo de ser disparado con la cantidad de explosivos que lleva encima. En el momento en el que es descubierto avanza con precaución, optimizando recursos porque siempre se queda sin munición y no se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para una batalla prolongada. Se resisten como cucarachas pero entran el pánico cuando Barnes hace explotar la primera carga, han sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para no revisar los lugares por los que ha pasado perdiendo la oportunidad de desactivar los explosivos en los pilares de carga.

Los deja huir, su objetivo es otro hoy. Aún y así siempre están los valientes de turno que se creen la mierda de propaganda y se quedan a luchar por Hydra. Esta vez son lo suficientemente listos como para emboscar al puto Soldado de Invierno mientras está colocando otra carga explosiva.

Suponer que no va a volar el lugar estado él dentro es...bueno, mucho suponer. 

Barnes sabe que un día le llegará el final y le dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. No sera en una bañera con una cuchilla de afeitar, no. Sera llevándose a la tumba al máximo número de cabronazis que recuerde.

Y el recuerda muchos para regocijo de nadie. Resulta que cuando no lo están electrocutando veinte veces por semana su memoria tiende a ser...demasiado buena.

Demasiado detallada.

Podría reconocer en una paleta de colores el rosado en las mejillas de Steve cuando le regaló el puto ramo de flores.

Podría recordar la cara de todos los doctores que estaban presentes en el momento en el que le cortaron el brazo.

Aún puede escuchar el sonido de la cremallera del pantalón cuando se la bajaban...

Aprieta el detonador y la explosión se lleva por delante a todos los de alrededor, Barnes incluido, pero es el único que logra reincorporarse. Todo duele y tiene sensación de ahogo, pero más por el impacto en el pecho y costillas que por el polvo y humo. La máscara lleva un buen filtro que le ahorra problemas de gases y polvo.

Escucha algunos gemidos entre los desarrapados que pensaban que no tenía huevos. Imbéciles todos ellos, él es el Soldado de Invierno.

Se levanta con cuidado, parece que se ha roto algunas costillas cuando ha chocado contra una columna y respira con dificultad. Nota también sangre en cabeza y rostro, y con la mano izquierda se toca ligeramente. Tiene una buena brecha y unos cuartos cortes más pero ninguno parece grave así que recoge algunas de las armas de los soldados caídos. Es entonces cuando nota un agudo dolor en el coxis que le deja sin respiración y tarda unos segundos en encontrar la manera de moverse y avanzar lentamente, el dolor comiéndoselo.

Al menos ya no ve rojo. Las personas que lo estropearon están pagando y se sentirá mejor, en algún momento se sentirá mejor.

Es casi hermosa la sensación de plenitud que tiene cuando ejecuta una misión correctamente. El orgullo de haber conseguido joder a los cabrones responsables de su locura. El reconocimiento aunque sea en forma de miedo.

Al menos será recordado por algo...

Jadeando prosigue por el pasillo, apoyándose en las pareces cuando no hay peligro para recuperar el aliento. Las costillas no han perforado el pulmón pero está resultando muy doloroso respirar así que intenta tomar inspiraciones cortas y ligeras, no llenar los pulmones , y no se da cuenta del rastro de sangre que está dejando detrás cada vez que apoya la cabeza en la pared.

Después de lo que parecen horas de arrastrarse llega a una habitación acorazada. Él recuerda hasta el repugnante olor de ozono cada vez que salía de ella. Ozono y pelo quemado.

Y a veces su propio orín...

Entra en la sala cojeando y la ve en el centro, como si fuese un objeto de valor. Un lugar de honor.

La silla es de metal y está acolchada con goma en el asiento. Las abrazaderas están abiertas, casi invitando al olvido...

La energía lo abandona paso a paso, hasta que se le doblan las rodillas y se queda en el suelo frente a la silla, agotado y aturdido de dolor.

Podía haber sido hoy.

Podía haber sido aquí.

¿Por qué sigue levantándose cada mañana? La cabeza de Barnes no se va a arreglar aplastando a estas cucarachas.

Él va a seguir valiendo cero.

Se restriega las manos por la cara sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas se mezclan con la sangre. No le encuentra sentido a su vida. Nada tiene sentido. No hay un motivo por el que camine, por el que respire... sólo agotamiento y dolor.

Golpea la silla sin demasiada fuerza con su brazo de vibranium porque reconoce entre lágrimas y con hombros temblorosos que la vida era mucho más sencilla. Que cuando lo electrocutaban y quemaban sus recuerdos también lo hacían sus sentimientos, sus emociones hasta que no sentía prácticamente nada.

Cuando estaba muerto por dentro era más fácil existir que cuando todo está en carne viva...

Sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la silla tiene una pésima idea y lo sabe, pero la tentación es tan, tan grande...

Se levanta con dificultad ayudándose de la silla y rebusca en los comandos. Era estúpido pensar que podía haber un manual de instrucciones. Los baremos de resistencia del Soldado de Invierno se encontraban en el puto libro rojo, pero al menos encuentra un premio de consolación.

Se sienta con cuidado ante la silla y revisa la pechera hecha por Shuri. Es una maravilla similar a su viejo uniforme que ni siquiera se ha rasgado y le ha evitado todos los posibles cortes. Pero necesita su brazo de carne así que desabrocha las hebillas y con cuidado se la quita. El costado tiene un gran verdugón, igual que el huesudo torso, pero comprueba que no hay cortes ni heridas internas.

Así que clava la aguja en la vena y se inyecta parte del producto que hay en ella.


	24. Semana 10

Todos los Vengadores han volado hasta Krizkovci en el momento en el que Friday ha dado la alarma. Es una de las bases que estaba en el listado de Bucky y ha habido una explosión que ha hundido parte del edificio. Friday ha captado la salida de varios sospechosos, pero no hay rastro de entrada o de salida de Bucky y eso hace que la ansiedad repte bajo la piel de Steve. Todos están nerviosos y expectantes, tardarán más de 3 horas en llegar a Eslovaquia, y muchas cosas pueden suceder en ese tiempo...

Veinte minutos más tarde, Friday les informa de una segunda explosión. Más de la mitad del edificio se ha derrumbado cuando ven en directo la tercera explosión y la nube de polvo que dificulta ver los detalles con claridad, pero eso significa que Bucky está apretando el detonador y, por tanto, sigue vivo.

El camino se hace largo y angustioso. Steve no puede evitar pasarse nerviosamente las manos por la cabellera mientras se pasea inquieto por el avión. Sam se está mordiendo las uñas y Wanda no aparta la mirada de la pantalla.

Cuando finalmente el polvo se asienta pueden ver lo que queda del complejo de Hydra. La mayor parte del edificio está destruido. Los sensores de Friday no han detectado movimiento de salida desde la segunda explosión y aunque nadie lo dirá en voz alta, todos temen que Bucky pueda estar aplastado bajo los escombros.

Steve nota el sudor frío arrastrarse por la espalda y en su estómago hay una garra presionando y perforando sus intestinos.

Sam apoya una mano cálida en su hombro, dándole apoyo y llevándolo hasta un asiento. Steve nota que el suelo se mueve y sus rodillas se aflojan. ¿Su peor pesadilla puede haberse convertido en realidad? Mira a Wanda que está a su lado, hablándole con tranquilidad.

-Seguro que está bien, Steve. Bucky es un hombre de recursos y además tiene el suero. Seguro que está vivo-

Steve reza para que tenga razón porque no sabe qué va a hacer sino con el agujero que siente en el pecho.

*** *** ***

Cuando la nave aterriza por fin, tienen un plan y un montón de adrenalina por quemar. Salen corriendo, buscando el mejor lugar por el que entrar. Steve y Sam vuelan hacia la parte del edificio que aún sigue en pie mientras Wanda y Bruce comprueban hasta qué punto pueden eliminar los bloques de ruinas sin comprometer lo que queda de estructura.

Aún tardan un buen rato en encontrar una manera de entrar y es claustrofóbica y horrible, arrastrarse por un conducto de ventilación con manchas de sangre y una inclinación incómoda.

Cuando llegan a la base en sí es vieja y fría; cemento armado y paredes desnudas, cableado por todas partes y menos cuerpos de los que cabía esperar. El silencio es sepulcral, no parece que quede nadie vivo aquí abajo.

Friday avisa de varias furgonas blindadas en camino, probablemente personal militar que vienen a investigar la explosión o personal de Hydra. Ni siquiera son excluyentes entre sí y Steve no tiene tiempo para lidiar con esta mierda. Se concentran en buscar a Bucky, ya se encargarán de los invitados cuando lleguen.

Y no va a ser bonito.

Finalmente encuentran cámaras y si hay alguna manera de saber si Bucky se ha ido o permanece aquí es revisar las grabaciones. Buscan la sala de vigilancia y seguridad abriendo cada puerta existente hasta que encuentran la sala acorazada con la silla.

La maldita, jodida silla.

El corazón de Steve empieza a latir dolorosamente. No hay motivo por el que Bucky dejaría la jodida cosa en pie si estuviese vivo y la ansiedad y la angustia le hacen temer lo peor pese a que racionalmente sabe, él sabe que no se dejaría matar.

¿Verdad?

Diez minutos más tarde han encontrado la sala de seguridad y conectan el pendrive con la IA de Friday para que piratee todos los archivos disponibles. Para colmo el circuito de vídeo de la habitación con la puta silla es un circuito cerrado y Bruce y Sam siguen buscando la manera de conseguir las imágenes mientras Steve y Wanda empiezan a revisar el primer vídeo a través de la tablet. Observan cómo una puerta sale volando por una explosión y un agente de Hydra se estrella contra la pared del pasillo; la detonación ha hecho temblar hasta el objetivo de la cámara. Poco después sale Bucky, cojeando y apoyándose en la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre allá donde toca.

Herido.

Avanza renqueando y se toca la espalda con evidente dolor, eso no le impide ponerse en posición de ataque y sigue matando un par de agentes que aún tienen ganas de probar su suerte.

Está vivo, al menos.

En el siguiente vídeo que finalmente ha encontrado Bruce, todos observan cómo cae de rodillas ante la silla, derrotado y con los hombros temblando.

Sale del ángulo de la cámara y cuando aparece se desabrocha la chaqueta táctica tan similar a su equipo de Soldado de Invierno. Los moratones y contusiones que afloran a la vista no son nada en comparación con la angustia generalizada que provocan sus costillas, sus vértebras.

Bucky se está consumiendo sin que nadie pueda detenerlo. Steve fue quien hizo los agujeros en el cinturón con el cuchillo, buscando exagerar el mal estado de su amigo para obtener la ayuda de Sam, de los Vengadores.

Pero no se imaginaba esto. No puede creer que Bucky haya llegado a este punto.

Y aún empeora para consternación de todos. Wanda jadea cuando lo ve dosificando con una naturalidad practicada la jeringuilla de un pequeño botellín y se la inyecta en el brazo.

Bucky apoya la cabeza contra el acolchado de la silla y pasa un rato agonizantemente largo buscando consuelo en ella. Al final le da unas palmaditas con añoranza antes de levantarse y largarse como si estuviese fresco como una lechuga y no hubiese pasado un infierno.

Wanda se tapa la boca con la mano pero los ojos le brillan con lágrimas no derramadas. Sam se restriega las manos en la cara, claramente buscando qué decir, qué hacer. Bruce mantiene la vista en la tablet pero su mirada es triste y preocupada.

Nadie dice nada pero todos saben lo que significa.

Bucky quiere olvidar. Bucky prefiere olvidar a vivir con el dolor que está sufriendo ahora.

Steve se dirige a la silla y la destruye sin miramientos, escudo en mano como una guillotina, arrancando piezas, partiendo cables. No puede permitir que Bucky encuentre la manera de hacerla funcionar. No puede consentir que Bucky se olvide de él.

-¡Sólo fueron treinta segundos, maldito idiota!- le grita a lo que queda de la silla, pero no hay nada más por destrozar y necesita sacar la ira de su interior, el miedo.

-Steve...- La mano de Sam es suave en su espalda, llamando su atención y reconfortándolo. El equipo le mira con pesar, con compasión.

A él, que fue quien le apuñaló el corazón.

_Y entonces Barnes, una persona depresiva, silenciosa y tímida, te da la enhorabuena con la cara desencajada y el corazón en pedazos, y tú le crees y piensas que todo está bien._

-Hay que encontrarlo. Está herido, con fiebre alta y dolor en el pecho, no podemos perder el tiempo aquí- dice Steve con una voz hueca que no se reconoce. Salen por el agujero por el que han entrado y cuando se elevan en el quinjet buscan en un radio de cien kilómetros cualquier pista, cualquier indicio.

Las manos de Steve tiemblan de impotencia. Necesita abrazar a Buck, saber que está bien, que está seguro y alimentado. Que vuelve a haber confianza y amor en esos bellos ojos grises.

_Jesús, Buck. ¿De verdad lo han cambiado todo esos treinta segundos? ¿Cuando yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti después de una vida? _

_¿De verdad me culpas de esa manera?_


	25. Semana 10

El quinjet ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de cinco horas y no han encontrado ningún rastro. Ni coches, ni alojamientos en hostales y ni siquiera en los edificios abandonados que han visitado hay rastro de su presencia.

Un fantasma.

Otra vez.

Steve se pasea nerviosamente en el pequeño espacio. Vuelve a mirar la pantalla una y otra vez sin éxito. Todas sus ideas han sido infructuosas y la incertidumbre lo está matando. El teléfono de Bucky sigue apagado y Friday no lo puede encender porque la maldita paranoia de Barnes es tan efectiva como siempre y mantiene los teléfonos y computadoras sin la batería.

Maldito idiota.

-Steve...- Ahí está Sam, el mediador. Le va a decir que lo dejen por ahora a la espera de obtener más inteligencia, más información, y Steve ni siquiera puede rebatirlo.

-Steve, necesitamos obtener más información, estamos dando palos de ciego-

-Podríamos volver al plan original, Steve y yo nos quedamos en la residencia de Austria y vosotros volvéis a Estados Unidos, pero necesitaremos un transporte veloz. ¿Nos podríais enviar un quinjet cuando lleguéis?- pregunta Wanda. Es la única solución obvia y sensata.

Pero no es lo que quiere Steve. Quiere seguir con la búsqueda de forma indefinida. Quiere dormir en el quinjet, vivir en él si es necesario y sabe que es un plan loco y no encontrará apoyos para ello.

Pero puede apretar para seguir un par de horas más.

-Hagamos una cosa, seguimos la búsqueda por cinco horas más mientras Friday sigue buscando lugares en los que se podría estar escondiendo. Está herido, ya lo habéis visto. No lo podemos abandonar a su suerte-

-Steve, su rastro está frío, siempre fue bueno escondiéndose. Busquemos por tres horas más y luego nos retiramos. Será de forma temporal, volveremos a buscarlo- promete Sam, pero al menos ha ganado una hora más de lo que esperaba así que no va a quejarse.

Asiente y se sienta, jugueteando con el teléfono que tiene en la mano. Podría enviarle algún SMS. Con suerte mientras los lee dejará el teléfono encendido el suficiente rato como para localizar su posición.

Pero... ¿qué decirle? Se pasa la mano por la cara, preocupado y con un nudo en el estómago. Bucky no ha querido hablarle desde su vuelta y esa es una verdad difícil de digerir.

Que Steve no ha oído la voz de Buck desde hace 12 años.

**Steve:** Bucky por favor, sé que estás herido. Vuelve a casa por favor

**Steve:** Buck amigo, soy Steve. Por favor deja que te ayude, sé que estás herido

**Steve: **Bucky? Dime que estás vivo por favor, me estás matando

Las horas pasan y finalmente dejan a Wanda y Steve en Austria. Volverán con otro quinjet y algunas cosas más que les puede ir bien. Todos están cansados y desanimados pero Steve prácticamente se arrastra por las esquinas, deprimido, molesto y asustado. No ha abandonado el teléfono ni para mear y apenas cena nada antes de irse al dormitorio. No duerme mientras recuerda todos los efectos secundarios por los que estará pasando Bucky, a lo que hay que añadir las propias heridas.

Está bastante seguro de que estaba presente en el momento en el que explotó la bomba y eso puede provocar todo tipo de heridas internas.

¡Maldita sea!

**Steve: **Dame algo para que sepa que estás vivo por favor, aunque sea llamando desde un teléfono oculto

**Steve:** Soy Stevie, Bucky, somos uña y carne. Hasta el final de la línea, te acuerdas? Por favor, llámame.

**Steve:** Bucky no estás contestando y empiezo a pensar que te has desangrado. Llama a Friday, a Sam o a quien sea pero dinos que estás vivo

**Steve: **Por favor Bucky, por favor

**Steve: **No sé si estás leyendo estos sms, sólo quiero que sepas que te queremos y que nos preocupamos por ti, que puedes contar con nosotros, conmigo para lo que necesites

**Steve: **Bucky por favor, dame una señal amigo.

Se mira la mano izquierda en la que aún tiene puesto el anillo dorado. Nunca se lo ha llegado a quitar, ni siquiera cuando la separación fue definitiva y no había nada por lo que luchar. Por lo que dudar.

¿Fue el motivo por el que Bucky huyó? ¿Porque Steve aún llevaba el anillo restregándole por las narices el motivo por el que lo dejó atrás?

¿Porque Steve fue tan imbécil como para haberse acostumbrado a llevarlo y no se lo quitó?

Frunce el ceño mientras se lo saca y lo mira con intensidad. En su interior tiene gravada la fecha en la que se “casaron”. Nunca llegaron a firmar papeles porque la tapadera de Steve era falsa y no tenía sentido, pero aun recuerda con cariño el momento en el que se hicieron sus votos, se pusieron los anillos.

Lo hermosa que estaba Peggy.

Lo difícil que fue reconocer que se habían equivocado.

Lo herido que dejó a Bucky...

**Steve:** Bucky te amo. Vuelve conmigo

Mira el mensaje durante varios minutos antes de borrarlo. Bucky se merece algo mejor que un sms vomitándole sus sentimientos.

Y esta vez deja el anillo en la mesita.


	26. Semana 10

-Hola Shuri-

-Hey Sam, ¿qué tal?-

Sam suspira porque dejó de tener vida personal hace dos meses y a la vez cinco años y si empieza a pensar en sí mismo, en todas sus pérdidas, será él el que acabe con una depresión así que va al grano.

-No muy bien, Shuri. ¿Has hablado con Barnes en los últimos dos días?- le pregunta cansado.

-No, de hecho estamos en la República Democrática de Congo en misión diplomática pero estoy pendiente- contesta ya preparándose mentalmente para las malas noticias.

-La situación ha empeorado mucho, Shuri. Steve ha tomado el control de la situación después de que Barnes eliminase el mail y me dejase de llamar. Friday lo localizó en una base de Hydra haciéndola volar por los aires y por unas horas temimos que se hubiese inmolado. Afortunadamente tuvimos las imágenes de las cámaras donde se ve cómo sale vivo de ahí, pero está muy mal, Shuri. Muy mal...-

Sam se pasa la mano por la cara. Las últimas horas han sido agotadoras -Steve está convencido que hizo estallar una bomba quedándose en el área de efecto y...- Sam duda, no sabe cómo decir lo que sigue.

-¿Y qué Sam?- pregunta Shuri con ansiedad.

-Mira, tenemos las grabaciones. Mejor te las paso pero parece que Barnes tiene planeado usar una de las sillas del Soldado de Invierno para olvidar. No sé exactamente qué, si la partida al pasado de Steve, o los años como el Activo, o al propio Steve, pero no tiene buena pinta. Y luego están... las drogas-

Shuri nota que el estómago se le retuerce con miedo y angustia -Joder...-

-Si, joder. Hemos estado buscando a Barnes desde entonces porque está herido, probablemente del impacto de la bomba. Y muy delgado, Shuri. Muy delgado...- susurra Sam con el corazón encogido de pena -¿Tienes alguna manera de localizarlo?-

La mente de Shuri ya va a mil por hora, pensando, recordando, asociando datos. El brazo tiene un chip que sólo empezará a emitir en el momento en el que se le pare el corazón al Lobo Blanco para que Wakanda recupere su tecnología de vanguardia. Estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto; él era el primero que no quería que semejante tecnología llegase a malas manos.

Pero eso no la autoriza a localizarlo en contra de su voluntad...

-Sam, no sé qué puedo hacer desde aquí, no estoy en mi laboratorio...- contesta con un suspiro -En cuanto desarrolle una estrategia te llamo, ¿ok?-

-Gracias, Shuri. Y vigila si tienes que hablar con Steve, jamás lo había visto tan asustado y preocupado. Él y Wanda se establecen temporalmente en Austria a la espera de cualquier señal de Barnes. Se supone que son mejores amigos pero ahora mismo se siente como una batalla entre titanes...-

-Más bien como el mito de Apolo y Dafne, salvando las diferencias...- contesta Shuri con voz cansada. Ahora tiene un problema táctico; Wakanda está más cerca de Europa que Estados Unidos pero si Rogers se establece en Europa pierde la ventaja geográfica. Por otra parte no cree que sea bueno para el Lobo Blanco estar al lado del hombre que le dio calabazas, más cuando ya ha demostrado su decisión de mantenerse alejado.

Y Rogers, como un cazador tras su presa, no se da cuenta en el mal que puede hacer. No es la persona adecuada para ayudar a su amigo porque es la fuente del dolor de Barnes, aunque ninguno de los dos parece ser capaz de entenderlo...

Además sospecha que si Rogers logra dar con el Lobo Blanco tampoco lo traerá a Wakanda para que vuelva con su terapeuta.

La llamada termina y Shuri no para de darle vueltas al egoísmo de Steve. ¿No es capaz de entender que si va tras Bucky sólo consigue herirlo más? ¿No fue suficiente despreciarlo en su cara?

Fiel a su palabra, recibe las imágenes del Lobo Blanco dentro de las instalaciones. Es espeluznante el anhelo que siente por el olvido que le puede proporcionar la silla, la magullada piel estirándose sobre las vértebras y costillas.

Es doloroso ver cómo busca consuelo en fármacos en vez de en amigos.

Shuri se ha excusado bajo la extrañada mirada de su hermano para ver el vídeo, lo que la deja en la tranquilidad de su habitación para llorar en silencio.

Porque es desgarrador ver cómo tu primer amor se está muriendo por dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste ;)


	27. Semana 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso sobre las malas decisiones del pobre Bucky. Nada que no se haya mencionado ya, pero cuidado!

Barnes se despierta tumbado boca abajo en un colchón duro que huele a humedad, tapado por todas y cada una de las mantas que ha podido encontrar en esta vieja cabaña abandonada en los bosques. Nota que se está cociendo a fuego lento por la fiebre así que intenta apartar algunas, pero el dolor que le atraviesa el pecho y el coxis hace que se lo repiense.

Sigue vestido con la ropa táctica, no podía descartar que Hydra lo encontrase y ahora los pies los tiene entumecidos por las botas y los manchurrones de sangre donde ha apoyado la cabeza no son bonitos.

Ha podido conducir sólo gracias a la ayuda del cóctel mágico de Hydra pero ahora paga las consecuencias. Al dolor en el coxis y costillas hay que añadirle los efectos secundarios que lo van a dejar jodido los próximos tres días. Fiebre alta con posibilidad de delirios, mareos, taquicardias, temblores. Ideal para que alguien lo encuentre indefenso como un cachorrillo...

En este estado no va a poder conducir en breve, suerte que agarró todo lo necesario del coche incluidos los fármacos. Se incorpora con mucho cuidado, el dolor es intenso con algunas de las posturas pero la vejiga está a punto de explotar. La fiebre le produce mareos y avanza a trompicones hacia el baño. Bucky está agradecido de que haya agua en la casa, probablemente provenga de un pozo, aunque la falta de electricidad es un problema.

Y la de cobertura, por lo que está agradecido. Ninguno de sus aparatos capta señal lo que significa que no es localizable y eso es justo lo que necesita, sólo espera que haya algo para leer por aquí que no se haya convertido en moho aún porque tiene una larga semana sabática por delante.

Se lava la sangre con la ayuda de una toalla enjabonada y antes de tumbarse de nuevo boca abajo se bebe casi un litro de agua que acompaña con algunas barritas energéticas insípidas; no tiene hambre pero su cuerpo va a necesitar las calorías para recuperarse. Encuentra un lápiz y una pequeña libreta con lo que parecen listas de la compra con una letra terrible. No le importa, para lo que necesita es suficiente. Es bueno escribir cuando vienen los delirios, se le ocurren buenas ideas y a veces incluso puede comunicarse con Invierno.

Y aunque sabe que lo que ve no es real, aún es doloroso observar a Steve cernirse sobre el capó de un jeep de la II Guerra Mundial en medio del dormitorio, los ojos brillándole con diversión y una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. -Es un buen plan, ¿verdad?- le pregunta el espejismo con una voz joven y segura de sí misma, y a Bucky se le cae el alma a los pies.

Él no está para aguantar esta mierda que le vomita su subconsciente. Steve no lo necesita, ni para su brillante plan ni en su vida. Toma uno de los botellines sin nombre, dosifica la jeringuilla y se la inyecta con cuidado.

El dolor se desvanece y lo invade una agradable sensación de paz. Nada duele.

Por fin nada duele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué decir. He escrito 5 capítulos más del tirón y los voy a ir colgando cada pocos días. Estoy muy inspirada!  
Pero recordad que estamos aquí para sufrir ;(
> 
> Y aún prometo un buen final ;)


	28. Semana 11

Barnes conduce media hora por una carretera de tierra antes de llegar al asfalto, y media hora más de carretera con más curvas hasta llegar al pueblo más cercano. Entra en el supermercado y compra comida no perecedera, algunos productos para el botiquín y algo de ropa polar. Por suerte con el gorro, los pelos largos y la bufanda parece uno más del lugar pasando frío.

Cuando deja la compra en el maletero se sienta en el coche y enciende el teléfono. Entonces es cuando no deja de vibrar, recibiendo notificación tras notificación.

El corazón le da un vuelco. Hay mensajes de Shuri y también de otra persona desconocida.

Abre los sms y la sangre se le congela.

**Número desconocido: **Bucky por favor, dame una señal amigo.

**Número desconocido:** Bucky por favor, sé que estás herido. Vuelve a casa por favor

**Número desconocido:** Buck amigo, soy Steve. Por favor deja que te ayude, sé que estás herido

**Número desconocido: **Bucky? Dime que estás vivo por favor, me estás matando.

Una burla baila en los labios de Bucky. _Me estás matando_, dice Steve. Claramente no les _matan_ las mismas cosas...

**Número desconocido: **Dame algo para que sepa que estás vivo por favor, aunque sea llamando desde un teléfono oculto

**Número desconocido:** Soy Stevie, Bucky, somos uña y carne. Hasta el final de la línea, te acuerdas? Por favor, llámame.

Una risa áspera sube por su estómago y sale por la boca con un sonido estridente, el sabor es amargo como la hiel. -Qué cojones tienes, Steve. Me estás matando, dice- Las carcajadas rebotan en en pequeño espacio que es el coche mientras el suelo parece que se ha abierto a sus pies. -Tú diciéndome que somos uña y carne. Tú diciéndome hasta el final de la línea...- tiene problemas para respirar mientras se abraza a sí mismo sin poder parar de reír, con las costillas aún magulladas.

-Tú preguntándome si me acuerdo...-

Las lágrimas se acumulan en las esquinas de los ojos y las carcajadas no han disminuido pese a la nueva presión en su corazón. -Qué cojones, Steve. El final de la línea la pusiste tú, ¡y resultó que era una puta línea temporal!- Le grita al teléfono.

-¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿Te acuerdas tú? ¿Te acuerdas de toda las veces que hemos tenido la espalda el uno del otro?-

-¿Te acuerdas que fuiste tú quien me dejó atrás?-

Nota como si el oxígeno del coche se estuviese agotando y empieza a jadear pesadamente. Se agarra al volante con fuerza, tiritando. Las lágrimas le impiden ver nada pero tampoco lo necesita mientras los recuerdos de ese día se repiten en su mente.

_¿Te vas? ¿Con Peggy? _Le preguntó con incredulidad después de oír el loco plan de los propios labios de Steve, que se lo explicó con un desapego que Bucky no acababa de entender. Había pasado 5 años muerto, pero habían pasado once años desde que Steve le prometió un baile a Peggy a bordo del Valkyrie. Once putos años.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Con ellos?

_¿Qué “ellos”?_ Vuelve a recordar Barnes. Nunca te quiso de esa manera, nunca te miró más que como a un hermano. Ya no te necesitaba.

_Nunca te necesitó..._

No está en condiciones de exigirle nada a Steve. No le debe nada. Bucky era el que siempre tuvo la necesidad de proteger, de ayudar.

El que necesitaba sentirse útil porque en el fondo sabía que no valía nada...

Los jadeos lo están mareando y necesita salir de allí, poner distancia entre ese maldito teléfono y él. Poner distancia entre ese dolor y él, pero por mucho que corre el dolor no lo abandona.

No lo abandonará nunca...

*** *** ***

Se despierta en la cama con las armas a mano, todo está empaquetado en perfecto orden a su alrededor y las botellas de agua se han rellenado. Aún siente el cerebro embotado pero lo último que recuerda fue salir corriendo en dirección al bosque, alejándose del coche.

Alejándose de las palabras de Steve.

_Deja que te ayude, sé que estás herido_

_Me estás matando_

_Somos uña y carne. Hasta el final de la línea, te acuerdas? _

Las frases rebotan en el cráneo, la memoria demasiado buena para su propio bien.

¡Mierda, el teléfono! Rebusca a su alrededor, no sabe si está encendido y por tanto es rastreable. No tiene ni idea de lo que hizo con él pero nota el miedo enroscarse en sus tripas, subir por la espalda.

Y encuentra la pequeña libreta, garabateada en cirílico. Empieza a leer y ve que están transcritos todos los sms que recibió, incluso hay más de los que él llegó a leer no sólo de Steve, también de Shuri. Al final de los sms la tarjeta SIM está enganchada al papel con un trozo de celo.

No está en condiciones de ponerse a leerlos, no ahora. No hasta que se encuentre en otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí. Lo sube todo al coche y arranca mientras su cabeza no para de dar vueltas y siente el corazón estrujado. La aguja ha vuelto, su dolor es agudo e intenso y tiene que parar el coche un par de veces para bajarse y respirar mientras se agarra el pecho porque parece que está a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

*** *** ***

Sólo cuando ha cruzado un par de fronteras se siente más seguro y tranquilo, lo suficiente como para detenerse en un merendero perdido en algún punto de los Alpes esovenos, abrir un sandwich y coger la libretita. El estómago se le retuerce de nervios y también de expectación morbosa. No sabe por qué está haciendo esto, le va a doler, se va a sentir mal y lo sabe.

Pero es Steve y se lo debe, por todas las veces que le salvó el culo con el asunto de Stark y de los Acuerdos. Por todas las veces que lo avergonzó con sus flirteos y él aguantó estoicamente sin burlarse, sin huir.

Porque es lo que hacen los amigos.

Porque también lo echa de menos...

**Número desconocido: **Bucky por favor, dame una señal amigo.

**Número desconocido:** Te acuerdas del invierno del 38? me hacías creer que ya habías comido para darme las raciones enteras y yo te creí. No hubiese sobrevivido sin ti

**Número desconocido:** Te echo tanto de menos que es como un dolor físico en el pecho...

Él entiende esa sensación porque siente lo mismo. Debe volver a ser una persona entera, no fantasma hecho de jirones de su pasado. Quiere poder mirar a Steve a la cara y felicitarlo por su familia sin que sienta que se le derraman los intestinos por el suelo.

Quiere poder pasarle un brazo por el cuello con la facilidad de una vida.

Quiere poder seguir adelante cuando Steve tenga que volver al pasado.

Las manos le tiemblan mientras escribe el mensaje:

_Hola Steve. Estoy haciendo un viaje de autodescubrimiento <strike>para digerir algunas cosas</strike> pero no te preocupes. Nada que un <strike>chiflado</strike> par de neuronas semiestables no puedan resolver con tiempo._

Eso es. Bromea con tus incapacidad de gestionar los sentimientos y emociones. Cachondéate de tu enfermedad mental, mejor enfrentarla así que con una camisa de fuerza, ¿no?

Se lo mira varias veces antes de enviarlo y sacar la batería. Tiene un toque cordial y desenfadado, suficiente para tranquilizar a Steve y que así pueda proseguir con lo que sea que tenga entre manos.

Como acariciando las suaves curvas de la cintura y caderas de Carter, su cuerpo abierto, suave y dispuesto aferrándose a los anchos hombros, uñas perfectas pintadas a juego con los labios rojos, contrastando con la dorada pelusa del pecho.

Se le seca la boca, la comida se siente como una bola imposible de tragar y la escupe. El sadwich va justo detrás, que les aproveche a los animalillos. Ante sus pies no hay más que valles y montañas, el cielo del atardecer es de un azul intenso. Está solo. Está hueco y el dolor rebota por dentro como mil alfileres.

No muy lejos de aquí se cayó de un tren y sobrevivió, para desgracia de sus víctimas. Para desgracia de todos...

Suspira mientras se pasa las manos por la cara agotado, derrotado, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Él sabe que tiene que superar el abandono o no va a sobrevivir a los sentimientos de su propio corazón que se desbordan y desparraman por todas partes, manchándolo todo.

Y aunque ahora todo parece muy difícil Barnes tiene una idea de cómo lograrlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, lo sé. Y los próximos capítulos también van a ser difíciles, pero mejorará, lo prometo.  
No me crucifiquéis, ya os dije que estábamos aquí para sufrir en compañía ^^


	29. Semana 11

Steve y Wanda se encuentran en Mútne, un pueblo que sobrevive gracias a la temporada de esquí, con casas caras de tejas oscuras e inclinadas, preparadas para la nieve y el frío.

Se han dividido para cubrir más terreno y están enseñando la cara de Barnes en todos los lugares en los que puede haber estado. Wanda se encuentra en la cafetería más grande del pueblo cuando recibe un sms.

_Hola Wanda, soy Barnes. Podrías quedar un día la semana que viene? No se lo digas a Rogers, por favor._

El corazón le da un salto. Aquí están, preguntando por él en el culo del mundo y Bucky es quien está iniciando el contacto.

Sale en busca de Steve para enseñarle el mensaje pero él ya está corriendo hacia ella con la cara sorprendida. También lleva el teléfono entre las manos.

-¡Me ha escrito!- le dice nervioso y con el ceño fruncido, la boca abierta con incredulidad preguntándose dónde está la trampa.

Wanda lee el mensaje y descubre que es... raro, a falta de mejor palabra. _Estoy haciendo un viaje de autodescubrimiento pero no te preocupes. Nada que un par de neuronas semiestables no puedan gestionar con tiempo._

Después de ver el vídeo de lo que le ha sucedido es una mentira flagrante destinada a sacarse a Steve de encima, pero él ha hecho su misión en la vida encontrar a Barnes. ¿De verdad piensa que el Capitán América va a aflojar en su objetivo?

¿Tiene idea siquiera de hasta qué punto los tiene preocupados?

Wanda le enseña su mensaje y Steve frunce el ceño. Se han enviado prácticamente seguidos y es evidente que tiene una idea en mente, una idea que no incluye a su mejor amigo.

-Contéstale, Wanda. Dile que te reunirás con él- le pide.

Al cabo de unas horas Wanda recibe una fecha y una localización. Es un Starbucks a cuatro paradas de metro de la torre de los Vengadores. Claramente no sabe del cambio de residencia a Austria y Wanda siente pena por lo desconectado que está.

Debe sentirse muy solo.

A su lado Steve emite tensión y energía nerviosa. Se ha estado enfocando en localizar a Barnes cada vez más y esto parece la revancha después de una larga serie de fracasos. Pero ahora falta saber lo más importante.

-Steve, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta intranquila. Tampoco se ha perdido el cambio que ha sufrido, y no solo físico. Ya no es el hombre sereno, confiable y optimista con una brújula moral del tamaño de Manhattan. Este hombre tiene sombras y secretos.

Y no acaba de confiar en su integridad.

-Wanda, lo vamos a atrapar. No es responsable de sus actos pero si sigue así va a acabar capturado por Hydra o peor aún. Necesita ayuda-

Wanda está de acuerdo pero es una respuesta muy vaga y ella no es idiota.

-Ya, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo atrapamos? ¿Qué hacemos después con él? ¿Y si no quiere venir?-

Steve la mira con dureza, como si no esperase que le pidiesen explicaciones -Lo atrapamos sin hacerle daño y lo traemos a la torre de los Vengadores. Le conseguimos ayuda profesional, yo mismo tengo un título en psicología y podría ayudarlo a superar... lo que le está sucediendo. Ahora mismo no pasaría un juicio de capacidad mental y lo sabes. Y no lo quieres hacer pasar por ese martirio tampoco-

Las palabras son duras y afiladas pero Wanda ha captado algo parecido a la culpa. -¿Tú sabes qué le pasa? ¿Por qué está así?- le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tengo una idea de lo que le pasa pero preferiría no decirlo, Wanda- le contesta más blando que antes pero igual de esquivo. Duele un poco saber que no eres lo suficientemente cercana como para que te expliquen lo que realmente sucede, como si fueses una cría que no es capaz de afrontar los problemas o ayudar.

Da su brazo a torcer, no es psicóloga y claramente el problema de Barnes es de tipo mental. Quizás son los años de tortura y esclavismo, como dijo Sam.

Pero Wanda no tiene doce años, no. Wanda ha estado enamorada y conocía la tensión sexual entre Bucky y Steve porque tiene dos ojos perfectamente funcionales en la cara. Que Steve no le quiera hablar de ello es otro tema, pero sabe que aquí hay más que sólo (qué chiste, sólo) 70 años de lavados de cerebro y asesinatos.

-¿Dónde se instalará?¿Estará encerrado?-

-No, Wanda, no podría hacerle eso- contesta con la mirada herida -Estará en mi apartamento de la torre, acompañado en todo momento. También tengo su medicación-

Wanda suspira antes de contestar el sms con los ojos de Steve clavados en ella.

_De acuerdo. Me tienes intrigada pero tengo muchas ganas de verte. Cuídate!_

La respuesta es sincera y lo suficientemente ligera.

Y de premio recibe una carita sonriente.

*** *** ***

Esa noche Steve se desquita con los sacos de boxeo, uno tras otro. Su mente diseña una estrategia que le permita capturar a Bucky sin hacerle daño y ya se lo imagina en la torre, en su apartamento, ayudándolo con la medicación, compartiendo desayunos y toques suaves. Casi puede ver la primera sonrisa que obtendrá de esos labios suavemente arqueados, los ojos tímidos arrugados en las esquinas.

Pero su corazón bombea con angustia y dolor cada vez que recuerda el mensaje. Bucky quiere poner distancia y tiempo entre ellos decidido a matar su propio corazón.

No es algo que se pueda permitir.


	30. Semana 12

Wanda está a punto de entrar en el Starbucks cuando escucha un claxon insistente a su lado. Se gira con escasa curiosidad, tiene una misión y está nerviosa, pero la cara de Barnes la recibe dentro de un casco de moto. Le hace una señal para que se acerque y le entrega otro casco, que se pone con movimientos lentos mientras él espera pacientemente.

Tienen un plan que incluye a Sam en los tejados, a Steve en el edificio de enfrente y a Happy en un coche porque todos pensaron que iba a entrar a pie en la cafetería, los muy idiotas.

Nadie le da el suficiente crédito a la inteligencia de Bucky Barnes, está claro.

Cuando se sube a la moto Bucky conduce de manera agresiva pero profesional, intentando perder una cola que ni siquiera sabe si tiene. Lo peor es que no es paranoia si de verdad te persiguen...

Cuando se bajan dejan los cascos en el asiento de la moto y entran en el metro. No van rápido, más como un paseo casual, y no es hasta que están dentro de un vagón que Barnes dice una palabra

-Perdona, Wanda. Siento todo el teatro pero estoy... me siento inseguro. No quería arriesgarme a que me rastreen en Estados Unidos, ya sabes que los tentáculos de Hydra son largos, y los de la CIA también-

Wanda lo mira pasmada. Los pómulos son angulosos y la mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada está perfectamente afeitada, con el hoyuelo en medio de la barbilla. Se ha puesto unas gafas de montura de pasta y se recoge el cabello largo y peinado en una coleta casual.

Está muy delgado, claro, pero va limpio y arreglado y la ropa lo disimula lo suficientemente bien.

-Hey Bucky. Te hemos echado de menos- le contesta sonriendo con ternura. Se alegra de verlo, de verdad. Ha estado asustada después de verlo en acción y se lo imaginaba mucho, mucho peor.

Bucky sonríe con timidez -Nah, una chica como tú seguro que está muy liada con su tiempo para echar de menos un... viejales como yo- Wanda no pierde el tiempo. Hay agotamiento y desesperanza en esa mirada y le pone la mano en el brazo, apretando con delicadeza antes de hablar. -Siempre tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, Bucky. Y no sólo yo. Todos están preocupados por ti, Steve...-

No está preparada para la cara desencajada de Bucky, para el dolor crudo, para el miedo. Parece que lo haya golpeado porque casi se tambalea antes de agarrarse a una de las columnas del vagón.

-No... no me hables de Steve, por favor- le pide casi suplicante con un susurro. Se bajan en la siguiente parada y entran en la primera cafetería que encuentran. Bucky ha perdido el vigor con el que venía, se sienta en la silla pesadamente en la mesa mejor defendible del pequeño local.

Y si, Wanda está preocupada. Piden sus cafés y esperan a que la camarera desaparezca antes de hablar.

-Me estás asustando, Bucky...-le dice Wanda porque es verdad. Parece miserable y derrotado, a un par de whiskys de tomar una muy mala decisión.

-Te quería pedir un favor. Quería saber si tú puedes... si eres capaz de borrar o modificar recuerdos-

La boca de Wanda se abre de asombro. ¿Ella es la alternativa a la silla? ¿De verdad no ve otra manera para lidiar con su trauma? Alarga las manos por encima de la mesa y aunque Bucky al principio no se mueve, finalmente la encuentra con su mano de carne. Wanda puede sentir cosas, y las emociones que hay en el corazón de Bucky son una vorágine de amor, desesperación y asco. El choque es tan intenso que los pelos se le ponen de punta de lo crudo y sensible que se siente todo.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas por el dolor de su amigo y toma una gran respiración para calmarse -No me pidas eso, Bucky. No lo he hecho nunca y no sé si puedo... ni si debo- le contesta con voz pequeña.

-No puedo superarlo, Wanda. No puedo...-se interrumpe para tragar. Hay un nudo en su garganta. No está más allá de suplicar -Por favor, ayúdame- le ruega con voz gruesa.

-Bucky, has adelgazado mucho, te estás volviendo descuidando y corriendo riesgos innecesarios ... Sabes que necesitas estabilidad psíquica y emocional ¡y te podemos ayudar a superarlo!- intenta convencerlo.

-¡Entonces elimínalo! ¡Bórralo de mi cabeza! ¡Borra su recuerdo, borra su partida! no me importa que queden agujeros, maldita sea, ¡mi vida entera es un agujero tras otro! Quiero ver a Steve como cualquier otra persona, ¡que deje de ser el centro de todo mi universo!-

Jesús, ¿todo esto es por Steve? ¿Por su viaje al pasado? ¿Así de desolado está?

Wanda se limpia una lágrima que cae mientras lo sujeta con fuerza con la otra mano. -No sabes lo que me pides, Bucky. Los recuerdos nos hacen ser quienes somos y las emociones nos hacen humanos. Sin ellos ya no serías Bucky Barnes...-

-No puedo seguir siendo...- Bucky se interrumpe, su vista periférica ha captado algo y se levanta con suavidad pero la mano de Wanda lo retiene.

-Bucky por favor, necesitas ayuda. Quédate con nosotros- le pide desesperada sabiendo que se va.

-No lo entiendes, no puedo superarlo. Me destroza y no quiero ser así; no quiero ser una carga nunca más...- Barnes sabe que está perdiendo el hilo del pensamiento concentrándose en salir de ahí, apretando la mandíbula con ansiedad.

Pero ella se levanta y le bloquea la salida con su pequeño cuerpo, asustada pero decidida. -Bucky, no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Somos tus amigos y actuaremos si es necesario. No quiero hacerte daño...-

Apenas se enciende una ligera luz roja en los dedos de Wanda, Bucky saca una pistola para su horror.

Y encañona su propia sien.

-Bucky...- Wanda está paralizada por tan cruda desesperación pero no ve ninguna duda en los ojos del hombre tan, tan lastimado. Se tapa la mano con la boca mientras él camina hacia la salida sin quitarle el ojo de encima. No tiene poder para detener una bala a tan corta distancia y ambos lo saben.

-Lo siento, Wanda. Lamento haberte comprometido. Dile... dile que no...- Cierra la mandíbula con fuerza y parpadea repetidamente. Sus ojos también están húmedos, húmedos y desesperados pero eso no lo detiene y avanza con paso firme hacia la salida sin que nadie lo detenga.

Antes de que ningún Vengador llegue siquiera a pisar la misma manzana ya ha recorrido varios kilómetros con una segunda moto que tenía preparada.

*** *** ***

Horas más tarde el coche sigue devorando kilómetros de asfalto mientras su pecho se ha convertido en un agujero negro. Los oídos le zumban, los ojos absorben información sin que llegue a su cerebro. Sólo tiene una cosa en mente:

Debe conseguir hacer funcionar la silla.

Debe conseguir el manual del Soldado de Invierno.


	31. Semana 12

Steve tiene los ojos salvajes, la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza, las manos en puños y los tendones del cuello tensados como arcos. Su mirada va de un lado a otro buscando cómo es posible que Bucky se les haya escapado. No se lo puede creer.

Lanza un grito de rabia y el escudo se incrusta con fuerza en la pared de la cafetería pero no es suficiente. Toda esa presión, toda esa impotencia tiene que dejarla salir y las mesas y sillas vuelan por el local para la consternación de los camareros y de los Vengadores. No escucha cuando le llaman, cuando le hablan. Sólo necesita sacar toda esta frustración. El plan era perfecto, maldita sea, pero por supuesto Bucky supo encontrar los agujeros.

Se le ha escapado entre los dedos por culpa de su soberbia.

Sigue gritando cuando no queda ni un solo mueble en pie, golpeando con los puños el mostrador sin ver cómo su equipo se encoge ante la rabieta, cómo Sam aparta a Wanda del estropicio y habla con los propietarios.

Las lágrimas solo caen al final, cuando la rabia deja paso a la tristeza, cuando la energía se convierte en un dolor sordo.

Se van, guiado por las manos de Sam, agotado y ajeno. La conversación entre Bucky y Wanda, que tenía un micro, se reproduce en su cabeza.

_¡Entonces elimínalo! ¡Bórralo de mi cabeza! ¡Borra su recuerdo, borra su partida! No me importa queden agujeros, maldita sea, ¡mi vida entera es un agujero tras otro! Quiero ver a Steve como cualquier otra persona, ¡que deje de ser el centro de todo mi universo!_

No es hasta que llega a la planta de los Vengadores que apenas alza la cabeza con angustia, recordando que ya tenía todo preparado para cuando volviesen con Buck. Un cepillo de dientes, un paquete de gomas negras para el cabello, champú y suavizante con fragancia de manzana.

Una cama extra con las sábanas limpias y fragantes, y encima de la almohada ... una camiseta vieja de Steve que no pudo resistir la tentación de ponerse durante un par de horas tranquilas en el sofá.

Pero Bucky no está aquí. Buck quiere olvidar a Steve, olvidar que siempre ha amado a su pequeño punk.

Nota un nudo en el estómago, el sudor frío en las manos y un escalofrío grabando la espalda ¿Esto es lo que sufrió Bucky cuando le dije que se iba con Peggy?

-¡Steve! -

-¿Qué? - le grita a Wanda sin paciencia.

Sam está mirando como si estuviese lanzando una advertencia con mayúsculas entre las cejas alzadas, los ojos saltones y la línea recta de sus labios.

-¿Tú lo sabias? ¿Por qué estaba tan mal Bucky? - le pregunta ella con una voz ... ¿incrédula?

-Si- contesta con voz rota. ¿Cómo no va a saberlo? Se pregunta con una culpabilidad que no había sentido antes.

-¡¡Maldita sea, Steve !! ¡¿Qué os pasó?! - exige Wanda con irritación en los ojos y la mano en el corazón. Ha estado aguantando hasta llegar a un lugar privado pero algunas lágrimas aún luchan por salir cuando recuerda el desastre. El estropicio

-Wanda ...- él advierte.

-Steve, no estoy para jueguecitos de poder ahora, no has sentido su dolor- Wanda cierra la boca con fuerza, los dientes apretados y el fuego en su mirada.

-Tomé una decisión y fui al pasado con Peggy, todos lo sabéis-

-¿Y antes? -

-Antes... era complicado, Wanda. Flirteamos un poco y luego vino el chasquido. Moristeis Durante 5 años estuvisteis muertos, no puedes comprender el dolor ...-

La mirada de Wanda se vuelve ácida, incandescente -A mi no me digas que no puedo comprender lo que es perder a una persona amada, Steve. No tienes la exclusividad- dice con voz grave y joder, primero su hermano gemelo y luego Visión. No, no le puedo decir a Wanda que no entiende ...

Steve resopla inquieto. Se siente juzgado y él no ha hecho nada malo ¡maldita sea!

-Entonces volví porque Peggy y yo teníamos visiones distintas de lo que queríamos así que nos divorciamos-

-Pero volviste con el anillo, Steve. Yo te lo he visto puesto durante mucho tiempo

Steve entrecierra los ojos. El anillo es un tema que no quiere tocar porque le produce sensaciones desagradables, pero la mirada de Wanda y el apoyo que tiene de Sam le dicen que no es un tema que vaya a poder aparcar.

-Si, lo llevaba por costumbre, no pensé en que le pudiese afectar tanto mi felicidad- contesta amargamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que llevabas puesto el anillo después de un divorcio?- pregunta Sam con incredulidad. -¿Y pretendes que nos creamos que fue por costumbre? Jamás pensé que nos tomases por idiotas...- contesta mientras niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Por qué sino lo iba a llevar?- contesta a la defensiva.

-El anillo de bodas es un símbolo con una carga emocional profunda y poderosa. Llevar el anillo después de un divorcio es un claro síntoma de la incapacidad de dejar el pasado atrás- sentencia Sam, y Steve siente que eso ha golpeado muy cerca de algo en su interior que no quiere examinar.

-¿Bucky sabe siquiera que te has divorciado?- pregunta Wanda con curiosidad genuina, menos fiera que antes, pero eso no evita que Steve se sienta a la defensiva.

-Pues no, Wanda. Bucky estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de mí-

-¿Huyendo de la persona que lo abandonó? Me pregunto por qué...- contesta con cinismo.

-Wanda...- Sam interrumpe antes de que se convierta en una lluvia de pullas y Wanda baja el tono impertinente -¿Le has dicho al menos lo que sientes por él?-

-No quería atosigarlo con mis problemas, con mis expectativas. Yo sé que fue un golpe muy duro para él saber que me iba a quedar con Peggy en el pasado, pero pensé que...- Steve sabe lo que pensó. Que si todo fallaba y volvía a él lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa. No va a reconocer eso en voz alta.

Wanda interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos -Steve, está muy mal, siente un profundo dolor y está desesperado. Me pidió que le quitase los recuerdos sobre ti porque no quería ser una carga ¿entiendes? Jesús, pobre hombre. Sólo quería poder vivir sin los recuerdos de lo que una vez fuiste para él-

-¿Y eso no es egoísmo?- muerde Steve.

-Joder, Steve, ¡ni siquiera pidió eso sobre los recuerdos con Hydra! ¡Todas sus víctimas y pesadillas! ¿Y sólo lo pide sobre tu recuerdo?- contesta Sam exasperado.

-¿Ahora es culpa mía?-

-Tampoco quería decir eso, pero no eres inocente en su estado emocional. ¡Podías haberlo gestionado mejor! Tú eres el que tuvo cinco años para pensar!- Los ojos de Sam son duros y el desafío que hay en ellos pulsa botones en Steve que lo hacen saltar.

-¿Para pensar? ¡Para llorar, más bien! Las dos únicas personas a las que he amado se habían muerto!- le gruñe.

-¡Cinco años Steve!- le grita Wanda. -¡Maté a Visión hace tres meses! ¡Y mientras moríamos éramos conscientes de que habíamos fallado al mundo y a las personas que más amábamos!- Ahora hay lágrimas en los ojos claros de Wanda, y dolor -Resucitamos hace tres meses y descubrimos que el mundo ha seguido adelante sin nosotros! ¿Crees que ha sido fácil?- Sam está a su lado, abrazándola con ternura, pero Steve sólo puede dar un paso atrás, las emociones confusas se arremolinan en su interior, dudas, culpa y desprecio.

-No te culpa- le dice Wanda con la voz gruesa por el llanto que retiene porque ella es fuerte como un roble.

Los ojos abiertos, vulnerables y el labio grueso entreabierto deja claro que no, Steve no lo sabía y claramente no piensa lo mismo.

Él sabe que busca excusas pero en su interior, en el núcleo de su corazón no puede evitar pensar que es su culpa. Que se largó a una aventura porque parecía más fácil estar con Peggy y también la amaba. Que eran tiempos más sencillos. Podían tener hijos, un hogar sin los ojos de la mitad de Estados Unidos encima. Y sabía que si su periplo no iba bien siempre podía volver con Bucky, que lo ha amado de forma incondicional desde 1933.

-Yo... yo voy a...- Steve no mira a Sam o Wanda cuando se dirige hacia su apartamento con las extremidades entumecidas y los ojos anegados.

_No te culpa_

Se tambalea hasta su apartamento con la cabeza baja porque por supuesto que no le culpa. Bucky es su mejor hombre. Bucky siempre ha tenido un corazón generoso.

Bucky siempre ha sido ciego como un topo cuando se trata de Steve Rogers.

Los hombros le tiemblan cuando entra en casa, los ojos nublados por lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

Bucky no lo culpa, dios. Se tapa la cara con las manos y se deja caer en el suelo, sintiéndose repugnante por el alivio que inunda su corazón, pero eso no detiene sus lágrimas.

Bucky no lo culpa, lo que significa que se culpa a sí mismo, y eso es algo para lo que Steve no estaba preparado ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora de que recibiese una buena bofetada de la realidad


	32. Semana 13

Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

Hasta Wanda se había dado cuenta y así se lo había dicho. Se estaba volviendo descuidado y temerario y ahora paga las consecuencias

Una trampa. Había estado buscando información sobre el jodido libro rojo del Soldado y los sobornos y amenazas lo habían traído aquí, una base de Hydra en Georgia no muy bien protegida.

Realmente debería haber sabido mejor con su suerte...

Ahora no puede huir. No con la pierna en el estado que la tiene, con varias balas mordiendo carne y hueso. No han perforado ninguna arteria pero tampoco son las que lo van a matar, no lo necesitan.

Las tres balas de gran calibre que se alojan en su pecho se encargarán de ello. Han perforado los pulmones y se está ahogando con su propia sangre. Bucky observa cómo burbujea la sangre a través de los agujeros de su traje cada vez que respira con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio.

No va a sobrevivir a esto. La certeza se siente pesada sobre su corazón, pero así como siente tristeza por los que deja atrás, un enorme alivio lo invade. Se acabó el dolor.

No es que ahora vaya a tirar las armas y dejarse matar como un corderito desvalido ni mucho menos.

Agarra el teléfono móvil y lo enciende. Sólo necesita un minuto para despedirse de los que ama, darles un cierre para que no lo busquen más. Para que no pierdan más del precioso tiempo que les queda en sus vidas. Él no lo vale.

Ha llegado al final de la linea.

Es un mensaje de voz lo que envía, los dedos cubiertos con los guantes no le permiten teclear y tampoco cree que le den tanto tiempo. Se quita la máscara, necesita poder hablar y respirar con los mínimos problemas. Mientras lo grava prepara un último viaje con uno de los fármacos de Hydra que le van a ayudar a llevarse a todos estos hijos de puta consigo al infierno.

-Shuri, gracias por todo, por tu confianza y por tu generosidad. Conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas de este siglo y yo... me siento honrado, de verdad. Siempre serás mi princesa favorita, has sido como una hermana y... gracias por todo. Me hubiese gustado abrazarte una vez más-

Las palabras son escasas pero sinceras. Le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para despedirse pero estos cabrones no dejan de dispararle y lo están distrayendo.

Y aún falta Steve. Jesús... ¿cómo puede despedirse de Steve otra vez? ¿Cómo su corazón ha aguantado tanto tiempo sin tener un infarto? Mala suerte, está claro. Mala suerte y el puto suero. Ojalá se hubiese abierto la cabeza en Austria, en vez de perder un brazo...

-Steve. Yo... Jesús, jamás pensé que volvería a despedirme de ti pero aquí estoy. Lo siento. Me hubiese gustado ser un mejor amigo así que gracias por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo. Has sido la persona más importante en mi vida. Adiós punk-

Ya está. Se acaba de levantar el apretón que tenía su corazón y ahora solo queda vender caro su pellejo. Encuentra poético que sea el cóctel de Hydra el que lo ayude a llevarse a todos estos cabrones por delante y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Hubo una época en el que deseaba un hogar con jardín y una cerca blanca. A Steve desayunando en el porche con ojos tranquilos y sonrisa suave, y quizás niños. No hubiese sido fácil, nada en su vida lo ha sido, pero hubiese luchado por ello con uñas y dientes.

En cambio esto es lo que obtiene. Sangre, pólvora y una muerte temprana. Hace mucho tiempo que lo retorcieron y reconstruyeron en la violencia.

Realmente debería haber sabido mejor que tener esperanza...

Se levanta vacilante mientras el dolor se va desvaneciendo. Las armas están cargadas y listas.

Hoy es el día en el que Hydra se arrodilla ante el Soldado de Invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdad que es un momento excelente para aparcar este fic y centrarme un poco en Spring and Sunny?


	33. Semana 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay menciones al suicidio. Aviso por si acaso!

Apenas ha anochecido en Wakanda cuando Shuri recibe el mensaje de Barnes. Se lanza a por el móvil, desesperada por tener noticias después de buscarlo infructuosamente. Su ética no le ha permitido rastrear el brazo sin el consentimiento del Lobo Blanco y eso la ha obligado a esperar y rezar a Bastet por la seguridad de su amigo.

_Shuri, gracias por todo, por tu confianza y por tu generosidad. Conocerte ha sido una de las mejores cosas de este siglo y yo... me siento honrado, de verdad. Siempre serás mi princesa favorita, has sido como una hermana y... gracias por todo. Me hubiese gustado abrazarte una vez más_

Las palabras son devastadoras, cargadas de certeza y aplomo. Lo reconoce por lo que es, una despedida. Los sonidos de fondo son disparos, y hay muchos.

Pero el teléfono móvil se puede localizar y Shuri no pierde el tiempo.

Su hermano no se encuentra en Wakanda, está de viaje en misión diplomática por Sur América y si ella pretende rescatarlo sola lo único que conseguirá es morir de forma estúpida. Tissina, la Dora Milaje que tiene como guardaespaldas es una feroz protectora pero Shuri también necesita músculo. Está bastante segura de que la voz ronca de Bucky no se debía a la falta de agua.

De repente le viene a la mente quién más se encuentra ahora en el palacio y parece que Bastet le ofrece un regalo.

-Gran M'Baku, lider de la tribu Jabari, te ruego que me ayudes en este momento de necesidad- le pide Shuri en cuanto el enorme hombre le abre la puerta. M'Baku estrecha los ojos con suspicacia; su relación ha cambiado mucho debido a que él, como T'Challa y Bucky, fue desintegrado durante los 5 años. Shuri ha sido la reina de Wakanda durante ese largo y angustioso periodo y se ha ganado el respeto y la lealtad de su pueblo.

Y no es la única cosa que M'Baku tiene en común con el Lobo Blanco.

Él escucha su petición sin muchas preguntas y pronto se encuentran despegando en la nave wakandiana con la princesa al volante.

-No me puedo creer que viajes al palacio con la armadura- le dice Shuri para conversar. Está nerviosa y el silencio la hace pensar en todo lo peor.

-La tradición exige etiqueta. Los Jabari somos guardianes de la tradición y la armadura es nuestro traje tradicional. Parece que tu misión cuenta con la bendición de Bastet, princesa- dice seriamente.

Ella no puede estar más de acuerdo porque en su mente florece un plan que puede ayudar al Lobo Blanco. Al fin y al cabo, un clavo se quita con otro clavo y M'Baku es, objetivamente hablando, un tipo atractivo. Más grande que el Capitán, de labios gruesos y ojos inteligentes, un líder nato con gran sentido de la responsabilidad y paciencia infinita.

Casi como el Capitán Rogers pero con sentido de humor.

Shuri lanza una oración a todo el panteón para que mantengan a Barnes con vida.

La señal los lleva hasta Georgia y aterrizan cerca de lo que parece un pequeño polígono industrial del que salen algunas llamas y pequeñas columnas de humo se alzan en el cielo nocturno. A medida que van avanzando encuentran varios cadáveres: gente en uniformes negros, chalecos antibalas sin identificador y cascos, armados hasta los dientes. Shuri sabe que el Lobo Blanco sólo caza agentes de Hydra así que no se detiene por los desgraciados muertos o moribundos.

Intimida encontrar un lugar tan grande como este en total y absoluto silencio. No se oyen tiros, ni alarmas, ni movimiento.

Nada que haga pensar que queda alguien con vida.

Aún y así avanzan con precaución siguiendo la señal, la Dora Milaje con la lanza preparada y M'Baku con su bastón. Shuri carga el petate con algunos trastos útiles pero también lleva los puños que ella misma diseñó, alerta a cualquier indicio de peligro.

Pasan los minutos y los cadáveres no hacen más que aumentar, y a medida que avanzan las muertes son más desordenadas. Donde antes parecía más una incursión efectiva pronto se convierte en una cuestión de supervivencia. Hay cuerpos con la garganta cortada. Hay cráneos abiertos por golpes contundentes.

Hay un rastro de sangre en el suelo, un cuerpo ha sido arrastrado y ha dejado a su paso cadáveres con cuchillos saliendo del pecho, del ojo, de la pierna...

Y en una esquina lo encuentran, parapetado detrás de un cuerpo.

-¡Bucky! Gran Bastet...- Shuri corre hacia él mientras su compañía los protege de ataques sorpresa.

-¿Bucky? Bucky, ¿me oyes?- Barnes no da señales de vida. Está fláccido, con los ojos entreabiertos y sentado sobre un gran charco de sangre. Shuri es un manojo de nervios mientras lo manipula convenciéndose de que está vivo. El localizador que se tiene que activar cuando el corazón del Lobo Blanco se detenga sigue en silencio y es la única señal por ahora de su supervivencia. Está blanco, frío y salpicado de sangre roja que lo hace ver aún más como un cadáver y a Shuri le tiemblan las manos mientras abre la chaqueta ahora destrozada que ella misma ha diseñado.

Sobre su corazón pone un electroestimulador del tamaño de un puño y mierda, pasa las manos por el huesudo y sangrante esternón; es estremecedor lo delgado que está. También ha sido cosido a tiros en el torso con diversos calibres y algunas burbujas de sangre explotan cada vez que los pulmones de Bucky luchan por respirar.

Shuri jadea, aliviada cuando el electroestimulador encuentra el pulso de Barnes y aunque es lento e irregular, está ahí.

Está vivo.

Se seca las lágrimas no derramadas con las mangas y se pone en guardia mientras M'Baku se acerca.

-Puedes estar orgullosa de tu Lobo Blanco. Ha presentado batalla con un resultado impresionante- dice mientras se agacha para recoger el cuerpo inerte con delicadeza. No parece que le moleste la sangre que lo mancha todo y avanza con paso seguro y rápido de vuelta a la nave, con Shuri i Tissina protegiendo la frágil carga.

Incluso M'Baku puede notar que el Lobo Blanco está mal. Mejillas hundidas, ojeras como verdugones y mucho más liviano en sus brazos de lo que debería. Hasta se le notan los huesos del esternón y las costillas, como si hubiese sido prisionero durante bastante tiempo. La sangre mancha nariz y boca, los ojos no enfocan sin el estímulo de una luz y el largo cabello castaño está apelmazado por la sangre.

M'Baku lanza una oración a Hanuman, espera que sobreviva.

Suben a la nave sin incidentes. M'Baku deja con cuidado el cuerpo magullado en una camilla y Shuri despega rumbo a casa. Cuando puede poner le piloto automático se lanza a practicar los primeros auxilios aunque Tissina y M'Baku no han estado ociosos, retirando las botas y la armadura corporal con delicadeza.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, la princesa está enamorada de su Lobo Blanco...- dice M'Baku mientras la ayuda a desvestir a Barnes.

Shuri resopla con sorna -Te equivocas, M'Baku. Tienes más posibilidades que yo con este hombre...- Shuri lo dice como un comentario casual pero es consciente de que está dejando ir mucha información, y también está picando la curiosidad del líder Jabari.

-Él es un amigo muy querido, y un buen hombre con mala suerte- le dice en voz baja y cansada mientras le conecta un replicador de sangre en vena. Han sido apenas 3 horas pero ahora que la adrenalina la abandona se siente agotada.

-¿Por qué está tan delgado? Ambos resucitamos en Wakanda hace a penas tres meses y estaba mucho mejor, un guerrero inteligente y equilibrado- M'Baku es listo y parece que ya tenía una buena impresión del hombre blanco.

-Alguien en quien confiaba le dio la espalda y no lo lleva bien- contesta evasivamente porque sabe que Bucky aprecia su intimidad.

-¿El Capitán?-

-Si, el Capitán- Shuri no tiene motivos para mentir. No cuando el egocéntrico de Rogers ha dejado en este estado a Bucky.

-No pensé que fuese tan idiota como para perder la amistad de este hombre- contesta llanamente y Shuri suelta una carcajada seca -Lo se, M'Baku. Ni tú ni nadie, pero ya ves. Él se lo pierde...-

Shuri procura limpiar la sangre con toallitas higiénicas esterilizadas y va marcando las heridas con metralla; esas son las urgentes. El suero ha estado trabajando y todas ellas han cesado en el sangrado, las plaquetas ya han creado los coágulos gelatinosos que se convertirán en costras.

Aún faltará quitarle toda la metralla, revisar que no haya hemorragias internas, comprobar los órganos vitales, buscar fracturas y mantenerlo hidratado y alimentado. Bastet sabe que necesita bastante de esto último.

_¿Cómo has podido abandonarte tanto, Bucky? Ahora no eres más que el reflejo de tu corazón despedazado..._

*** *** ***

Shuri está en el laboratorio cuando Barnes despierta. Pese a toda la tecnología wakandiana ha tenido que ser ingresado por los graves daños que ha sufrido.

-¡Eh, hola! ¿Como te encuentras Lobo Blanco?-

Bucky la mira agotado, los ojos hundidos y los labios secos. Se ve derrotado.

-Shuri...-

-Está aquí tu terapeuta. Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil, Bucky- le susurra Shuri cogiéndole la débil mano.

-No tenías que haber venido a por mí...- le dice sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Se siente sin fuerzas, incapaz de volver a levantarse de este golpe. De este hachazo.

-Eh, Lobo Blanco, yo siempre vendré a por ti, ¿me oyes?- le dice con una sonrisa pero desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Yo no puedo más. No puedo... me rindo, Shuri- hay lágrimas en su rostro, la voz rota cuando reconoce su debilidad -No merezco seguir viviendo...-

A Shuri le vienen lágrimas a los ojos rápidamente y lo abraza con cuidado, poniendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Está sufriendo tanto, hay tanto dolor en su corazón y lo peor es que cree que es culpa suya. Shuri no puede tolerarlo, no lo va a permitir.

-Escucha, Bucky, mi Lobo Blanco. Sé que ahora piensas que vivir es una agonía. Que no lo mereces y que eres un lastre para los demás. Pero yo sólo escucho hablar a la depresión, no a Bucky. Y sé que parece muy difícil ahora, pero volverás a sonreír, volverás a amar, a ser feliz- le consuela Shuri.

A Barnes le tiemblan los hombros y jadea en busca de aire, ahogándose en la pena y el dolor -Pero me quiero morir, Shuri. Me quiero morir...- su cara es un océano de lágrimas.

-Shhhh, estará bien. Te lo juro, te doy mi palabra. Estará bien- El corazón de Shuri llora por el estado de su amigo, pero a la vez una determinación férrea hierve en su interior.

Ella va a interceder y habrán daños colaterales. El mundo conocerá su furia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto! Y aunque sigo escribiendo el último capítulo de Spring and Sunny no creo que sea necesario dejar aparcada the white fence.  
Como llevais la cuarentena? Teclados arriba! ^^


	34. Semana 13

El teléfono suena con una notificación y Steve no tiene prisa por saber quien quiere qué. No después de las palabras que tuvo con Wanda y Sam.

Las verdades aún escuecen y ni siquiera se siente cómodo en su propio pellejo.

Cuando ve que es un mensaje de voz de un número desconocido su corazón se dispara. ¿Será Bucky?

_Steve. Yo... Jesús, jamás pensé que volvería a despedirme de ti pero aquí estoy. Lo siento. Me hubiese gustado ser un mejor amigo así que gracias por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo. Has sido la persona más importante en mi vida. Adiós punk _

El corazón de Steve se detiene. El sonido de fondo son disparos, el gorgoteo en la voz de su amigo son pulmones encharcados.

Bucky se está muriendo.

-¡Friday, tienes que localizar este teléfono!-

-En ello Capitán Rogers, el teléfono sigue encendido y la señal proviene de Georgia. En un minuto tendremos imagen satelital-

Steve no duda en llamar a Sam, la irritación olvidada ante la urgencia por salvar a Buck.

-Sam, Bucky ha llamado, está en Georgia. Se... se está muriendo, Sam...- la voz profesional se rompe y Steve cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras nota cómo le pica la nariz por la necesidad de llorar.

-¿Como? ¿Ya tienes la localización?-

-Friday... -

Gracias a dios la IA se añade a la llamada para comunicar con ambos -La llamada se ha efectuado desde Khideshlebi, ya tenemos imágenes del lugar-

-No vamos a llegar a tiempo, Steve- hay ansiedad en la voz de Sam, y miedo.

-Wanda y yo nos adelantaremos; desde Austria son apenas tres horas. Friday, avisa a Wanda- ordena mientras se dirige al helipuerto donde aguarda el quinjet.

-Steve, ten cuidado. No te embarques en una misión suicida. Si no podéis entre los dos, esperadnos- le pide Sam, la voz del sentido común.

-Claro, Sam- miente y ambos lo saben. Pedirle sentido común a Steve Rogers cuando Bucky Barnes está en peligro es como pedirle al río que cambie el sentido de la corriente.

-Steve, lo digo en serio. Lo más seguro es que Hydra quiera volver a capturarlo. No tienen interés en su muerte-

Steve cuelga pero no está de acuerdo con esa afirmación, no después de la ordalía de destrucción que Bucky ha llevado a cabo estos tres últimos meses. El cabello rojo de Wanda llama su atención, lo está esperando en la puerta de quinjet y los dos se adentran en la nave.

El tiempo pasa lentamente. Ambos están atentos a las imágenes satelitales y no hay muchos cambios excepto por algunas llamas aquí y allá.

-Vamos a llegar a tiempo, Steve. Estoy segura- sentencia Wanda con certeza en su mirada. Steve está nervioso. Las manos le sudan y tiemblan, el nudo en el estómago y la garganta junto con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hace que le cueste respirar, casi como un ataque de asma.

¿No es irónico que siempre fue Bucky quien le ayudó a establecer una respiración constante cuando tuvo uno de sus ataques?

_Me hubiese gustado ser un mejor amigo, gracias por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo._

Se restriega las manos por la cara intentando que las lágrimas que llenan sus párpados no caigan. Bucky fue su mejor amigo, la muleta en la que siempre pudo apoyarse sin miedo a ser juzgado, fue su mano derecha. Su corazón.

¿Cómo se puede ser mejor amigo aún? ¿Y por qué cree que no lo ha sido?

¿Steve le hizo pensar eso?

¿Le hizo sentirse tan mal?

Y si se muere...

Steve intenta tragar el nudo que tiene en la garganta. No, no puede pensar en Bucky muriendo. No puede pasar por eso otra vez.

Pero dicen que la tercera va a la vencida...

Las manos de Wanda se apoyan en las suyas gentilmente -¿Estás bien, Steve?- le pregunta con preocupación en los ojos.

Y la presa se rompe y Steve no puede más, llorando y temblando como un flan. Oculta el rostro tras de las manos y se encoge como si no volviese a ser más que un chaval de 50 kg. El aire no aguanta en sus pulmones y pequeños jadeos escapan sin control -¡¿Y si ha muerto, Wanda?!- logra pronuncia en voz alta su peor pesadilla. Sobrevivió al tren, al chasquido... ¿pero y si ahora no lo logra?

¿Qué va a ser de Steve sin su Bucky al que volver?

Brazos delgados lo envuelven y presionan con calor y firmeza. Es impresionante que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Wanda pueda dar tan buenos abrazos pero el miedo no se desvanece. No, no es miedo, es terror.

Terror de encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

_Has sido la persona más importante en mi vida_

¿Por qué fue tan imbécil? ¿Por qué pensó que estaría mejor con Peggy?

¿Y si ya nunca tiene la oportunidad de decirle a Bucky lo mucho que significa para él? Oh, dios... no puede... ¿Después de lo mal que lo ha hecho sentir? ¿De haberlo abandonado para irse con... con Peggy? ¡Como si él no fuese suficiente para el gran ego de Steve!

Las lágrimas no dejan de brotar y la angustia le atenaza las entrañas. Si, realmente pensó que él no era suficiente. Steve lo quería todo. Los quería a ambos y en su estupidez y codicia sin límites pensó que Bucky lo aceptaría y amaría incluso siendo un viejo decrépito, incluso después de toda una vida con otra persona.

-Eh, Bucky te necesita al 100%. No puedes rendirte ahora, ni puedes pensar en lo peor. Lo tenemos que sacar de ahí con vida y seguro que no va a ser fácil. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Atentos, estad alerta-

Steve intenta controlar la respiración y las lágrimas. Si, él pronunció esas palabras hace once años. Para Wanda sólo hace tres meses, igual que para Bucky.

Se limpia la cara en el pañuelo que le ofrece y bebe una botella de agua. Debe centrarse, la vida de Bucky puede depender de ello. Se levanta y va al baño a refrescarse, a enfocarse.

Cuando han pasado unos minutos y ha recobrado la compostura y la sangre fría, tiene la necesidad de advertir a Wanda -Sabes que suceda lo que suceda no voy a esperar al resto de Vengadores, ¿verdad? No puedo permitir dejarlo en las manos de Hydra. No otra vez- Otra vez... Cristo, ¿cuantas veces ha abandonado a Bucky?

Wanda lo mira a los ojos muy seria -No estarás solo ahí dentro, Steve-

Falta poco más de media hora para llegar cuando Friday les alerta de cambios en las imágenes. Ambos pueden ver cómo un grupo de tres personas llegan al lugar en algún tipo de vehículo invisible y se introducen en las instalaciones. Steve reconoce la tecnología wakandiana, pero reconoce aún más el porte del pequeño cuerpo de la princesa y de una guerrera con lanza a su lado. -¿Puedes ampliar las imágenes?- le pide a Friday. Efectivamente es Shuri con una Dora Milaje y el tipo grande y acorazado que los sigue con bastón es M'Baku, el lider de la tribu Jabari si no recuerda mal.

-Es Shuri...- susurra hipnotizado ante la pantalla. Siente... tiene sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se alegra de que una aliada como ella haya llegado tan rápido para salvar a su amigo. Pero por otra parte... por otra parte quería ser él. Quería salvar a Bucky, tenerlo entre sus brazos. Acabar con esta persecución estúpida y tener la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

Se mantiene alerta a las imágenes y cuando el grupo sale de las instalaciones el tipo grande lleva a alguien entre sus brazos como si fuese una carga delicada.

Es Bucky, afeitado y sin máscara. No se mueve y allá donde hay piel se ven oscuras manchas de sangre. Lleva algo que emite luz en el torso desnudo y con el movimiento balancea las piernas como si estuviese inconsciente.

O muerto.

Se le hiela la sangre en las venas. No puede ser, ¿verdad? El suero lo pudo mantener vivo después de caer 200 metros y pasar días inconsciente en la nieve. Y Shuri, bendita sea su tecnología, es la mejor para poder mantener a Barnes con vida. Ella no lo dejará morir, no a su Lobo Blanco.

Steve no se siente orgulloso de los celos que florecen en el pecho pero no pueden mantenerse al día con la preocupación y el miedo que siente, que le agarran los intestinos como una tenaza.

-Steve, creo que está vivo y la medicina wakandiana es la más avanzada del mundo. Ya verás como se recuperará de esas heridas- le dice Wanda con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

Steve no duda en agarrar su teléfono y llamar a Shuri. Necesita oír que está vivo. Necesita saber que se pondrá bien.

Pero por mucho que insiste nadie le coge la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, Steve empieza a reconocer qué sucede en su mente y corazón. En saber por qué también siente culpa si tan bien había actuado.  
Como lo veis? ha sufrido lo suficiente ya?  
Sobre la mítica frase de eyes up, stay sharp, en español se tradujo como Atentos, estad alerta. Es más floja pero bueno...


	35. Semana 13

Shuri suspira cansada del acoso a la que lo está sometiendo Steve. Ha recibido unas veinte llamadas en los últimos quince minutos y sabe que tendrá que contestar en algún momento, pero ahora está ocupada con un tema más importante y en el fondo le gusta hacerlo sufrir un rato más.

Se podría llamar retribución.

Además sabe que en cuanto le mencione el tema al Lobo Blanco va a afectarlo con gravedad, pero al final él es el que tiene más que decir sobre el asunto.

Shuri está sentada al lado de la cama con la mano de Bucky entrelazada con la suya reconfortándolo. Claramente el hombre necesitaba consuelo después de los últimos meses.

Al otro lado de la cama se encuentra Niara, la terapeuta que ha estado llevando el caso de Barnes los últimos dos (¿siete?) años. Shuri está agradecida de que la relación de confianza que crearon entre los dos se haya mantenido y la conversación sea fluida y sincera.

Niara coincide en que jamás lo había visto tan mal...

-Sabes que podías haber vuelto, ¿cierto? Eres bienvenido aquí- le dice Niara con suavidad y firmeza.

-Yo... pensé en que un poco de distancia y tiempo me ayudarían- reconoce Bucky con los ojos hundidos y los labios agrietados -No sé por qué la decisión de Steve me hizo sentir tan mal. Sé que no puedo... no puedo reclamar nada, el amor no funciona así- El Lobo Blanco cierra los ojos y los labios tiemblan durante un segundo -Pero siento que se ha abierto un agujero negro a mis pies que lo absorbe todo. Incluso me dio un ataque de pánico cuando volvió del pasado- reconoce con una risita llorosa, consciente de lo ridículo de la situación. -Ahora... solo de pensar en él me angustio. Se me retuerce el estómago y me dan náuseas. He vuelto a tener... problemas con la alimentación- Al menos no intenta buscar excusas ni andarse con rodeos y la exposición recuerda vagamente a un informe de misión de cuando aún era el temido Soldado de Invierno.

-¿Entraste en ese edificio buscando la muerte, Lobo Blanco?- le pregunta la terapeuta y él aparta la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tarda unos minutos en encontrar las palabras -Entré en todos y cada uno de ellos buscando venganza así como evitando que hiciesen daño a más gente. Nadie merece pasar por lo que yo pasé- Suspira y aprieta la mano de Shuri, buscando el valor -También pensé que si moría en cualquiera de esos asaltos dejaría de sufrir y habría valido la pena. Todo duele, todo el tiempo. No supe manejarlo mejor- reconoce agotado -Pero si. Me quería morir-

-Bucky...- susurra triste Shuri y él la mira con los ojos rojos y hundidos.

-Lo siento Shuri, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y por todas las molestias que te he causado. No quería decepcionar a nadie pero mi vida era una carga demasiado grande para mis hombros. Incluso busqué la manera para borrar los recuerdos de Steve de mi memoria. Pensé que así podría vivir sin el dolor de su pérdida- Shuri también le aprieta la mano y con la otra se enjuaga las lágrimas que caen. Barnes no está mucho mejor, con la punta de la nariz roja y las lágrimas deslizándose por la comisura de los párpados.

-Bucky- interrumpe Niara -Has perdido mucha sangre y los daños recibidos son muy serios. Tu cuerpo está tardando en sanar debido a la desnutrición severa, y la ansiedad y congoja frenan aún más la recuperación. Necesitas paz de espíritu y por eso me gustaría mantenerte sedado unos días, para que el dolor se calme y tu cuerpo pueda empezar a sanar. También comenzaremos con la medicación y terapia a partir de ahí, pero no me cabe duda de que saldrás adelante y podrás tener una vida plena- le dice con seguridad en los ojos.

Shuri aprieta la mano que sostiene y lo mira con esperanza e intensidad -Por favor, Lobo Blanco. Permítenos luchar algunas de tus batallas- le ruega.

Bucky aparta pronto la mirada de los ojos de Shuri -De acuerdo, de todas maneras he podido comprobar que yo solo no consigo salir de este agujero...- susurra derrotado y es un síntoma más de lo mal que está. -Pero Shuri, ¿te importaría ser mi persona de contacto?- pregunta tímidamente -No quiero que llaméis a Steve para cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi salud. No quiero que me vea en este estado...- susurra excusándose avergonzado.

Shuri sabe que le humilla haber dejado que la depresión lo consuma y tampoco quiere que Steve se culpe por lo que ha provocado. Pobre hombre con corazón de oro...

-Es para mí un honor, Lobo Blanco- le dice Shuri con una sonrisa.

*** *** ***

Bucky está profundamente dormido por los sedantes, ansiolíticos y antidepresivos cuando Shuri abandona su mano cálida y llena de callos. Al fin y al cabo tiene una llamada (o treinta) que atender y no quería angustiar más a Bucky al hacerlo en su presencia. La puerta se cierra tras ella en silencio y se dirige a su laboratorio para instalarse cómodamente antes de atender una nueva llamada.

-Hola, Capitán Rogers- contesta Shuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve y tal vez un poco repetitivo, lo sé... T_T


	36. Semana 13

-¡Maldita sea Shuri!- se queja Steve. Lleva llamándola lo que parece una eternidad y no se ha dignado siquiera a cogerle el teléfono hasta ahora -¿Cómo está Barnes? ¿Está vivo? ¿Se recuperará?- pregunta con preocupación y ansiedad.

-Hola Capitán Rogers. Sí, está vivo, apenas pero vivo. Ha recibido muchos daños y tardará un tiempo en recuperarse. Ahora está descansando-

De los labios de Steve escapa un suspiro tembloroso, aliviado por las noticias -¿Está consciente? ¿Puedo hablar con él?- pregunta Steve con el corazón revoloteando. Está en un lugar seguro y sin posibilidad de huir, al alcance de su mano. Steve puede hablar con él por fin y solucionar sus problemas. Sólo quiere verlo, explicarse.

Abrazarlo.

-Lo siento pero Bucky no puede recibir visitas y eso incluye llamadas telefónicas- contesta la princesa con sequedad.

El corazón pierde un latido y el estómago se retuerce en un nudo. No puede ser, ¿cierto? No puede ser que Bucky siga evadiéndolo. ¿Es culpa de Shuri? ¿Qué pretende?

-Solicito permiso para entrar en Wakanda- contesta Steve con la adrenalina bombeado en sus venas pensando ya en diez estrategias para ver a Bucky. Sabe que Shuri no le puede prohibir la entrada en Birnin Zana. Ella ya no es la reina, para suerte de Rogers, y su hermano aceptará la petición como el amigo y aliado que es. Ella también lo sabe, no es idiota.

-Mi hermano se encuentra en misión diplomática pero si quieres gozar de las bendiciones de Wakanda tienes permiso para entrar, siempre y cuando recuerde que el Lobo Blanco no puede recibir visitas-

-No puedes hacer eso, Shuri. Soy el familiar más cercano y tengo el derecho de verlo, de hablar con él. Entiendo que necesita descansar y esperaré el tiempo que haga falta hasta que recupere el conocimiento- la voz de Rogers no oculta la ira que siente.

-Steve- llama su atención Shuri -Bucky está muy mal, y no hablo sólo de las heridas. No puede recibir visitas por orden de su doctora y él está de acuerdo. Así que si tienes intenciones de usar tu tiempo en Wakanda para intentar colarte en su habitación te pido ahora que desistas o nos obligarás a expulsarte- le dice con una seriedad inusitada.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¡Lo estás aislando!- la acusa.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Capitán. Barnes no ha querido hablar contigo en meses y sus deseos serán respetados por las buenas o por las malas. Nadie más lo obligará a hacer nada en contra de sus deseos, ni siquiera tú-

Indignación pura es lo que siente Steve. Indignación por ser comparado con los carceleros de Hydra. Ira por la falta de control sobre la situación -¡Lo que estás intentando es quedártelo!-

-Lo que estoy intentando es reparar el daño que has causado, pero supongo que no eres capaz siquiera de ver eso- contesta con voz cortante Shuri -Capitán Rogers, queda avisado. Si intenta colarse será expulsado. Espero haber sido clara-

Shuri cuelga y lo único que impide a Steve lanzar el teléfono contra la pared del quinjet son los ojos de Wanda sobre él. Aún y así se pasa la mano por el cabello, nervioso.

*** *** ***

Steve da vueltas incansablemente por la habitación que le han asignado, inquieto y cabreado. Si sus cálculos son correctos y Bucky ocupa la habitación de siempre en el palacio, puede colarse durante la noche. No va a pedir ayuda a Wanda, esta es una operación que funcionará mejor con un solo hombre y probablemente Bucky no esté en condiciones de moverse aún, pero al menos podrá hablar con él, decirle qué necesita.

Preguntarle si lo mantienen aquí en contra de su voluntad.

La habitación de Bucky está custodiada por algunas Dora Milaje pero después de dejar inconsciente a la única que guarda la ventana, se adentra en la suite tenuemente iluminada.

En el dormitorio está Shuri acompañada de dos Dora Milaje más, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

No hay rastro de Bucky.

Son expulsados de Wakanda al día siguiente, con el consentimiento de ingreso de Bucky firmado de su puño y letra. Los ojos de Steve apenas pueden leer lo que pone, borrosos por las lágrimas que amenazan con caer sobre el papel.

-Se pondrá bien y con el tiempo estará preparado para hablar contigo, Steve pero será en sus términos y condiciones, no en los tuyos- le había dicho Shuri. No había amabilidad o comprensión en su voz, sólo una advertencia cortante como el filo de una navaja.

Wanda sabiamente no dice nada mientras vuelan de regreso a Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo unos días de productividad estancada. Estoy contenta y alegre, y me cuesta escribir cosas angustiosas tanto aquí como en Spring and Sunny...  
Un regalo envenenado! XD


	37. Semana 14

Hace cinco días que han vuelto de Wakanda. Wanda nota un cambio profundo en Steve, hay una determinación en sus ojos que sólo aparece cuando Bucky Barnes está implicado, cuando Bucky Barnes está en peligro. Wanda espera que Steve recuerde que los Wakandianos son aliados, que Shuri es una princesa respetada en su tierra y con una mente brillante.

Y lo más importante, que está ayudando a Bucky con el grandísimo equipaje que arrastra.

La casa de Austria es enorme, plenamente equipada y con unas vistas envidiables a las montañas, pero aún y así se siente claustrofóbica. Steve es su única compañía y él no está en su mejor momento. Pasa horas en el gimnasio destrozando sacos, reventando pesas, corriendo hasta vomitar los higadillos y silencioso como una tumba. A veces lo escucha gritar de ira y frustración y se le pone la piel de gallina. Ha intentado iniciar una conversa en varias ocasiones pero se da cuenta de que no está llegando a ninguna parte, el corazón de Steve se ha cerrado a los demás como Bucky se ha cerrado al mundo.

A veces piensa que este hombre es capaz de cometer una locura, que su equilibrio mental y emocional ha saltado por los aires, pero entonces Steve la sorprende con una cena casera y una sonrisa de disculpa y Wanda lo deja pasar, pensando que sólo es una mala racha. Que lo superará como superó la muerte de Peggy, como superó el desvanecimiento de Bucky.

Realmente debería haber sabido mejor. Las largas ausencias con el quinjet y las ojeras que empezaron a aparecer bajo sus ojos deberían haber llamado su atención pero... ¿no tiene una mala racha todo el mundo? Wanda realmente no es quién para señalar. Los ojos de Visión, alentándola a que acabe con su vida, aún aparecen en sus pesadillas.

Si, ella sabe que ha estado esquivando ese pensamiento. Que ha intentado no pensar en él, en su hermano, no invitar al dolor y la culpa a su corazón, pero el estado mental de Bucky puede tomarse como una advertencia y Wanda nunca fue imprudente.

Buscará un terapeuta que la ayude a enfrentar todas sus pérdidas, nada los retiene aquí y así se lo plantea a Steve durante la cena.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a Estados Unidos, Steve. Los Vengadores nos necesitan y el mundo no se salva sólo- _Y no vas a conseguir hablar con Bucky_, no le dice. -Además estoy pensando en tomar algo de terapia. Estos años han sido muy difíciles y estoy segura de que me ayudará a lidiar con... con todas mis pérdidas- dice con la voz suave. Espera que Steve esté atento a sus palabras, que tome ejemplo de ella, que reconozca cuán mal lo está pasando y lo mal que está tomando el silencio de su mejor amigo.

Steve la observa con el rostro cansado pero los ojos atentos. Después de un minuto de silencio una pequeña y agotada sonrisa aflora en sus labios -Si, tienes razón. No hay motivos para quedarse. Volvamos mañana-

Wanda sonríe y al acabar la cena miran una película juntos. Y aunque es una comedia bastante decente, Steve no sonríe ni una sola vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Todo el mundo bien? espero poder colgar otro minicapítulo mañana. Con suerte, habrá capítulo de Spring and Sunny el fin de semana que viene. Estoy nerviosa!!!  
Alguna sugerencia para el título de la segunda parte de la colección y que contenga la palabra Summer?


	38. Semana 14

Barnes se despierta lentamente y se siente pesado y confuso. No se encuentra en la habitación en la que estaba y la desconfianza y la inseguridad se arrastran bajo su piel aunque las vistas de las montañas escarpadas y llenas de nieve que se ven a través de la pared de cristal quitan el aliento.

Y aunque lo que lo ha despertado es la necesidad de ir al baño, sus oídos captan una suave música al otro lado de la puerta cerrada y el movimiento de una silla. Observa a su alrededor y comprueba que conserva las cuentas kimoyo en la muñeca y en la mesita que hay a su derecha le espera un sobre de papel con su nombre escrito con el puño y letra de Shuri.

Así que se sienta con el cuerpo entumecido en la gran cama de sábanas gruesas y lee primero la carta.

_¡Buenos días Bello Durmiente! Habrás notado que no te encuentras en tu habitación. De hecho tuvimos que trasladarte con urgencia y ahora te encuentras en un pequeño apartamento en el palacio de la tribu Jabari. Puede sonar extraño pero M'Baku se ofreció a tomarte bajo su custodia. No te preocupes, todo está bien y estás a salvo. Niara estará contigo para lo que necesites._

_Durante unos días notarás mucho cansancio y ganas de dormir. De eso se trata, de que descanses para dejar que tu cuerpo sane. No te quites la vía, que te conozco, y duerme tanto como puedas; tu cuerpo está consiguiendo los nutrientes que necesita mientras se adapta a la nueva medicación. _

_Puedes llamarme cuando quieras ¡y espero que esta vez lo hagas!_

Suspira mientras la preocupación abandona su piel. Va al baño y a la salida se queda embelesado con las vistas. Fuera hay una tormenta de nieve, el cielo es de un gris oscuro pero aún hay la suficiente luz como para ver cómo las fuertes rachas de viento arrastran con fuerza los copos prístinos. Coloca la mano en el cristal y lo siente frío al tacto, aunque la temperatura aquí dentro es perfecta para los pantalones y la camiseta de estilo wakandiano que lleva.

Pican a la puerta y él suspira, preparándose para enfrentarse al mundo -Adelante- da permiso, y su corazón tiembla un poco de gratitud al saber que están respetando su intimidad.

-Buenas tardes Lobo Blanco- Contesta Niara desde la puerta de la habitación. Bucky se gira hacia ella y un pequeño mareo hace que se tambalee un poco. Niara se acerca rápidamente y lo ayuda a estabilizarse aunque no lo necesita.

-Tómalo con calma, estás teniendo algunos efectos secundarios que no esperábamos- Oh, Bucky no pensó en avisarlas cuando recuperó la consciencia.

-¿Fiebre, taquicardias y temblores?- pregunta sabiendo la respuesta. Por la mirada que le da Niara no esperaba esa información de él.

-No son efectos secundarios por vuestra medicación, sino por otros fármacos que tomé en el asalto en Georgia- responde con sinceridad.

-Eso fue hace tres días. ¿Como te encuentras?- Él suspira y nota algunas molestias si llena demasiado los pulmones, pero no está nada mal para haber sido cosido a tiros -Entonces ya he superado lo peor de los efectos secundarios. No debe haber sido bonito, lo siento- contesta ligeramente avergonzado.

-Al menos sabemos que no hay que retocar la medicación- contesta Niara -pero hay cosas que debes saber. Nos preocupamos cuando aparecieron los temblores y las taquicardias y Shuri tenía trabajo inaplazable con el que lidiar así que me he quedado en el segundo dormitorio que hay aquí- ella siempre va directa al grano y Barnes está agradecido por ello. -M'Baku ha preguntado si puede pasarse a verte alguna vez. Ya le he dicho que no mientras estés dormido, lo que va a ser a menudo, pero a partir de ahí decides tú-

Barnes asiente mientras se tapa con la mano el gran bostezo que casi le desencaja la mandíbula. -M'Baku siempre ha sido un hombre desconfiado y curioso. No estaba contento de verme refugiado en Wakanda pero lo aceptó e intentó sacar todo el provecho que pudo de mis conocimientos. Es muy inteligente por su parte y no veo inconveniente en sus visitas. Seguro que me van a sacar del aburrimiento- contesta cada vez más cansado. La almohada lo llama y Niara parece saberlo.

-Bueno, eso será después de que hayas tenido un descanso reparador pero se lo haré saber. Buenas noches Lobo Blanco-

-Buenas noches- contesta metiéndose entre las sábanas. El sueño lo reclama rápido y duro, y en su descanso no hay Hydra, ni guerra, ni Steve. Sólo un sueño agradable y cálido como el abrazo de una madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busco título para la segunda parte de Spring and Sunny y que contenga la palabra Summer. Alguna sugerencia?


	39. Semana 15

Los Vengadores se dirigen hacia una nueva misión y en el quinjet la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Steve se da cuenta de que todos caminan con pies de gato a su alrededor, por supuesto, pero no intenta mejorar su mal humor. Está harto de las miradas comprensivas, los susurros a sus espaldas. Harto de la compasión que despierta en sus amigos.

Está harto de las tonterías de Buck.

Objetivamente sabe que cuanto más tiempo pasen separados, las cosas van a ser más difíciles de solucionar. Está seguro que con una tarde de pizza y café podrían tener una charla a corazón abierto y aclarar las cosas, decirle todo lo que necesita saber y seguir adelante, juntos, como siempre estuvieron destinados a ser.

Pero para llegar a ese punto Bucky tiene que estar dispuesto a hablar, a verlo, y entre su reticencia y las zarpas de Shuri que lo custodia como si fuese su tesoro, Steve tiene pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo en Wakanda.

No es que se dé por vencido tampoco.

Cuando llegan a la pequeña ciudad de Montclair los destrozos son evidentes. Muchos civiles están aterrorizados por las grandes criaturas que están asaltando la zona. Cocodrilos bípedos de 4 metros destrozan las casas de madera y ladrillo con facilidad y parece que están dirigiendo a los civiles como ovejas al redil. Los Vengadores se ponen las pilas pero la piel de los bichos es dura y escamosa y tienen que adaptar su estrategia inicial.

Y eso no mejora precisamente el temperamento de Steve. Se siente asqueado y frustrado; no encuentra sentido a crear estos animales, no sabe qué tipo de persona haría una estupidez así y qué espera conseguir con ello, pero estos animales mueren si se logra atravesar la dura piel o romper el cráneo y los Vengadores consiguen romper la maniobra de tenaza con la que mantenían a los civiles atrapados.

Los ciudadanos corren hacia donde se les indica pero a lo lejos ve a alguien preparado para presentar pelea y pidiendo auxilio. Steve se acerca corriendo por si hay algún herido y derriba al animal con sólo un golpe de su escudo en la dura sesera. Cae muerto o inconsciente, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parece bien para centrarse en la escena que le resulta muy familiar. Hay un hombre medio atrapado bajo los escombros de una pared de ladrillos. El cabello castaño está salpicado de canas en las sienes y su cara perfectamente afeitada está manchada de sangre, con los ojos cerrados e inánime ante las palabras de... Jesús, su marido, armado con una señal de tráfico y una cantidad bárbara de determinación.

-Adrian, por favor, abre los ojos, mi amor- le susurra el hombre con cabello undercut espléndido, puntas doradas y barba impecable más blanca que rubia. Sus ojos azules están llorosos mientras Steve aparta los escombros con prisa y delicadeza. Finalmente logran sacarlo de la pared en ruinas pero el hombre no recupera el conocimiento por mucho que le limpia la brecha de sangre con manos temblorosas. -Vamos, cariño, tú eres el enfermero, necesito que me digas qué hacer- le pide con voz rota el hombre con el traje caro manchado de sangre y polvo. Steve se saca un guante y comprueba el pulso en el hombre herido. Siente la vida bajo sus dedos y para él eso es suficiente -Friday, trae hasta este punto una ambulancia, hay un herido grave inconsciente- dice por el comunicador.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Capitán- le responde sin sacar las manos de su esposo herido y Steve se maravilla de cómo brilla el anillo de bodas pese a tanto polvo y sangre. Algo se remueve en su interior, unos sentimientos confusos y profundos. Miedo, envidia, repulsión... Aún le cuesta recordar que las demostraciones de afecto en público entre personas del mismo sexo son legales aquí y ahora. Que no debe preocuparse porque reciban una paliza, o escandalizarse por no ocultarlo mejor para evitar represalias.

Y una ira profunda burbujea en su interior largamente olvidada: la de la injusticia. ¿En esto se ha convertido? ¿En un producto acorde a su edad que lo primero que piensa ante una pareja casada de gays es que no deberían exponer su relación al mundo sino esconderse como ratas y fingir que no se aman?

¿Como hizo él?

Los seis años que pasó en el pasado, rodeado de políticos, inspectores y militares ¿no ha hecho más que empeorarlo? Mantenerse callado para que Peggy no tenga problemas y pueda ascender, bajar la cabeza para que nadie lo reconozca y poder disfrutar de su merecido premio, un hogar lleno de amor. No salir a defender los derechos civiles, el apartheid, los homosexuales, la corrupción, el abuso de poder policial... ¿y al final esto es lo que queda del viejo Steve Rogers?

El escudo de vibranium vuela hacia los cráneos de las criaturas, partiéndolos como melones maduros. La rabia lo impulsa, lo mueve hacia sus objetivos sesgando cabezas, arrancando mandíbulas con brutal eficiencia, permitiendo sacar energía del odio y la autodestrucción que siente en su corazón.

¿Cuando permitió que lo políticamente correcto lo cambiara? ¿Fue lo que mantuvo sus manos ociosas mientras Bucky estaba siendo torturado durante esos años?

Una hora más tarde la batalla está ganada y se retiran. Si el silencio anterior era tenso, este es ensordecedor. Steve se ha dado cuenta que sus compañeros de equipo le han dejado cada vez más espacio para eliminar las criaturas, para que quemara energía y frustración. Sus manos duelen por el uso del escudo, su traje es más rojo que nunca y el ceño fruncido se ha hecho más pronunciado si eso es posible.

Pocas veces se ha odiado tanto como hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya vayita, parece que alguien encontró el elefante en la habitación...


	40. Semana 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: muchos spoilers de Black Panther.

-...fue entonces cuando decidí apoyar a T'Challa y nos presentamos en la batalla contra Killmonger. No era digno del trono por mucho que lo hubiese conquistado siguiendo la tradición, incluso las Dora Milaje se dieron cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde. El líder de la tribu de la frontera guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón y el usurpador le dio la venganza que tanto ansiaba. Y aunque el rey T'Challa consiguió más apoyos de los que contaba en un primer momento, hubieron más bajas de las deseables en ambos bandos-

-T'Challa y Shuri son muy callados sobre aquel suceso, ella no quiso preocuparme aún más y le quitó hierro al asunto. Para T'Challa... parece un tema delicado, doloroso incluso. No quiero hacerles daño sacando el tema por ignorancia...-

-Es comprensible, y podemos dar gracias a Hanuman que Killmonger no sabía de tu existencia en el laboratorio. Después de verte en acción hubiese sido una catástrofe que hubieses sido manipulado para participar en cualquiera de los bandos-

Bucky cierra los ojos por un momentos ante un escalofrío. Esto había sucedido apenas una semana más tarde de entrar en criogénesis y las palabras desencadenantes aún estaban en su cerebro. Aún peor, Shuri las tenía escritas en algún lugar “a buen recaudo” lo que significaba que podrían haber sido encontradas.

-Sé que luchaste por el trono contra T'Challa. Me alegro de que la rendición fuese una opción para ti. No hay gloria en la muerte, M'Baku, ni para el vencedor ni para el vencido. Sólo hay orgullo malsano y dolor para los que se quedan atrás- Poco queda de la chispa de humor que iluminaban los tempestuosos ojos del Lobo Blanco. Su semblante es serio y pálido, aunque afortunadamente ha empezado a recuperarse físicamente y casi no hay rastro de las ojeras que casi parecían verdugones. Su postura es fácil ante M'Baku, él siempre le dio la confianza y la oportunidad del primer ataque dejando claro que no quiere ser una amenaza.

A M'Baku le impresiona que un hombre tan peligroso como él se presente de manera tan vulnerable. Ambos están sentados en las almohadas del salón con las piernas cruzadas, compartiendo una bebida caliente y algunos dulces de cacao. Las manos del Lobo Blanco no vagan inconscientes, cuando no están ocupadas en la bebida se mantienen agarradas a los tobillos, blanquísimos en contraste con la mano negra y dorada que Shuri le ha dado. M'Baku no permite que sus ojos permanezcan en la prótesis, no le gusta incomodar al Lobo Blanco pero admite que es una obra de arte hermosa.

Es lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer que se equivocó con Shuri y así se lo ha hecho saber. Tiene su respeto y no sólo en el apartado científico que lidera.

M'Baku ve cómo los labios de su invitado se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa después de probar la infusión y se enorgullece de su elección. No a todo el mundo le gusta el picor de la pimienta pero es una bebida adecuada en un entorno tan frío como este, reaviva la sangre y calienta el cuerpo. De hecho puede comprobar cómo los labios se van volviendo más y más rosados y por un momento recuerda lo blancos que se veían con la cara manchada de sangre, los ojos entreabiertos y sin vida.

Ahora se está volviendo a dejar crecer la barba, despeluchada y salvaje como si ocultando su rostro pudiese protegerse del mundo -Tenemos un barbero increíble, por si quieres solucionar ese matojo al que llamas barba- señala M'Baku como quien no quiere la cosa. El Lobo Blanco resopla con gracia -¿Estás insinuando que me veo como un bárbaro?- contesta con humor y a M'Baku le gusta que este hombre sepa manejar la ironía -Seremos tradicionalistas pero no unos paletos. Esa barba no tiene ningún tipo de clase- contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Unos golpecitos sordos los distraen, están llamando a la puerta y no puede ser otra que Shuri que ya había anunciado que estaba de camino. Ambos hombres se levantan, M'Baku toma su llegada como la señal para irse y dejarlos hablar tranquilamente.

-Bueno, digamos que estoy un poco falto de... motivación. Pero no descarto tu invitación, no quiero asustar a las pocas visitas que tengo pareciendo un hombre de las cavernas- contesta con ingenio. Baja un poco la barbilla y los cabellos castaños se derraman a los lados de la cara. Jamás lo ha visto con el cabello tan largo y suave, un fuerte contraste con la barba salvaje, y M'Baku se pregunta qué tacto deben tener entre sus dedos.

-Gracias por la charla y por el cacao, ha sido muy generoso por tu parte- se despide el Lobo Blanco agarrándose del antebrazo a la manera tradicional Jabari. M'Baku está impresionado de que jamás olvide algo nuevo de lo que ha aprendido de cualquiera de las tribus de Wakanda, ya sea el idioma, la cultura o la tradición.

-El placer ha sido mio- contesta M'Baku porque es verdad. Visitarlo rompe con la monotonía de su día a día y además le gusta mirar esos ojos grises y cambiantes. Es fácil reconocer las lineas de expresión en su rostro, cómo se arrugan en la comisura cuando está de humor.

Abre la puerta y Shuri espera con paciencia y una sonrisa -Princesa Shuri, os dejo con vuestras cosas- se despide pero no le pasa desapercibido un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, gran M'Baku- le contesta sonriendo.

Él se va con la sensación de haber sido atrapado con las manos en las galletas pero los Jabari no se avergüenzan de lo que sienten o quieren. Al fin y al cabo fue ella quien dirigió su atención hacia el hombre con los ojos más bonitos de Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo autoindulgente totalmente ^^


	41. Semana 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es posible que el capítulo anterior no lo hayáis leído por la pérdida de mails con el mantenimiento de AO3. No os perdéis nada, pero quizás le queráis echar un vistazo antes.

-¿Entonces Niara se ha mudado de habitación?- pregunta Shuri con curiosidad mientras da buena cuenta de los dulces de canela que ha traído. Al Lobo Blanco le encantan y a ella le encanta consentirlo.

-Si, hace un par de días. Imagino que ya no me ve en riesgo de cometer una locura- reconoce sin mirarla. No quiere ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Recuperar la intimidad es bueno, ¿no? Significa progreso- contesta ella animada. Barnes sabe que es un pasito de caracol, pero al menos es hacia adelante y no hacia atrás...

-Es bueno, sí. Aunque aún no he empezado a hablar sobre... quien tú ya sabes- le duele decir su nombre, recordar su cara.

-¿Quién? ¿Voldemort?- pregunta ella con travesura y consigue una mirada plana de Barnes

-Que sepas que he entendido esa referencia- le contesta con petulancia y ha hace sonreír.

-Bueno, me gusta ver que aprovechaste el tiempo con algunas de las obras imprescindibles de los últimos treinta años- le dice satisfecha y él también sonríe complacido.

-Tuve muchas noches solitarias para ponerme al día. Espera, no quiero decir solitarias en ese sentido...- tropieza con la lengua pero Shuri ya ha puesto la mano sobre la suya.

-Y aunque fuese en ese sentido no pasa nada, Lobo Blanco. Todos amamos y todos perdemos en un momento u otro- le dice con empatía -Pero parece que has atraído la atención de alguien más, ¿eh? Estas hecho un rompecorazones, no se te puede dejar suelto...- le dice con humor y Bucky la mira sin saber a qué se refiere. Si ha llamado la atención de alguien más bien es de la mala suerte.

Shuri ve su mirada confusa y se frustra -¡Hablo de M'Baku! Oh, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta de como te mira?- pregunta indignada.

-Emm... ¿con los ojos? No bromees con esto, Shuri. Mi corazón ya ha pasado por una picadora de carne-

-Pues lo digo en serio, empieza a mirarte como Rogers. En breve van a empezar a salirle corazoncitos por los ojos...- le responde esperando que se dé cuenta de que el amor no tiene por qué acabarse con el Capitán pero la angustia en la cara del Lobo Blanco le dice que ha sido un mal tema para sacar.

-No sabes lo que dices...- susurra él, compungido y con el corazón apuñalado de dolor y amargura. Barnes se avergüenza de las lágrimas que ya están luchando por salir y aprieta con fuerza los párpados. Finos brazos lo rodean en un abrazo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Dime qué pasa por esa cabeza tan gruesa que tienes. A veces un punto de vista objetivo puede abrirte nuevos caminos- le pide con voz callada.

-Él no me quería así, Shuri- reconoce tragando el grueso nudo en su garganta -Yo confundí las señales, él sigue siendo heterosexual y pensé que nosotros... Confundí su amistad con algo más que nunca estuvo allí- es duro reconocerlo, aceptar que sacó coraje de donde no había para cortejarlo y aun y así fue incapaz de darse cuenta que su flirteo no era bien recibido -Pobre hombre, qué vergüenza debió pasar y qué ridículo hice yo...- susurra con la voz rota y una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Las manos de Shuri, pequeñas y delicadas, lo cogen de la cara y le hacen levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos son grandes e incrédulos y no parece muy contenta con lo que oye -Escúchame bien Lobo Blanco. Todos estábamos ahí para ver cómo el Capitán Rogers besaba el suelo por el que pisabas. La manera en que te miraba era casi empalagosa, y hasta habían apuestas en las que sólo se dudaba sobre el tiempo que tardaríais en empezar a salir. No había una sola persona en Wakanda, ni siquiera en los Vengadores, que dudase sobre los recíprocos sentimientos que ambos teníais ¿de acuerdo?- la gravedad de su semblante le hace entender que no dice una sola mentira y Barnes se queda parado ante la información.

¿Entonces no fue sólo él quien malinterpretó su conducta?

-Shuri, el hombre sólo estaba contento haber recuperado a su viejo amigo. Yo ya no era un arma de Hydra, los recuerdos volvían cada vez más rápido y se había sentido solo en este mundo. ¿Era demasiado efusivo y tierno? Quizás, pero eso no significa que me mirase con los mismos ojos con los que lo miraba yo-

Shuri lo mira y se muerde la lengua. Ciertamente no sabe la verdad que habita en el corazón de Steve pero apostaría las dos manos a que era amor romántico -No lo creo. Daba vergüenza ajena ver como os abrazabais, siempre buscando el contacto el uno del otro. No eras el único que lo tocaba, Bucky; él tampoco podía sacarte las manos de encima, o de tu cabello-

Barnes suspira porque al menos no se siente como el imbécil que pasó por alto algo obvio. Steve engañó a todos con su actuación y sea o no verdad, lo cierto es que no se quedó con él.

-Además, ahora estábamos hablando de M'Baku...- contesta sonriendo la princesa -¿Qué opinas de él? Es alto y guapo, y parece que tenéis bastante en común-

Barnes aún tiene los ojos enrojecidos pero la mira escandalizado -¡Shuri!-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- le pregunta intentando rascar más información.

-Es un buen hombre, no merece que lo atormentes con tus juegos- contesta evasivamente.

-¿Pero es guapo o no?- ella no piensa dar su brazo a torcer y Barnes se ríe ante su insistencia

-Es objetivamente hablando un hombre atractivo, alto y con un buen tipo. También es inteligente, paciente y considerado- responde Barnes porque es cierto.

-Y además tiene mejor sentido del humor que Rogers. Es un partidazo, la verdad. Sería muy... gratificante ver la cara del Capitán cuando se diese cuenta de que estáis juntos-

-Independientemente de eso, yo no soy así Shuri-

Ella lo mira confundida.

-No sé cómo explicar esto pero yo no siento atracción hacia alguien hasta que no conozco bien a la persona y me gusta como es. No se si me explico...-

-¿Quieres decir que no sientes atracción sexual hacia otra persona a menos que sientas un profundo vínculo emocional con ella?- sonríe con suficiencia ante la mirada perpleja de su amigo, que asiente lentamente.

-Si, algo así...- hay precaución en sus palabras, como si algo muy complejo hubiese sido explicado de forma muy sencilla y es algo extraño.

-¡Oh, querido!- Shuri lo abraza con una empatía renovada -Bienvenido al mundo de la demisexualidad- le contesta, aunque hace un mohín -Ahora entiendo por qué te ha hecho tanto daño Rogers. No has estado enamorado de ninguna otra persona, ¿verdad?-

Bucky se queda blanco. No está preparado para hablar de esto pero siente que Shuri tiene una comprensión profunda de lo que le pasa así que niega con la cabeza, casi sin palabras.

-Bueno, olvida lo que te he dicho de M'Baku pero parece algo importante que explicarle a tu terapeuta. Sin prisas, pero que sepas que no estás sólo en esta falta de atracción sexual a primera vista-

Barnes está sin palabras. No sabe cómo sacar el tema de esta demisexualidad, mucho menos el de la impotencia. Sospecha que para arreglar esta última tendrá que hablar sobre todo lo que sucedió durante su tiempo con Hydra y no tiene estómago para ello...

-Lo intentaré, de verdad- le promete.

-No hay prisa. Estás aquí para sanar y aquí nos tendrás a cada paso del camino-


	42. Semana 17

Steve está inquieto. En su cabeza hay un plan, uno muy loco pero con el que puede conseguir lo que necesita. Lo que ambos necesitan.

Este plan requiere de una serie de pasos. Requisitos. Algunos van a depender del azar y aunque en términos generales se siente una persona afortunada, sabe que está tentando su suerte. Sin la presencia serena y aguda de Nat, él y el resto de Vengadores van dando palos de ciego en lo que a espionaje se refiere. De manera muy contundente, claro, pero palos de ciego igual. A Steve no le importa mientras consiga toda la información que necesita sobre Hydra.

Hydra es un fantasma que necesitan derrotar, o al menos debilitar tanto como sea posible para que tarden muchos años en volver a ser una amenaza. Además Hydra es una espina en el costado de muchos de los Vengadores: Wanda y su hermano fueron manipulados por ellos. Clint sabe por lo que pasó Nat en la Sala Roja, buena parte del personal era también de Hydra. Fury y Hill saben que fue la causa de la caída de Shield, una organización a la que le habían dedicado la vida. Steve fue quien descubrió que el parásito estaba infectando la preciosa agencia de inteligencia de Peggy, su legado.

Bucky...

Bucky.

¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo abarcar todo lo que significa esta organización para él? Entre lo que le hicieron, a lo que lo obligaron y cómo lo han cambiado, lo han transformado en una sombra del hombre que fue.

Lo duro que ha tenido que luchar por cada pedazo de su antiguo yo, sabiendo que nunca volverá a ser el hombre que era.

A Steve tampoco le importa que no vuelva a ser el viejo Bucky, le gusta el hombre que es ahora. Al menos le gustaba el hombre que era antes de viajar al pasado. Sólo han pasado cuatro meses desde entonces, y ver el estado en el que quedó le rompe el corazón. Bucky lo necesita. Bucky lo necesita más que nunca y él hará lo que sea necesario, y aunque parezca una locura (qué cojones, ¡es una locura!) es la mejor idea que ha tenido para sacarlo de Wakanda, para apartarlo de la influencia de Shuri.

Así que aquí está, llegando al hotel cinco estrellas en el que se hospeda T'Challa, sudando como un cerdo bajo el calor pegajoso de Brasil. Como rey de Wakanda ha iniciado un acercamiento diplomático con varios países y aunque es un hombre ocupado, tiene diez minutos para un viejo amigo.

Suspira aliviado cuando es recibido por el aire acondicionado en la recepción del hotel y no muy lejos aparecen caras familiares. Steve sonríe porque para él hace años que no ve a su amigo y se da cuenta por la mirada que recibe que T'Challa no era tan consciente del tiempo transcurrido para él. Si, Steve está envejeciendo; tiene algunas canas, algunas arruguitas de expresión y se mueve de manera más suave, más civil. Algo que tuvo que aprender para quedarse con Peggy sin levantar sospechas.

-Mi buen Capitán, en verdad has cambiado- le saluda T'Challa con un buen apretón de manos. Steve sonríe y se rasca la nuca con vergüenza. -¡Espero que para bien! En cambio tú estas igual. Okoye- Saluda también a la General con una sonrisa que ella corresponde.

-Gracias por recibirme con tan poco tiempo de aviso, sé que mantiene una agenda apretada- se excusa Steve pero T'Challa sonríe y le quita importancia -Steve, por favor, nos conocemos mejor que eso- contesta mientras se dirigen a una sala de reuniones del propio hotel.

-Me gustaría que le hicieses llegar una cosa a Bucky. Está en Wakanda y Shuri me ha informado que sus médicos le prohíben tener visitas por ahora- comenta casualmente. No va a mencionar nada malo sobre su hermana. T'Challa tiene a Shuri en muy alta estima.

-Si, algo he oído sobre el Lobo Blanco. Lamento el estado de tu amigo, Steve. Realmente una pena...-

Los ojos de T'Challa son tranquilos y apesadumbrados. Parece que tiene poco o ninguna idea sobre las asperezas entre Shuri y él, y a Steve ya le conviene.

Steve saca una caja de la bolsa de plástico. Está envuelta como un regalo, papel azul sobrio con cinta dorada. Espera que llame la atención de Bucky lo suficiente como para que lo abra en vez de abandonarlo en un rincón.

-Yo... espero que esto le ayude. Me está resultando muy duro mantenerme alejado de él. No quiero que olvide lo importante que es para mi- contesta bajando los ojos con timidez y una sonrisa esperanzada.

-¿Quieres que le transmita esas palabras?-

-No, pero... ¿Se lo podrías dar cuando estéis solos? No quisiera avergonzarlo en público sin querer...- Steve hace el mejor papel de amante avergonzado y no necesita ayuda extra para el sonrojo natural que florece en sus mejillas sin ayuda.

-Tardaré unos días aún en volver pero puedes contar con ello- le promete el rey T'Challa con una mano en el hombro. La conversación deriva a la actividad reciente de los Vengadores y Steve se relaja. La suerte está echada y ahora sólo necesita confiar con que todo irá bien.


	43. Semana 18

-Los Jabari construyeron sus hogares aprovechando el espacio natural entre las rocas y ampliándolo con balconadas hechas con madera Jabari, los árboles que han estado absorbiendo el vibranium desde hace miles de años. Sólo nosotros hemos aprendido a moldearlos con paciencia y dedicación, y a cambio nos ofrecen resistencia y calidez- la voz de M'Baku es tranquila y grave. De fondo sólo se escucha la brisa helada y sus propias respiraciones. Tapados con gruesas pieles y con las manos calientes con una bebida humeante, las vistas desde el balcón del palacio son arrebatadoras.

-Es muy hermoso...- susurra apenas Barnes sin poder apartar la vista del paisaje.

La luz de la luna brilla pálidamente sobre las nubes que no llegan a elevarse por encima de los picos de la montaña en la que se encuentra la tribu Jabari. La nieve omnipresente es un contraste claro contra la oscuridad de la roca escarpada, pero lo que más llama la atención son las luces diseminadas por toda la ladera, a veces en pequeñas formas geométricas, otras apelotonadas sin ningún orden aparente. Parecen pequeñas luciérnagas cubriendo el terreno.

-Y también es un lugar tranquilo, Lobo Blanco- contesta con una pequeña sonrisa -Eres bienvenido siempre y cuando respetes nuestras costumbres-

Los ojos oscuros de M'Baku son cálidos y comprensivos pero hay una intensidad, un fuego en ellos que evocan un gran poder y seguridad. Barnes no puede evitar acordarse de la conversación que tuvo con Shuri.

_Parece que has atraído la atención de alguien más, ¿eh?_

-Me honras con esta invitación, gran jefe Jabari- contesta agradecido y un poco tímido. El Bucky Barnes de lengua rápida y astuta está enterrado bajo 70 años de lavados de cerebro y carencia de elecciones. Sólo queda la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Una sombra que no vale la pena el esfuerzo, o el tiempo...

-¿Lobo Blanco?- la voz de M'Baku lo saca de oscuros pensamientos y lo mira. De hecho nunca ha apartado la mirada de sus ojos y teme haberlo asustado. Sabe como se ve cuando esos pensamientos intrusivos pasan por su mente.

-Lo siento, a veces me disperso sin querer...- se disculpa. _Mírame, M'Baku. Soy un desastre que no vale la pena. Date cuenta y no pierdas el tiempo..._

-Mi padre también tenía esa mirada en ocasiones. Algunos guerreros que han visto o vivido situaciones terribles también. No lo sientas, Lobo Blanco. Tu presencia aquí es una muestra de tu resiliencia. Eres un superviviente que busca una nueva senda en la vida, y eso te honra-

Barnes lo mira con asombro mal disimulado y toma un sorbo de la bebida caliente para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias-

El cielo oscuro pero vibrante con la luz de luna sólo está limitado por el horizonte. Están en una de las cumbres más altas de la montaña y aquí, sin contaminación lumínica, se ven todas y cada una de las estrellas titilando como minúsculos diamantes. Barnes señala una constelación, la Osa Mayor -¿Tenéis un nombre diferente para las 88 constelaciones?- pregunta a M'Baku.

-Vaya, así que eres un nerd de la astronomía, ¿eh?- los ojos de Barnes se abren como platos y la risa escapa de su pecho. M'Baku se une a él, contento de ver que la tristeza abandona poco a poco los hermosos ojos de su invitado.

-No voy a negarlo- contesta con humor Barnes, la sonrisa instalada en sus labios. Si, el joven Bucky Barnes era un apasionado de la ciencia. El Sargento Barnes usó ese conocimiento más de una vez durante la guerra pero el Soldado de Invierno también se dejaba guiar por las estrellas en las misiones solitarias.

-Déjame deslumbrarte sobre mi amada supergigante amarilla Polaris, a la que llamamos El Pendiente del Sol. Si quieres luego te ilumino sobre la que conoces como la Osa Mayor, claramente sobrevalorada y con una necesidad de refulgir digna de una diva...- contesta el hombre con los gruesos labios en una sonrisa petulante y cargada de humor.

La sonrisa de Barnes crece y replica -¿Sacarás a relucir todos tus conocimientos sobre enanas azules también?-

-Tu pregunta irradia incredulidad-

-En cambio tus ojos centellean con el desafío...-

M'Baku suelta una fuerte carcajada. Es muy aficionado a los juegos de palabras y el Lobo Blanco le está siguiendo la pista lo suficientemente bien -¿Llamean?-

-Resplandecen- contesta con una risa tonta. En esta competición de sinónimos su anfitrión lleva la delantera pero se lo está pasando bastante bien.

En dos días volverá a Birnin Zana, capital de Wakanda y hogar de la familia real. Sus habitaciones están preparadas y Shuri lo espera con los brazos abiertos. La echa de menos, claro que si, pero Shuri... es una niña. Barnes nota la diferencia de edad en lo importante y aunque eso no quita un gramo del amor del que siente por ese cerebrito inquieto, M'Baku es una compañía más madura con el que tiene algunas cosas en común.

Y el tipo tiene un gran sentido del humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo entremés. Bucky sigue desarrollándose y sanando en Wakanda con la inestimable ayuda de Shuri, M'Baku y su terapeuta Niara. Pronto habrá más acción...


	44. Semana 19

Los Vengadores llevan semanas destruyendo la infraestructura de Hydra a fondo. Las mayores amenazas han sido desmanteladas y aunque algunas de las cabezas más notables han logrado huir, no representan una amenaza a corto plazo.

Lamentablemente con el último sacrificio de Tony algunos de los peligros que habían sido desintegrados hace cinco años han vuelto, como Zemo y el Dr. Doom. Este último está dando bastante dolores de cabeza, entre la fortaleza en la que se cubre, los favores diplomáticos que está consiguiendo y una base económica que parece imposible de rastrear. Se está volviendo contenido y discreto en sus acciones, y si no lo conocieran mejor pensarían que su ego ha quedado afectado por haber sido uno de los decimados.

Pero es Zemo el que más preocupa a Steve.

Se ha volatilizado del mapa y no hay manera de encontrarlo. Y así como el enorme ego del Dr. Doom lo llevará a hacer locuras a gran escala evidentes y potencialmente destructivas contra la seguridad nacional, el espionaje industrial o la destrucción de lo que se puede suponer la competencia sin importar las bajas colaterales, Steve teme el sigilo y la malicia del Barón Zemo; teme la capacidad de meterse bajo la piel de los Vengadores, especialmente la suya y la de Bucky.

Steve alza la cabeza y mira a su equipo, todos llenos de polvo, hollín y más de una contusión. El quinjet los lleva al complejo de los Vengadores donde les espera un merecido descanso después de haberse partido los cuernos contra los doombots o como narices haya bautizado ahora a su prole robótica el perturbado ese.

Espera que al menos le haya quedado claro que aliarse con Hydra no es rentable.

Clint alza la cabeza y lo mira con una sonrisa. Tiene algunos mechones chamuscados pero se ve contento con su aportación al bien común. La jubilación le está sentando maravillosamente después de la gran depresión por la que pasó durante la decimación. Por suerte ahora tiene a la familia para ayudarlo a superar la muerte de su mejor amiga.

Y él sigue confiando en el liderazgo del Capitán América.

Steve le sonríe, feliz por él y satisfecho por una misión bien ejecutada mientras la atención del arquero vuelve a la parte más ruidosa del quinjet.

Peter Parker no calla ni bajo el agua. El chaval ha sido otra de las víctimas de la decimación pero por la energía e ilusión que desprende nadie lo diría. Es un buen chico, Steve lo sabe. Tiene el corazón en su lugar, una fuerza descomunal y buenos reflejos. Hace sonreír a Sam y todos se sienten cómodos y protectores con él, como si fuese la mascota del equipo.

Steve se imagina brevemente a Bucky como parte de los Vengadores, lidiando con la imprudencia de Peter, haciendo rodar los ojos y sonriendo al final de la misión.

Siente una punzada de anhelo en el corazón y suspira agotado. No ve el momento de volver a estar juntos, la amistad y la confianza fluyendo de ellos otra vez con brazos sobre los hombros y pullas constantes.

No soporta el tratamiento de silencio que le está dando y preferiría un millón de veces reproches y gritos, como durante la II Guerra Mundial cada vez que hacía algo imprudente o estúpido.

Se pregunta brevemente si habrá abierto ya su regalo.

Cierra los ojos un momento para reestructurar el organigrama mental que tiene sobre Hydra y sus allegados. El momento se acerca y pronto tendrá que hacer su movimiento, y si no logra atrapar a Zemo antes, al menos intentará ejecutar el plan sin darle tiempo al sociópata para meter cucharada en él para sacar provecho.

Pero sí, Hydra está a punto de caramelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi casa está de reparaciones y prácticamente no tengo acceso a la computadora, esto es el infierno y no puedo matar a nadie (todavía) T_T  
Lamento todos los retrasos, esto lo he escrito con el celular y no me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado pero al menos avanzamos en la trama...


	45. Semana 19

Bucky está acurrucado en el sofá de las habitaciones que tiene asignadas en el palacio, un pequeño apartamento con todas las comodidades y unas vistas increíbles de la diosa Bastet tallada en la roca de la montaña. Son unas vistas que le roban el aliento cada vez, pero no hoy. Toda su atención está centrada en el regalo que le ha entregado T'Challa de parte de Steve.

El regalo, envuelto en un azul oscuro y con un centelleante lazo dorado descansa a su lado, sobre el sofá. Ya lleva una hora mirándolo, decidiendo si lo abre o no.

_Maldita sea, Steve, no podías haber elegido momento peor._

Hoy se encuentra... agotado, emocionalmente exprimido y todo está crudo, todo se siente a flor de piel. Ha sido una sesión larga, prácticamente toda la mañana sólo porque Niara no quería dejar este tema a medias. No quería cortar a Barnes mientras hablaba del amor que siempre ha sentido por Steve. De la resignación con la que creció, sabiendo que a un hombre como él no le faltarían pretendientes.

Indignación cuando las chavalas no le daban siquiera una oportunidad y una oscura alegría porque eso lo mantenía a su lado.

Temor, cuando su salud mejoró y su tamaño llamaba la atención de todas (y de todos). ¿Sería dejado a un lado como un inútil ahora que su cometido ya no tenía sentido?

Gratitud por hacer de él su mano derecha, por afianzar su amistad en vez de desecharla.

_No me iré sin ti!_ recuerda haber gritado, lágrimas en los ojos y el miedo devorándole las entrañas con sólo pensar que Steve, su Steve, se conformaba con haberlo salvado y se rendía a una muerte segura. No, no iba a morir solo, jamás hubiese permitido eso.

¿Y los celos ardientes y amargos cuando vio las miradas que se cruzaban entre él y Carter? Barnes sabe que debería haberse sentido feliz por su amigo pero era sólo humano, y aunque la tremenda lealtad de la que hizo gala pudo en alguna ocasión haber parecido otra cosa, él sabía mejor.

Por eso fue tan desconcertante su cambio de actitud cuando Barnes por fin tuvo un rincón en Wakanda para lamer las heridas. Fue sutil, dulce y maravilloso y precisamente por eso no lo podía creer. La esperanza creció en su pecho, ¿realmente Steve lo empezaba a mirar más que como un amigo?

Y he aquí la cosa. La verdad no es lo mismo para todo el mundo sino que está llena de las subjetividades que engañan el corazón y enturbian la mente. Al final, como bien ha dicho Niara, lo importante no es si Steve flirteaba con Bucky o no. Lo importante es cómo se sintió Bucky al respecto y cómo lo afectó cuando pensó que había sido dejado atrás.

Dependencia emocional, había dicho su terapeuta. La baja autoestima, el miedo a la soledad y los graves trastornos psicológicos que le habían provocado los años de esclavitud en Hydra habían cambiado el foco de su necesidad de aprobación, de afecto.

Y ahora está postergando lo que sin duda será un momento de angustia. Al menos la ansiedad es un malestar de fondo que no lo ahoga ni siente ganas de vomitar, pero marea pensar en todas las posibilidades que deja abiertas el contenido del maldito paquete que tiene delante y lo que Steve querrá decir con ello.

El jodido regalo de Schrödinger.

La alarma suena y Barnes suspira, es la hora de cenar y la medicación que la acompaña. Toma la decisión, después de la cena y de un poco de infusión para calmar los nervios abrirá el regalo.

Está en un lugar seguro y cuenta con amigos que lo aman, que lo apoyarán en cualquier decisión que tome. Está trabajando muy duro para dejar atrás la depresión y en casi dos meses ha hecho importantes avances. Quizás es el suero. Quizás es la medicación aunque prefiere creer que es la compañía, sonríe mientras piensa en Shuri y M'Baku, T'Challa, Nakia y Okoye; en los niños de la aldea (¡sus niños!) que ya le han preguntado a Shuri cuando va a volver.

El Barnes que es ahora se esfuerza en mantener el corazón sereno para aceptar lo que no puede cambiar, y un espíritu lleno de coraje para las que necesita cambiar. No es el mismo hombre triste y perdido de hace casi dos meses, y puede lidiar con esto.

*** *** ***

_Querido Bucky._

_Antes de que conviertas esta carta en basura quiero disculparme. Sé que te he hecho daño de maneras que ni siquiera comprendo. Que te has sentido abandonado y confuso._

_Que te he apartado de mi lado en un momento muy difícil para ti._

_ <strike>También ha sido una de las cosas más difícil que he tenido</strike> _

_ <strike>Sé que apenas hablamos cuando volviste, me mantuve distante sabiendo que te causaba angustia</strike> _

_ <strike>Para mi fueron cinco largos, amargos y solitarios </strike> _

_Me gustaría explicarme pero sé que no es eso lo que necesitas. Necesitas tiempo y espacio. Necesitas que me aleje de ti._

_No me quieres en tu vida y aunque una parte de mí lo entiende, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos. Jesús, Bucky. Siempre has estado ahí para mi y sólo ahora me doy cuenta de cuan egoísta soy. Ahora que me pides distancia y me siento solo e incapaz sin ti a mi lado._

_Hemos sido uña y carne y si en algo he podido confiar en esta vida era en ti, incluso cuando no tenía nada. Cuando no era nadie._

_Pero a veces no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._

_Yo... no sé cómo recuperar tu confianza pero tampoco sé qué hacer sin ti. Si algo me ha enseñado el divorcio es que a veces se hiere a las personas que amas hasta el punto en el que no hay vuelta atrás y por eso tengo que intentarlo, Bucky. Tengo que respetar tus límites y darte el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte. Y tal vez algún día me perdones por ser un patético egoísta <strike>que tenía demasiado miedo de verte morir una tercera vez.</strike>_

_Te echo de menos. Y por eso pienso que... que tal vez tú también. Que encuentres a faltar los viejos tiempos, las sonrisas fáciles y la certeza de que la persona a la que le explicas la primera idea loca que te viene a la cabeza te comprende. Que te limpia las heridas con fingida exasperación porque sabe que hiciste lo correcto. Que cuida tu espalda y procura tu bienestar por encima del suyo propio, aunque el otro fuese demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta._

_Y esa es la cosa, Bucky; claramente me llevé toda la estupidez conmigo y necesito alguien con quien compartirla._

_El teléfono no tiene ningún localizador pero si algún día quieres llamarme o enviarme un mensaje, me sentiría honrado. No te quiero perder._

_ <strike>No puedo empezar a describir siquiera el horror que sentí </strike> _

_ <strike>Necesito escuchar tu voz</strike> _

_Perdóname por ser un estúpido._

Bucky deja caer el hermoso papel azul al suelo mientras observa la caja del teléfono que le ha regalado. Lo primero que llama la atención es el dibujo, claro. El teléfono ha sido pintado a mano y en el reverso luce un lobo blanco con una pata negra. Es un dibujo casi infantil pero hace juego con la luna amarilla que brilla en el cielo azulón y con la estrella blanca con carita sonriente y mejillas rosadas.

Los ojos pican por las lágrimas que se acumulan mientras vuelve a releer la carta. Ni siquiera sabe por donde empezar a analizarla. ¿Divorcio? ¿Los tachones? ¿Las palabras de doble sentido?

¿Saber en el fondo de su corazón que Steve no se equivoca? Claro que tiene razón, lo echa de menos como un dolor sordo. Como una extremidad fantasma, que a veces da la impresión de que sigue ahí.

Pero ha sido la decisión de Barnes apartarse y dejar de sufrir, aprender a vivir sin él, sin su constante aprobación ni el miedo a que le dé la espalda. Está aprendiendo a ser una persona entera él mismo, una persona funcional e independiente sin ser solitaria.

Una persona equilibrada.

Y precisamente por eso quiere desvincularse del sentimiento de traición y abandono que sufre cuando ve a Steve. Todo el amor y la devoción que siente pero que no sirve para nada.

Todo el asco que lo ahoga cuando piensa en Steve con Peggy.

Toda la amargura y miedo que lo invade cuando piensa en su propia miseria.

Bucky no quiere perder la amistad de Steve pero para eso primero necesita sanar. Necesita priorizarse a sí mismo para aprender a mantener su amistad correctamente, para no quedar estancado en una relación de afecto asimétrico y disfuncional. Cultivar el amor propio, la autoestima y conocerse a uno mismo es la clave, como le gusta repetir a su terapeuta.

Así que Barnes no está dispuesto a dar pasos atrás voluntariamente en el escarpado camino de la sanación de la mente y el corazón. Traga el grueso nudo que le atenaza el cuello y después de releer la carta dos veces más, dobla el papel y lo guarda en la mesita de noche junto con el teléfono. Se lava la cara y envía un mensaje a Shuri mientras prepara unos bocadillos para llevar.

**Lobo Blanco: **Hola Shuri, estaba pensando en salir a dar una vuelta

**Lobo Blanco: **Te apuntas?

**Shuri: **Pues claro! Recójeme en media hora

Barnes sonríe. Bastet bendiga esta princesa de culo inquieto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obras, viajes, vacaciones, dramas familiares... necesito un descanso de este verano!  
Pero vuelvo a tener computadora ^^


	46. Semana 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo de hoy aparece el Movimiento Nacional Socialista. Existe y es uno de los más extendidos en EEUU, donde es legal manifestarse en contra de grupos de población en base a su color, cultura, religión etc. Me he basado en este artículo:  
https://www.bbc.com/mundo/noticias-internacional-40944269  
Simplemente horroroso.

Alamosa es un pueblo de Colorado con unas muy viejas instalaciones de Hydra. Tristemente estas instalaciones se encuentran activas gracias a Reese Bennett, un hombre inteligente y ambicioso que ha sabido manipular la codicia de los grupos de odio de todo el estado de Colorado y gran parte de los estados vecinos. Bennett es un hombre carismático que esgrime Mi Lucha como si de la biblia se tratase y se ha coronado líder indiscutible del Movimiento Nacional Socialista de todo el sur de Estados Unidos.

Nazis. Malditos, jodidos nazis.

No solo se dedica a organizar manifestaciones contra los negros, los los judíos, los homosexuales y todo aquello que sea diferente a su utopía aria, no. El muy bastardo tiene una mente criminal que usa para, entre otras cosas, traficar con armas y diseñar las redadas a escopetazo limpio contra los inmigrantes que intentan entrar por las muchas fronteras de México. Hay indicios (aunque no pruebas) de la captura y esclavización de muchas de las mujeres que llegan a sus zarpas así como de organizar deportes de caza.

De caza de personas.

Hijos de puta.

No es un trabajo para los Vengadores, la verdad. Se supone que están para cosas más grandes como los extraterrestres, los científicos locos y los desastres de proporciones apocalípticas, pero este hombre que ahora es una de las cabezas de Hydra cumple los requisitos que Steve necesita para su plan.

Así que aquí está, a punto de asaltar la base armado con su escudo, solo y dispuesto a entrar repartiendo estopa. Su motocicleta está mal oculta no muy lejos, sabe que no la va a necesitar en breve pero el quinjet está a salvo, oculto a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

Rompe la cámara de la entrada y explota la cerradura de la puerta. No duda que ya ha llamado la atención sobre su persona pero avanza con seguridad y aplomo, deshaciéndose de los pardillos que lo intentan detener.

Uno pensaría que ya deberían haber aprendido que el escudo puede servir para rebotar las balas, pero no. Son víctimas de sus propias armas una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa y la veneración hacia el Capitán América (¡no pienso dispararle al tipo que resucitó a mis hijos!) provoca el caos entre sus filas.

La mayoría de estos imbéciles tienen escasa formación militar y Steve toma ventaja de ello, consiguiendo entrar en la base hasta sus entrañas.

Sinceramente ha tenido entrenamientos más duros que esto...

Por fin parece que se coordinan para frenarlo y un grupo de antidisturbios apoyado por tiradores se enfrenta a él, dirigidos por Bennett y su rifle de caza.

La pelea se encarniza en el momento en el que más de diez hombres se lanzan a por él a la vez como una marabunta. Steve lucha y lanza el escudo contra cascos y escudos, pero _desgraciadamente_ el escudo se clava en el concreto de la pared cerca de la cabeza de Bennett y Steve pierde una gran ventaja táctica cuando los hombres con metralletas, pistolas y rifles de todos los tipos y colores lo rodean gritándole que se rinda.

No es difícil, está sepultado bajo al menos doce hombres con armadura que lo aporrean y patean con saña, y una vez lo mantienen inmovilizado en el suelo lo esposan por la espalda con... cuerda y unas esposas. Ciertamente no están preparados para lidiar contra un soldado mejorado...

Lo ponen de rodillas ante su líder mientras lo encañonan y Steve nota como le sangra la nariz y tiene la cara magullada, pero se asegura de mirar a los ojos al fascista que tiene delante y que visiblemente ya está haciendo cálculos de cuanto vale el trasero de América y todo lo que puede conseguir con ello.

-Me siento decepcionado, Capitán. Sin respaldo y sin su escudo está claro que no es nadie...-

Steve se asegura de poner dramatismo por su parte y escupe sangre en sus zapatos -No sois nada más que el pasatiempo de hoy, nazis de mierda...- contesta con los ojos brillando de furia mal dominada.

-Esa prepotencia le va a pasar factura muy pronto- contesta con una sonrisa torcida y arrogante -Metedlo en la celda más gruesa que tengamos y enseñadle educación- ordena mientras se larga con paso seguro. Sólo le falta dar saltitos de alegría.

A Steve lo llevan a rastras por pasillos pero no le pasa desapercibida la cara de horror e indignación de algunos de los supremacistas que lo reconocen. No debe ser fácil saber que el icono nacional al que idolatras lucha contra lo que crees...

Lo atan a unas cadenas del techo y se turnan para golpearlo con el objetivo de volverlo más manso. Con tiempo hasta una gota de agua puede perforar la roca, pero Steve espera que la impaciencia de Bennett se muestra más pronto que tarde.

Unas horas más tarde recibe la visita del tipejo que inevitablemente se pone a hablar por los codos sobre su código moral, el daño que la inmigración está haciendo a América (el tipo no sabe que es hijo de inmigrantes irlandeses?) y el castigo que le espera por haber osado asaltarlos .

-Estoy seguro que mucha gente pagará por tener un vial de tu sangre. El escudo de vibranium también puede alcanzar un precio suculento pero...- Steve no le deja continuar con la disertación.

-En cuanto se enteren los Vengadores me rescatarán ¿Me oyes? ¡El Soldado de Invierno os hará picadillo!-

Es bonito ver cómo la idea se instala en ese pequeño y codicioso cerebro y en vez de asustarse se relame, haciendo números sobre lo que pagaría cualquiera por el antiguo activo de Hydra.

-Oh, pero el Soldado de Invierno no podrá resistirse, ¿verdad? Su viejo amigo de la infancia, el hombre que lo ha salvado innumerables veces. Su deuda hacia ti debe ser enorme...-

-¡No! ¡Jamás te diré las palabras de activación!- le ladra Steve cargado de ira mientras intenta deshacerse sin mucho éxito de las cadenas que lo mantienen colgado.

-Ya lo veremos, Capitán. Ya lo veremos- se despide el hombre mientras se frota las manos.

Steve sabe que la ambición de este hombre será su perdición pero por ahora sólo le cabe esperar.

El cebo está en la trampa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno bueno, qué pensáis que sucede?  
Me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones ^^


	47. Semana 21

Barnes no espera visitas así que se sorprende un poco cuando Shuri se presenta en su puerta, inquieta y con un teléfono móvil en la mano. Tissina se mantiene detrás y la mirada estoica de la Dora Milaje no deja filtrar ninguna emoción, lo que en sí mismo tampoco es una buena señal.

No duda en hacerlas pasar mientras la angustia le atenaza el estómago. Algo pasa, lo sabe.

-Lobo Blanco, tengo a Falcon al teléfono. Antes de nada quiero que respires y mantengas la calma, ¿de acuerdo?- Barnes nota cómo la sangre huye de su rostro. Algo muy malo ha sucedido y tiene relación con Steve, así que se sienta en la silla que Shuri retira para él y se enfoca en el teléfono que deja encima de la mesa.

-¿Wilson? Estamos preparados- contesta Shuri mientras agarra con fuerza la mano de Bucky.

-Barnes, han capturado a Steve. El muy idiota se fue solo y sin avisar a por una célula activa de Hydra. Se han puesto en contacto con nosotros y piden un rescate. Concretamente exigen que seas tú quien lleve el rescate...- El estómago de Barnes se hunde. Sabía que Steve era un imprudente, ¿pero esto? ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabemos... sabemos si está vivo?- pregunta Barnes con la boca seca y el corazón martilleando. Siente culpa por no haber estado ahí para mirar sus seis, y aunque es consciente de que no es su jodida responsabilidad, el corazón es un arma de doble filo al que no se lo convence con tanta facilidad.

-Sí, enviaron un vídeo; se lo veía bastante magullado...- contesta Wilson con preocupación. Shuri reproduce el vídeo en sus cuentas kimoyo y Bucky puede verlo colgar de unas cadenas del techo. Apenas se mantiene de pie y tiene la cara llena de hematomas. Parece demasiado quieto aunque está despierto, como si el daño recibido fuese importante o estuviese drogado.

Santa mierda, claro que sí. Hydra tiene las drogas para incapacitar a un súper soldado, ¡las crearon ellos!

-¿Cuales son sus términos?- pregunta abatido pasándose una mano nerviosa por el cabello. Jesús, esto no debería estar pasando. ¡¿Qué demonios, Steve?!

-Lo de siempre, una cantidad obscena de dinero, archivos actualizados con información y que sea el Soldado de Invierno quien la entregue. ¿Crees que...?- Wilson deja la pregunta en el aire.

-Sí, creen que las palabras desencadenantes aún están en mi mente y se van a poder quedar con el lote completo de dos súper soldados cargados de regalos. Eso nos da una ventaja- contesta Barnes con dureza.

-Exacto, así que sólo necesitamos un plan. La entrega tiene que hacerse mañana, no nos quieren dar tiempo para reaccionar- contesta Wilson al otro lado. Sam ha obtenido la ubicación del quinjet en Colorado y también la moto, en California. Eso definitivamente no facilita las cosas.

-Os ayudaré en lo que pueda- sentencia Shuri llena de resolución. Barnes sonríe brevemente y le da un cariñoso apretón a la mano que no ha soltado ni por un segundo, pero aunque es una pequeña genio no es una experta estratega y tiene una responsabilidad para con su pueblo. Ella debe quedarse y Wakanda necesita mantenerse al margen para no iniciar ninguna crisis diplomática ahora que Estados Unidos está tan... susceptible. El clima político está muy turbio y sensible gracias a la inestimable ayuda del General Ross, claro. El muy bastado tuvo que sobrevivir a la decimación.

Ya dicen que mala hierba nunca muere...

-Si pudiésemos saber dónde se encuentra Steve...- susurra Barnes, pero el lugar de encuentro ni siquiera está en Colorado o California. Necesitan mucha más información para poder ir sobre seguro.

Espera, el teléfono que le envió no tendrá algún tipo de información, ¿verdad? No lo ha llegado a encender desde que T'Challa se lo entregó y algo le dice que quizás...

Se levanta con prisas y lo recoge de su dormitorio. Cuando lo enciende empiezan a llegar notificaciones de mensaje

  
  


**Desconocido (16/02 10:12):** Hola Buck. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a encender el teléfono pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a hablar conmigo, ¿ok? Hagamos las cosas a tu ritmo

**Desconocido (16/02 10:16):** Te importa que te vaya enviando algunos mensajes aleatorios? Me gustaría pensar que estamos hablando aunque sea a través del tiempo. Como en las cartas que nos enviábamos en la guerra, te acuerdas?

**Desconocido (16/02 10:17):** joder, podían pasar tres meses sin noticias y de golpe recibir diez cartas. Incluso puedes añadir fotos, como antaño!

**Desconocido (16/02 10:19):** en fin, no quiero hacerme pesado. Gracias, Buck, por darme esta oportunidad

  
  


**Desconocido (20/02 17:12)**: Hey! Sabes que he vuelto a dibujar? A ver si consigo el estado de paz en el que me sumergía. Probablemente probaré también el dibujo digital, tengo entendido que se pueden hacer auténticas virguerías

**Imagen adjunta (20/02 17:13):** Uno de mis últimos dibujos. Sabes lo que es? Te doy un día para averiguarlo ;)

  
  


**Desconocido (21/02 11:03):** ninguna respuesta? No te preocupes si no te ves con ganas de hablar. Son un muffin de manzana y canela y otro de fresa y chocolate blanco. Nuestros favoritos! Jesús, fue un grato descubrimiento de este loco siglo ^^

**Desconocido (21/02 11:04):** aunque a ti siempre te volvió loco cualquier dulce con canela

**Desconocido (21/02 11:05):** Me gustaría volver a compartir esos deliciosos momentos. Ya sé que es pronto, no tengo prisa

**Desconocido(21/02 11:21):** de verdad, vamos a tu ritmo. Lo ultimo que quiero es asustarte

  
  


**Imagen adjunta (24/02 18:25):** Brooklyn puede haber cambiado mucho, pero las puestas de sol en el puente siguen siendo igual de hermosas

**Desconocido (24/02 18:26):** aunque mucho más transitadas...

  
  


**Desconocido (26/02 08:43):** Buenos días! Hoy hace un día radiante. Espero que la primavera llegue pronto ;)

  
  


**Desconocido (01/03 11:06):** Hey Buck. He encontrado un campamento de nazis en Colorado. Te lo puedes creer?

**Desconocido (01/03 11:09):** Por supuesto no se dedican sólo a echar espuma por la boca alegando libertad de expresión. Son asesinos, Buck. Esclavistas. Todas esas vidas que la II Guerra Mundial se llevó parece que no sirvieron para nada...

**Desconocido (01/03 11:11):** Joder, es que la estupidez humana no tiene límites?

**Desconocido (01/03 11:12):** Y encima en una vieja base de Hydra en Alamosa. Apuesto a que la mitad de ellos ni siquiera saben en qué se han metido...

**Desconocido (01/03 11:20):** No lo soporto. No ahí. No ahora.

**Desconocido (01/03 12:40):** Voy a quemar a Hydra hasta los cimientos. No se merecen menos. Voy a borrarlos de la faz de la tierra para el día que decidas salir de Wakanda.

**Desconocido (01/03 12:41):** Va por ti, Buck

  
  


El suelo se ha abierto a los pies de Barnes. La sensación de culpa crece porque Steve, el muy idiota sentimental, recuerda sobre los sueños de viajar algún día al Cañón del Colorado.

Las manos tiemblan mientras se cubre la cara con ellas. Si hubiese encendido el teléfono antes, podía haberlo detenido.

Podía haber comprobado si la misión había acabado bien.

Podría haberlo acompañado.

Podía...

La opresión en el pecho parece que lo va a ahogar. Necesita rescatar a Steve, joder. Se ha metido ahí por su culpa.

Necesita rescatarlo como sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooooo Buckyyyyyy!!!! pero qué mala es la manipulación emocional T_T


	48. Semana 21

-Oh, Capitán, estará encantado de saber que ya no necesito sonsacarle las palabras de activación del Soldado de Invierno- ronronea Bennett. Eso hace que Steve alce la cabeza y abra los ojos. Pese a las constantes palizas, no está tan mal como les hace creer. Prefiere ser subestimado, aunque pronto sabrán lo que un soldado mejorado puede hacer de verdad.

-Resulta que la CIA ya las tenía y sólo he necesitado poner suficientes billetes en los bolsillos adecuados. Me ha costado una fortuna, no le voy a engañar...- continua mientras observa las reacciones del Capitán América. Steve no tiene que fingir la mirada de decepción y continúa con la farsa.

-No te creo- muerde con una mirada desafiante.

-¿No? Yo también creo que vale la pena comprobarlo. ¿Es quizás la primera palabra 'anhelo'?- suelta con una sonrisa depredadora y Steve se sorprende -Bueno, sé que se tienen que pronunciar en ruso, claro. He estado practicando estos últimos días pero me alegra haber obtenido la confirmación de que son las correctas. Para tener una cara tan estoica, es sorprendente expresivo- se pavonea.

Steve se revuelve en sus cadenas un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerlo saltar. Aunque lo están matando de hambre se nota que no tienen idea de cómo funciona su cuerpo.

-Eres un bastardo, es un héroe de guerra, ¡déjalo en paz!- gruñe.

-Ni en broma. La reunión es en breve y ya tengo un comprador para el Soldado de Invierno- contesta riendo brevemente.

Steve reza para que todo vaya bien.

*** *** ***

A Bennett no le estaba gustado el giro de acontecimientos que sucedía en su base.

Al lugar de reunión se habían presentado el negrata despreciable de Falcon y el Soldado de invierno. Daba gusto ver al mejor amigo del Capitán América todo vestido de negro con un traje lleno de hebillas y el hocico que le cubría la boca y nariz. El cabello largo como un jodido hippie era desagradable pero acentuaba el aspecto peligroso. Bueno, los ojos pálidos prometiendo un infierno y el brazo negro y dorado al descubierto ya dejaban claro que no era alguien con quien probar la suerte.

Querían al Capitán y Bennett sonrió cuando les enseñó la cámara que filmaba al icono nacional mientras estaba siendo encañonado casi sin resistencia. Si se largaban, si atacaban, si movían siquiera una ceja, América iba a estar de luto.

Falcon dio un paso atrás, viéndose en la trampa. El Soldado dio un paso adelante como el buen perro leal que era, y se mantuvo firme mientras Bennett decía las palabras de activación aunque se le veía francamente aterrorizado.

-Я готов отвечать- dijo el tipo, que no tuvo miramientos en disparar a Falcon en cuanto Bennett se lo ordenó.

Falcon salió huyendo y fue rápido, el cabrón. Pero en cuanto se le dio un rifle de francotirador al Soldado de Invierno, no tardaron en ver al bastardo estrellarse en las colinas con una pequeña explosión que iluminó la noche.

Bennett no era un imprudente y envió a algunos hombres a comprobar lo que quedaba de Falcon mientras tomaba el resto de hombres y al Soldado de Invierno de vuelta a la base.

En retrospectiva su plan resultó no ser muy bueno.

El tipo silencioso e impasible que los había acompañado como un perro faldero se volvió en su contra en el momento en el que estaban en las entrañas de la base, disparando a bocajarro con las armas que se dedicaba a arrebatar con esa fuerza monstruosa.

Los idiotas se asustaron a su alrededor. La fama de asesino despiadado hizo que algunos simplemente tirasen las armas y huyesen por sus vidas mientras otros intentaban hacerle frente con manos temblorosas.

El jodido Soldado de Invierno ni siquiera sudaba.

Y bueno, aquí esta, con una rótula menos y siendo arrastrado por los suelos como una fregona.

-Dime el código de entrada- le ordena el Soldado de Invierno ante la puerta de la celda en la que se encuentra encadenado el Capitán América.

Bennett está adolorido, evidentemente, pero la ira y el odio a veces hacen tomar decisiones poco inteligentes.

-Que te jodan- logra murmurar antes de que le vuelen la otra rótula y aúlle como un perro moribundo.

-Dime o lo siguiente serán las manos. Te aseguro que hay destinos peores que la muerte- sentencia el hijo de puta.

Las lágrimas y los mocos corren por la cara de Bennett cuando la puerta de la celda se abre y el Soldado de Invierno desaparece en su interior para ir a buscar a su inseparable amigo.

Bennet lamenta todas las malas decisiones de la última semana pero sabe que Hydra tiene destinos peores que el Soldado de Invierno, así que saca la pistola de su cinturón, apunta y dispara al Activo por la espalda. Al fin y al cabo el dinero lo puede todo.

Excepto que el maldito monstruo se gira como si le hubiese lanzado una piedrecita y le mete una bala entre ceja y ceja.

De acuerdo, el dinero NO lo puede todo.

*** *** ***

-¡Bucky!- grita Steve cuando ve al malnacido de Bennett apuntarlo con la pistola. Sus brazos se mueven con el impulso de cubrir a su amigo pero las cadenas lo retienen y tintinean y la bala encuentra su objetivo.

El corazón de Steve se para durante un doloroso segundo pero Bucky se mueve rápidamente y dispara al nazi entre los ojos. Steve sabe que la bala le ha dado y aún se maravilla cuando se gira y con una sonrisa en los ojos (joder, ojos grises y divertidos, arrugados en las comisuras) por fin vuelve a escuchar su voz después de 6 años.

-Jodidos nazis...- susurra con humor Bucky, y Steve nota el aguijón de las lágrimas por la pura felicidad que siente.

Cuando Buck lo desencadena con movimientos seguros y puede bajar los brazos después de varios días, Steve lo abraza como si la vida dependiese de ello. No está orgulloso de los sollozos que lo hacen temblar contra el pecho de su amigo ni de las lágrimas que se derraman sin freno, pero los brazos de Bucky se curvan a su alrededor y las manos lo reconfortan con movimientos circulares. Se siente el mejor sitio del mundo.

-Shhh ya está, Stevie. Ya estás a salvo- lo consuela la voz de su mejor chico tras el bozal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fic está a punto de acabar???  
Nop, ni de lejos ^^


	49. Semana 21

-¿Te han dado, Buck? ¿Estás herido?- la cara de Steve aún está surcada de lágrimas pero no son lo único que hace brillar sus ojos. Se mantiene agarrado a su amigo, palpando con preocupación espalda y costillas donde sabe que la bala ha impactado. Las manos de Bucky también lo están revisando, comprobando los hematomas que sombrean su rostro con delicadeza.

-La chaqueta contiene un alto porcentaje de vibranium, cortesía de Shuri- contesta con una sonrisa que invade su rostro prácticamente cubierto y Steve queda fascinado por la expresividad de sus ojos, las pestañas densas enmarcando pupilas tormentosas.

Se aparta con paso vacilante pero rápidamente el brazo de su mejor amigo lo mantiene agarrado y de pie con seguridad, y empiezan a salir de este agujero de supremacismo ario.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas lo que te han hecho?- le pregunta Bucky mientras avanzan por los pasillos vacíos o llenos de sangre. La pose del Soldado de Invierno no es casual, con una SIG-Sauer cargada y lista abriendo el camino. No encuentran prácticamente resistencia; la mayoría de heridos simplemente alzan las manos en señal de rendición o se están retorciendo de dolor agarrándose una rodilla.

-Sí, ellos... me mantenían drogado pero además sólo me daban agua, nada de comida. No sé ni cuantos días llevo aquí- murmura en voz baja y nota en apretón protector a su alrededor. Bucky siempre fue un fiero defensor de los débiles.

-Has pasado seis días cautivo. Es normal que te encuentres debilitado- murmura mientras se acercan a la salida de la base. Según el plan fuera les esperan Sam y Wanda, haciendo limpieza y contactando con las autoridades pertinentes.

-¿Por qué, Steve? Eso ha sido imprudente hasta para ti...- se queja Bucky con apenas una mirada de refilón.

Steve suspira y cierra los ojos. Debe ser listo con la elección de palabras porque sólo va a tener esta oportunidad. -Yo... lo sé, Buck, fué estúpido por mi parte pero yo...- se muerde el labio inferior mientras el estómago le gruñe de hambre -Quería cumplir nuestro sueño. La decimación fue demoledora; todo aquello que daba por sentado voló por los aires y cuando volviste... Jesús, ya sé que suena cursi, pero quería poderte regalar esto, ver el amanecer en el Cañón del Colorado- Steve sonríe con cansancio, y los ojos incrédulos y llenos de sorpresa de Bucky no se apartan de los suyos, la boca entreabierta sin palabras.

-Esta base de Hydra estaba demasiado cerca y no me parecía seguro, Buck. No si quería que pudiésemos viajar con tranquilidad. ¿Y si alguien te reconocía? ¿Y si Hydra intentaba recuperarte? No podía arriesgarme. No en tu cumpleaños-

-Mi cumpleaños...- susurra débilmente Bucky parado en sus pies y mirando a Steve con asombro y cariño.

Steve sonríe y nota un ligero rubor subir por sus mejillas, complacido por la reacción -Bueno, claramente no salió como tenía planeado- sonríe con timidez mientras salen a la fría noche de Alamosa. Hay ruidos en el exterior pero los tiroteos han cesado en su mayoría y rápidamente Sam aterriza ante ellos claramente preocupado.

-Hey Steve, ¿estás bien?- pregunta mientras lo revisa superficialmente en busca de heridas o roturas.

-Si, tranquilo, sólo magullado y algo herido en el orgullo, de verdad- contesta con una sonrisa cansada. Sam los dirige hacia el quinjet en el que han venido más preocupado por la orografía del terreno que no por los matones que dejan a sus espaldas.

-No me extraña, esta gente son unos paletos de pueblo- contesta Sam mientras Buck lo ayuda a avanzar -La situación está controlada, Wanda les está dando un infierno y los federales están en camino. Deberíamos largarnos en breve, Bucky sigue en la lista de los más buscados- contesta Sam una vez en la nave.

Mientras Falcon vuelve para dar apoyo a Wanda, Steve mira de reojo a Buck; ahora que se ha quitado el bozal puede notar que su expresión se ha endurecido en una mezcla de decepción y culpa.

-Eh- llama su atención con un golpe de hombro y Buck lo mira, en sus ojos no queda nada de la alegría de hace un rato -¿Nos quedamos a desayunar? - le pregunta con el corazón lleno de esperanza y una sonrisa de mierda. Bucky parpadea como una lechuza y hay... una nueva luz en sus ojos mientras poco a poco la sonrisa se extiende por sus labios.

-¿Y vemos el amanecer en el Cañón?- pregunta juguetón mientras oculta un poco su rostro bajo el largo cabello que Steve tiene tantas ganas de acariciar. Obviamente muerde el impulso porque no lo quiere asustar, así que se levanta y busca en su taquilla la mochila con sus efectos personales. -Recoge, nos vamos antes de que me dé una lipotimia- contesta mientras le lanza su propia mochila a Barnes que agarra con la elegante mano de vibranium. Steve toma uno de los comunicadores y abre el canal de los Vengadores -Falcon, Bruja Escarlata, ¿tenéis controlada la situación?-

-¡Hola Capitán!- saluda Wanda -Casi hemos acabado, no necesitamos apoyo. ¿Estás bien?- pregunta la chica y Steve sabe que su preocupación es genuina. Esta niña es un regalo para los Vengadores y para el mundo.

-Si, solo hambriento. ¿Os importa si os dejamos con el trabajo pesado? Nos gustaría... Bucky y yo tenemos un sueño por cumplir y estamos justo en el lugar adecuado- contesta mientras está cara a cara con Barnes, la mirada cómplice y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Y desayunar- añade el moreno.

Steve asiente y su sonrisa se ensancha -Si, y desayunar. Me muero de hambre-

Sam rebufa al otro lado de las comunicaciones -Vaya par de ancianos estáis hechos. Desapareced antes de que llegue el FBI, al menos nos ahorráis un problema- contesta petulante Sam aunque se le nota claramente feliz con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Steve avanza a trompicones fuera de la nave y rápidamente el brazo de Buck lo sujeta con cuidado -¿Seguro que estás en condiciones, Steve?- pregunta con preocupación en su rostro abierto y Steve ha echado de menos a su amigo, maldita sea. Steve cierra la distancia y lo abraza con fuerza, una mano apoyada en la nuca en un gesto íntimo y protector que hace que el cuerpo de Barnes se congele.

-Casi puedo oler el bacon y las tortitas- contesta Steve aligerando la intensidad del momento, soltando a su amigo y dirigiendo una mano a su estómago gruñón.

Buck parpadea y baja la mirada -Y muffins...- añade con timidez. Rogers nota como el corazón tiembla. Buck ha leído sus mensajes, ha visto sus dibujos. Casi le da vergüenza manipularlo de esta manera.

Casi.


	50. Semana 21

Encontrar un coche con las llaves en la visera fue vergonzosamente fácil. Barnes se pone al volante sin dudarlo y Steve simplemente mete las mochilas en los asientos traseros y asume el papel de copiloto con una sonrisa. Pisa el acelerador en cuanto el motor cobra vida, no le apetece ir a La Balsa y el conocimiento de lo que le sucederá si lo atrapan se hunde en su estómago.

-Jesús, Buck, no me puedo creer que vayamos a ver el amanecer en el Cañón- comenta apoyando el codo en la ventana abierta y jugueteando con un hilo.

-Si, bueno, primero búscame el primer garito abierto que encuentres. Debes estar famélico- contesta Barnes sin quitar ojo de la carretera.

Steve saca su teléfono y busca por la zona, la excusa perfecta para un silencio tranquilo mientras aspira el aroma del hombre que ha estado buscando los últimos cinco meses. Se muere por tocarlo, abrazarlo. Comprobar que es real.

Llegan a un motel de carretera y es muy cutre pero tiene restaurante y la cocina está abierta a estas intempestivas horas de la noche (o de la madrugada). -Voy a registrarnos, necesitas una ducha antes de compartir un espacio cerrado con alguien más- contesta Barnes antes de salir del coche sin mirarlo. Steve rebufa con fingida ofensa pero no quita ojo del retrovisor en el momento en el que Bucky abre la puerta de atrás y empieza a sacarse la chaqueta. Por el sonido que hace cuando la tira en el asiento trasero es pesada y huele a sudor fresco y pólvora. La mente de Steve viaja al pasado, a lo Comandos Aulladores. Bucky siempre ha tenido la misma olor desde entonces.

Pero para lo que no está preparado es para el encantador moño que se hace con una pequeña goma de pelo y las gafas de pasta. Jesús, el estilo hipster le sienta bien y Steve siente mariposas en el estómago de una manera nueva y sorprendente.

Aunque Bucky no hace contacto visual con él.

No es ciego, está siendo incómodo pese a que ambos están poniendo todo de su parte. Sabe que se largará en breve, en el momento en el que Steve ya no necesite ayuda. El amanecer en el Cañón sólo lo retendrá un día, dos a lo sumo.

A lo lejos le hace una señal y suben por las escaleras hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones, a penas dos sombras arrastrándose en la noche.

Tacha eso, de su habitación. Bucky parece haber tomado dos de ellas y Steve se da cuenta de cómo ha cambiado su relación. Buck no quiere compartir la intimidad con él e intenta tragar su decepción. Afortunadamente al primer quejido tiene a Bucky en su puerta -¿Necesitas una mano?-

Steve hace gala de su sonrisa más patética y asiente. Bucky le desabrocha el traje y sisea cuando alza los brazos para que le ayude con la camiseta. Su torso sigue siendo perfecto, con algo de vello en el pecho y ombligo pero ahora está oscurecido con un sin fin de hematomas en varios estados de sanación.

Los dedos de Bucky son delicados sobre su piel cuando presiona en las costillas -¿Seguro que estás bien?- pregunta con miradas huidizas. Steve quiere que lo mire con anhelo, con ternura. Saber que aún le gusta.

-Tranquilo, es más escandaloso que grave. Sólo necesito una ducha y estaré como nuevo- contesta contra su voluntad. -¿Tú no te cambias?- le pregunta haciendo un gesto a su indumentaria: pantalones tácticos, rodilleras y botas de combate.

-Sólo me pasaré un agua, la ropa de recambio que tengo es la de Wakanda y llamaría la atención- contesta mientras se dirige a la puerta.

-Espera- le pide un poco demasiado rápido mientras rebusca en su mochila. Él ha traído ropa de sobras y le tiende un henley gris y unos tejanos oscuros así como ropa interior y calcetines. Nota la vacilación antes de tomar la ropa y darle vueltas en las manos -No creo que entre en tus tejanos de cintura de avispa- contesta intentando poner un toque de humor.

Hay un pequeño silencio, Steve no sabe si mencionar lo obvio y estropear el estado de ánimo, pero al menos es algo que van a arreglar en breve -Has adelgazado mucho, probablemente te venga grande- contesta con tristeza.

Bucky se mantiene callado con los ojos clavados en la ropa excepto por la fugaz mirada que le da a la ventana y Steve sabe que está teniendo tentaciones de huir.

-Buck, eh amigo- llama su atención -Sé que las cosas no son fáciles, pero un paso detrás de otro, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora desayuno y luego el amanecer más esperado del último siglo. ¿Nos duchamos con calma y nos vemos en la cafetería?- le pregunta con mirada esperanzada y sonrisa pequeña, y eso al menos le hace mirarlo a los ojos. Tienen un brillo sospechoso pero Bucky los cierra y suspira sonoramente -Si, haremos eso. Un pie tras otro- contesta tomando la puerta para irse.

Steve se queda paralizado, con el corazón bombeando como loco y preparado para salir corriendo si en vez de oír la puerta de al lado lo que escucha es el motor de un coche rugiendo, pero apenas pasa unos segundos antes de oír el suave cierre de la puerta y sólo entonces puede respirar en paz.

Se ducha con calma, tiene roña de una semana por quitarse de encima y el agua caliente es un bálsamo para sus adoloridos músculos mientras piensa en la ropa que le espera en la mochila, un henley negro y tejanos que le quedan estupendos. Las converse negras le dan un aspecto algo rockero que acompañará con algo de cera en el cabello y unas gafas de pasta negras, casi a juego con Bucky. La mochila está preparada a consciencia para todas las eventualidades que pudiesen suceder, y tener una cita con Bucky era la primera de todas.

Cuando abre la puerta del restaurante está ansioso por ver si Buck mantiene su palabra. La mirada de su amigo lo encuentra rápidamente en la esquina, con algunos platos ya en la mesa y dos tazas humeantes.

Steve está hambriento pero apenas le da un vistazo a la mesa. Toda su atención la capta Bucky, su amigo. Se ha secado el cabello con el secador y el moño luce elegante. El henley gris le viene grande y acentúa la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos hombros. El color además hace destacar sus ojos mal ocultos por las gafas de pasta.

-He pedido un poco de todo- murmura Bucky mientras se oculta tras un sorbo de café y Steve tiene un pequeño colapso entre el delicioso olor de la comida y lo atractivo que es su mejor amigo. La camarera va y viene, trayendo más platos y rellenando las tazas. Sólo ha alzado una ceja ante la cara golpeada de Steve pero si lo reconoce o no, al menos no da señal.

Se sienta y empieza a meter mano en todos los platos que han traído, otro contraste con Bucky que se dedica a desmigar su muffin sin apenas alzar los ojos. Steve sabe que tiene que llenar los silencios sin llegar a intimidar a Buck, así que saca el teléfono móvil y empieza a hablar de las rutas que ha estado buscando, los mejores miradores para el amanecer y el atardecer. La belleza del paisaje.

Eso al menos lo saca del mutismo y Bucky hace aportaciones y preguntas aquí y allá. Cuando Steve le enseña algunas de las fotos sus ojos brillan y los labios perfilados y rosados se extienden en una pequeña sonrisa. Steve quiere besar esos labios y deshacer el moño entre sus dedos. Quiere abrazarlo contra su pecho y protegerlo con una fiereza que pocas veces ha sentido en los últimos años.

La camarera llega con algunas bolsas más llenas y las deja en la mesa junto con la factura.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta Bucky pagando con tarjeta y tomando las bolsas con el almuerzo.

-En marcha- contesta Steve con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar Manhattan.


	51. Semana 21

La noche es fría y no están muy bien equipados de ropa pero avanzan con paso seguro por los caminos del Cañón del Colorado hasta donde Steve ha prometido que es el mejor mirador para ver el glorioso amanecer.

Barnes sabe que su relación es quebradiza. Se siente... culpable. Mira a este Steve y nota las diferencias, no puede evitar pensar que este Steve es una copia imperfecta de su amigo. Pero simplemente es el Steve que se fue al pasado para vivir con el amor de su vida.

Que lo dejó atrás para seguir adelante.

En cambio este hombre fue capturado porque quería poder traer a Barnes aquí, una fantasía adolescente de hace cien años. ¿No demuestra eso un corazón de oro? Steve siempre ha sido un buen hombre. Barnes sabe que procurará por su bienestar aunque a veces sus maneras expeditivas no son las que mejores resultados dan con una persona rota como él.

¿Pero es eso culpa de Steve?

Ha tenido tentaciones de salir corriendo en un par de ocasiones y sabe que Steve se ha dado cuenta. Aún y así no ha presionado, no ha recriminado. Ha ofrecido su mejor sonrisa, lo ha mirado con ojos llenos de ternura y le ha tendido la mano en un gesto conciliador. Este Steve sabe llenar los silencios incómodos con palabras tranquilizadoras, sabe manejar la ansiedad de Barnes.

Y él quiere corresponder ese esfuerzo. Él quiere poder hablar con normalidad con Steve, aunque sea esta versión que ha sido feliz sin él. Así que se pone sus pantalones de niño grande, respira profundo e intenta hacer su parte.

Y eso los ha llevado a Toroweap, el mirador de difícil acceso pero vistas maravillosas. El cielo empieza a clarear y los azules quedan desterrados por los morados, lavandas y maravillosos rosados, las nubes que salpican aquí y allá el cielo toman colores complementarios para crear una imagen visual digna de una postal. Los minutos pasan rápidos y los naranjas se iluminan con bandas doradas aparecen para anunciar al astro rey.

Steve le coge la mano de carne y entrelaza sus dedos con una breve y emocionada mirada mientras el sol sale.

El corazón de Barnes se para por un segundo ante la belleza y emotividad del momento. La mano de Steve es tan cálida y firme como siempre.

-Allá donde vuelvas, espero que encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscas. El lugar donde puedas ser tú en tu totalidad- susurra Steve y Barnes lo mira con una ceja alzada. -Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Peggy antes de volver al presente. Los papeles del divorcio estaban firmados y nuestra relación muerta- le dice con voz queda aún mirando el cielo.

El estómago de Barnes se hace un nudo de ansiedad. El asco residual que siente cuando oye su nombre queda casi borrado por la gran pregunta ¿Por qué no le fue bien con Carter?

-Eso debió ser duro...- susurra Barnes sin saber muy bien qué decir pero vuelve su atención al amanecer. Parece una conversación de corazón a corazón y Barnes no sabe si está preparado.

-Pensé que valía la pena pero en realidad fue muy solitario. Y fue duro admitir que me había equivocado, reconocer que Peggy...- Steve calla por un segundo y suspira -Te eché tanto de menos, Buck. Tu presencia tranquila y cálida, tu gentileza y solidez. Incluso esa boca sucia capaz de ruborizar a una cabra- dice sonriendo probablemente recordando muchas de las tardes en las que Bucky tuvo que pelearse con las malditas chivas porque no querían entrar en el corral.

Pero los ojos de Barnes se vuelven hacia él con una mirada recelosa -Pero estuve ahí, ¿no? Para ayudarte, para consolarte. Yo jamás te dejaría tirado en un momento de necesidad, ni ahora ni entonces- contesta Barnes con certeza y Steve lo mira con una pequeña arruga en el ceño. ¿Hay... hay vergüenza en esa mirada? ¿Arrepentimiento?

Barnes suelta la mano de Steve, horrorizado. La angustia le mastica las tripas, la incredulidad aplastada por el peso de la verdad.

Steve nunca lo salvó de Hydra.

Steve lo abandonó.

-Bucky tienes que entender que no podía simplemente viajar a Rusia a rescatarte. Peggy hubiese hecho preguntas...-

Lo siguiente que sabe Steve es que está en el suelo con un dolor intenso en el rostro, el cielo resplandece con algunas nubes y la sombra de Bucky se cierne sobre él con los puños cerrados. Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada salvaje su mejor amigo pregunta -¿Quién cojones eres tú?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicidades Asthart!


	52. Semana 21

Steve no lo vio venir, simple y llanamente. Le perdió su boca y Bucky, que nunca tuvo un pelo de tonto, ha podido deducir demasiado -Bucky, ¡escúchame!- le ruega mientras levanta las manos apaciguadoramente aún panza arriba, indefenso. Steve necesita arreglarlo como sea, y rápido.

El rostro de Buck está lívido excepto por sus ojos que son meras rendijas de odio. El estómago de Steve se hunde ante el aspecto tremendamente amenazante que se recorta contra el cielo melocotón, con las piernas separadas y los puños cerrados. La delgada figura de Bucky se acerca con paso firme, favoreciendo el lado izquierdo. A Steve le recuerda al Bucky que escapó del Centro Internacional de Viena bajo las órdenes del Barón Zemo excepto por la figura ahora esbelta y angulosa.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un clon hecho por Hydra? ¿Pensabas que YO no me daría cuenta si suplantabas a Steve Rogers?- escupe con desprecio mientras alza el puño de metal dispuesto a destrozar, pero sus palabras son aún más hirientes.

-Jesús, Buck, soy yo. ¡Lo juro!-

-No pienso escuchar más mentiras- gruñe. El puño de metal se estrella contra el suelo y esquirlas de roca salpican el rostro de Steve, que ha apartado la cabeza justo a tiempo para no convertirse en pulpa. Sus cejas se alzan con sorpresa al comprender que no puede confiar en que Bucky no lo vaya a matar. No ahora que cree que es otra persona. Se levanta del suelo de un salto para al menos tener una oportunidad.

Bucky ataca, encadenando golpe tras golpe y Steve siente que se está escapando por los pelos. Steve es más fuerte, superior en el cuerpo a cuerpo y podría derribarlo pero no quiere hacerle daño aunque, maldita sea, Bucky no se está conteniendo un gramo y ahora mismo siente que está en peligro real.

-Buck ¡Bucky! ¡De verdad soy yo!- intenta hacerlo entrar en razón, esquivando los puños que buscan destrozarlo -En Wakanda nunca me dejaste cocinar. Decías que con un solo brazo seguías cocinando mejor que yo con cuatro- suelta el primer recuerdo que le viene a la cabeza en el que no hay testigos. Ambos se habían reído como tontos y Steve se siente un auténtico imbécil por dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Por tomar el camino fácil.

El comentario al menos recibe una reacción. Buck lo mira peligrosamente pero se endereza a una distancia prudencial -Entonces qué eres, ¿un Skrull? ¿Es eso?- la voz de Bucky es irónica y mordaz pero no se le escapa a Steve que dirige la mano hacia el cuchillo que guarda en la bota. Sin su escudo no tiene posibilidades de salir bien parado con Bucky armado y su brazo de metal, así que sin pensárselo dos veces Steve se lanza contra él y por un momento son un revuelto de extremidades, golpes y rodillas. Ruedan por el polvo rojizo clavándose piedras en los riñones, a pocos metros de barrancos que los matarían a ambos en una larga caída mientras el sol sigue alzándose perezosamente.

Los puños golpean sin piedad y aunque Steve ahora lucha por su propia vida, no puede evitar encogerse cada vez que golpea el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Joder, Buck! Soy yo ¡maldita sea!- ladra cuando logra ponerse a su espalda y pegarse como una lapa. Mantiene a Bucky boca arriba sobre su pecho; el brazo de metal inmovilizado con una pierna mientras el brazo derecho lo mantiene apretado contra el cuello. Bucky resuella, se resiste con todo lo que tiene pero no está logrando salir. Es la misma llave que lo noqueó en el helicarrier y Steve siente vergüenza por aprovecharse de los puntos débiles de su amigo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-le suplica Steve que ve cómo sus esperanzas se desvanecen.

-¡No puedes!- le grita Bucky, sus ojos brillando sospechosamente mientras intenta liberarse de la presa. -No puedes porque Steve jamás me hubiese dejado en las manos de Hydra sabiendo lo que me hicieron. Sabiendo por lo que pasé-

-Joder Buck, ¡no podía rescatarte! Eran los inicios de la Guerra Fría, Hydra te mantenía en Siberia y te hubiesen perseguido, ¡no había donde esconderse!- Steve quiere hacerle entender que aunque hubiese logrado entrar en la URSS no habían posibilidades de escapar. No sin la ayuda de los Vengadores. Shield era apenas un bebé que empezaba a caminar y Peggy no lo habría entendido. Tampoco había manera de explicárselo sin delatarse.

-¡No necesitaba un rescate!- la voz de Bucky se rompe en un sonido medio estrangulado. Sus jadeos ahora parecen más desesperados pero no por falta de oxígeno. -Necesitaba que alguien me sacara de mi miseria. Todo lo que me hicieron, todo lo que hice... no necesitaba un rescate, necesitaba una bala. No quiero esto, no quiero saber que tuve una oportunidad de morir y me dejaste tirado- el forcejeo toma vigor y escapa de los brazos entumecidos de Steve. El corazón se le ha parado y su cerebro está fundido, las palabras muertas en su interior porque... ¿qué puede contestar a eso?

Bucky se alza rápido y se aparta, jadeando pesadamente, con los ojos irritados y la nariz roja -Pero el auténtico Steve sabe eso, él sabe que preferiría haber muerto que tener toda esa sangre en mi manos, y por eso no puedes convencerme- la voz hueca que sale del pecho de su mejor amigo, estrangulada y espesa, es la voz de la incertidumbre y el miedo. Virgen Santa, está aterrado de que no sea cierto, de que le haya otorgado virtudes inexistentes a su amigo de toda la vida y lo cierto es...

Lo cierto es que si tiene un defecto, es el egoísmo.

Steve se levanta pesadamente, como si su cuerpo pesase una tonelada y de repente siente cada uno de los años en su alma -Pero Bucky, si hacía eso... no estarías aquí ahora y yo no tendría a quien volver- La voz de Steve susurra incrédula, jadeando entre lágrimas. -Te amo, Bucky, yo nunca podría matarte, ni en el pasado ni en el presente. No me pidas eso...-

El pecho de Bucky emite un sonido herido e incrédulo y se lleva la mano al corazón -No... ¡No! ¡Tú no eres él! No eres él- susurra en apenas un gemido mientras las lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas. Toma grandes bocanadas de aire y parece tambalearse hasta que cae de rodillas. Es la mismísima imagen de la derrota y Steve se acerca con el corazón en un puño, alargando las manos para acariciar sus pómulos afeitados y los iris grises y desenfocados destacan como joyas entre lágrimas y oscuras pestañas.

Steve lo abraza como un oso, el cuerpo de Buck tiembla como una hoja y la respiración es errática y jadeante. Con las manos se agarra el corazón intentando detener una sangría invisible de dolor.

-Por favor, Buck, dame otra oportunidad. Puedo hacerte feliz, lo sé, sólo necesito la oportunidad...- susurra Steve una y otra vez mientras acaricia el suave cabello de su tembloroso amigo. Mantiene la nariz pegada a su cuello y maldita sea, Bucky es tan cálido y sólido entre sus brazos, tan real.

Ha esperado casi siete años para esto, para poder abrazar al amor de su vida, poder declarar lo que siempre ha guardado en su corazón.

Para dejar de ser un cobarde.

¿Es demasiado tarde? O peor aún, ¿el daño infligido es demasiado profundo? Da miedo buscar una respuesta, enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Da miedo pero tiene que saberlo.

Cuando se despega de Bucky y le alza la cara con un suave gesto su amigo aún parpadea confundido, pero cuando sus miradas coinciden, Steve se encuentra con un par de espejos pulidos en acero.

No hay ninguna emoción en esos ojos, sólo atención prudente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ois eso? es el corazón de Bucky rompiéndose en mil pedazos T__T


	53. Semana 21

Manos grandes acarician su rostro húmedo. Le duele la cabeza y le pican los ojos, pero nada se compara al profundo dolor lacerante en el corazón. Sus manos están intentando detener una posible hemorragia pero cuando las aparta no hay sangre.

Aún y así duele como una puñalada en el pecho.

-¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta el hombre de las manos grandes mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Él conoce a este hombre. Steve Rogers alias Capitán América. Es una amenaza pero también un aliado, el manejador primario de Barnes.

La fuente de su dolor.

No puede atacar a este hombre que lo mira como un cachorrito abandonado.

Ahora tampoco puede huir de él.

Sólo le queda esperar que sea un manejador compasivo y que no le haga más daño.

Invierno se alza ante Rogers y aparta las manos de su pecho dejándolas caer a los lados -Listo para cumplir-

Rogers da un paso hacia atrás mientras boquea como un pez fuera del agua, pero se recompone rápidamente -¿Invierno?- pregunta suspicaz. ¿Y quién iba a ser sino, provocando todo ese dolor y haciendo que Barnes huya despavorido? ¿No es a quien buscaba?

-Si, señor- contesta obedientemente.

-Tú... Bucky... ¿qué ha pasado? Yo estaba hablando con Bucky. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Invierno entrecierra los ojos. Lo que dice Rogers claramente no tiene sentido. Los moretones florecientes en su piel, el rápido galope de su respiración y el dolor en el pecho que se va atenuando poco a poco indican que estaban peleando. Barnes fue sometido, una vez más.

-Por el dolor- contesta como simple explicación.

Rogers parece contrariado, se pasa una mano por el cabello desordenado y se muerde el labio mientras pone los brazos en jarras -Pero no te he herido. Hemos rodado por el suelo, sí. Alguna piedra nos ha magullado, pero no te he herido- En sus palabras quiere imprimir una seguridad que no siente. La duda está pintada por toda su cara.

Invierno se baja el cuello del henley hasta el corazón, enseñándole al manejador donde siente el dolor. Él mismo busca algo, cualquier marca que demuestre que el daño es real, no como el dolor de su extremidad fantasma.

Pero sobre su pecho no hay marca ninguna. Pasa suavemente los dedos sobre la piel, sin encontrar tampoco sensibilidad al tacto. Quizás sí que sea un dolor fantasma...

Rogers avanza en dos pasos y lo abraza con fuerza. Los brazos de Invierno cuelgan sin saber qué hacer. Rogers está haciendo unos sonidos muy indignos y húmedos en su cuello mientras balbucea sin cesar -Bucky, lo siento. Vuelve a mí, por favor. Yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Ojalá pudiese borrar todo lo que te hizo Hydra pero no puedo pagar ese precio... Buck, ¡vuelve!-

A Invierno le alegra saber de las buenas intenciones de su nuevo (¿antiguo?) manejador y trata de hacer lo que se espera de él: intentar consolar al hombre que lo mantiene abrazado. Lo rodea con los brazos y mantiene las manos haciendo movimientos reconfortantes en su espalda. Pasan varios minutos así, respiraciones entrecortadas, calor humano y silencio pesado.

Cuando finalmente Rogers se retira su cara está manchada de polvo, de un rojo más intenso allá donde las lágrimas lo han humedecido.

-¿Huirás?- pregunta Steve con angustia.

-No-

-Entonces tenemos una oportunidad- Rogers lo mira con esperanzas y le tiende la mano.

Invierno se saca una daga de la bota y se la entrega. La mirada confundida del manejador dura apenas un parpadeo, pero guarda la daga -Vamos, Bucky. Volvamos al hotel-

Invierno sabe que Bucky es el nombre que le da a Barnes, pero si el manejador quiere llamarle así, está en su derecho.

Bucky será para en Bucky no convertirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Samhain!


	54. Semana 21

A Bucky le habían encantado las vistas, parándose en las mejores zonas para contemplar el paisaje rojizo aunque fuese sólo por unos segundos.

Invierno sólo se detiene para buscar amenazas y controlar el descenso de Steve; es eficiente, clínico e impersonal, y Steve lo odia.

Él comprende que Invierno es una parte de Bucky, no otra persona. Es un escudo creado por la mente buscando la manera de protegerse del dolor y el miedo. De todo el trauma vivido durante 70 años.

Pero también siente que Invierno es la personificación de todos los fracasos de Steve. No pudo agarrar a Bucky antes de caer del tren. Nadie buscó su cuerpo en los Alpes excepto Zola.

Y Steve, sabiendo donde estaba, nunca fue a por él.

Steve tenía miedo de no poder rescatarlo, la logística estaba realmente jodida y los rusos en el apogeo de su poder. E incluso si lo rescataba eso significaría que no encontraría a Bucky aquí, en el presente. Los dejaría varados en 1955, incapaces de construir una vida juntos y a merced de la homofobia, la cárcel y el escarnio. No es algo que Bucky necesite mientras se está recuperando.

También podría haberlo salvado y mantenerlo cerca como un buen amigo, como su mejor hombre. Rezar para que su corazón aguante la decepción y la tristeza cuando Bucky encuentre una chica y establecerse con Peggy en una hermosa casa con valla blanca y jardín.

Pero ella lo sabría.

Oh, sí. Peggy habría visto cómo mira a su amigo y sabría que era un segundo plato. Sabría que estaba con ella sólo porque no podía estar con él.

Y aunque ella no era engreída, sabía exactamente lo que valía.

¿En qué lo convierte eso? ¿En un hombre débil y mezquino? ¿Egoísta y manipulador?

¿En una mala persona?

Steve sólo quería una vida sencilla y feliz. Cinco años de soledad, de culpabilidad y desesperación; cinco años de dolor y agonía sólo aguantados por un débil hilo de esperanza fueron más que suficientes para Steve. Él necesitaba descansar, necesitaba algo fácil.

Y el Buck del presente no era fácil. Entre el trastorno de estrés pos-traumático, la culpa y la depresión, Steve sentía que su relación era frágil, como si cualquier cosa le pudiese hacer daño.

Él no pudo soportar el miedo de herir a su amigo.

Él no pudo soportar la idea de verlo morir una vez más.

Así que huyó.

Las lágrimas emborronan el camino de vuelta pero... ahí está. Una mano. Invierno la extiende ante él para ayudarlo a bajar.

Bucky siempre ahí. Siempre esperando a Steve.

Siempre ayudándolo a cada paso del camino.

Steve toma su mano y acepta la ayuda, un gramo más en una tonelada de muestras de infinito amor.

Qué ciego ha sido, piensa Steve mientras se seca las lágrimas que no cesan con las mangas de la chaqueta.

Qué estúpido y cobarde.

Steve siente una nueva determinación brotar en su pecho. Tiene garras y dientes, y una devoción sin límites. Él ha tenido siete años de paz. Quizás no hayan sido los mejores de su vida y seguro que no fueron como él esperaba, pero han sido suyos para hacer lo que ha querido.

Es el momento de mirar por la felicidad de Buck, y Steve se va a encargar de ello.

*** *** ***

Invierno conduce tranquilo y atento; recuerda exactamente dónde está el hotel de carretera y ni siquiera mira el GPS. Por otra parte Steve está en el asiento del copiloto contestando los mensajes de Sam. Es un jodido milagro que el teléfono siga funcionando después de la pelea.

**Sam:** Qué tal el famoso amanecer? Ha valido la pena la caminata?

**Steve:** Ha sido impresionante. Tanto que olvidamos hacer fotos.

**Sam:** hey, eso es genial. Tu chico lo está haciendo bien?

**Steve:** Las cosas están un poco tensas pero estamos hablando. Ya puedes estar orgulloso

**Sam:** No hombre, sólo necesitabais el empujón. Hablar os va a hacer mucho bien, ya verás

**Sam: **Las primeras palabras son siempre las más difíciles

**Steve:** Nos quedaremos juntos por unos días, si surge algo urgente llamadme

**Sam: **OK! Recuerdale a Barnes la medicación!

Mierda. Eso implica contactar con Shuri y ella exigirá hablar con su Lobo Blanco. Si reconoce a Invierno, es capaz de venir ella misma a buscarlo.

Por suerte ha traído los fármacos que la Doctora Cho ha replicado muy amablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He luchado con este capítulo. No quería ser repetitiva, pero quería que Steve sufriera un poco, ya me entendeis...  
Además estoy en unos cursos que me quitan más tiempo del que pensé y estoy escribiendo 3 fics a la vez, pero no me arrepiento de nada!


End file.
